How Not To
by meg-claire79
Summary: Arizona has a surprise visit from Callie. What does this mean for Arizona? Story is told in alternating POV. Slow Burn Calzona.
1. Chapter 1

How Not To

Chapter One

(Arizona POV)

Forty-eight hours. Forty-eight hours since I took a step from this surgical floor. Nine lengthy back to back surgeries. I couldn't be more tired.

Standing at the scrub sink of OR 3 I watch as the post OP nurses roll my last patient of the day out of the OR. Turning my back to the scrub sink I rest against it rubbing my face hoping I could wipe some of the tired from my face. After a few moments of peace and quiet I walk out of the scrub room. I'm pretty sure all of the coffee in the country of Brazil couldn't help me bounce back after all of this craziness. I just need a bed. _On call room or my own bed? Is my own bed really worth the travel?_ After making the executive decision to go home and pass out I make my way to the attending's lounge. A long the way I barely say a word beside the occasional hello to people that I pass by. When I walk through the door I let out a sigh in delight. _Alone. Thank you…_

I sit down on the bench in front of the cubby that holds all of my belongings. Running my hands across my face I rub my cheek bones and past my temples hooking my fingers under my scrub cap. I remove the cloth from head and place it in my cubby and move my hands back to my braids and start to undo them. When I got too old for my braided pig tails I settled for a braided crown. It seems that all of the other female surgeons do the same thing. After running my fingers through my hair trying to remove some of the knots out I massage the back of my neck. I'd kill for a full body massage. It should be a work requirement to have a full body massage once maybe twice a week. I laugh out loud. _As if Bailey would even take it as a joke. They called that woman the Nazi for a reason!_ The sudden blare of my phones ring tone going off pulls me from my thoughts. I groan as I reach out to check it. _I don't have time for this. I want to go home and sleep._ My irritation fades as quickly as it came about when I saw who was calling. I couldn't control the grin that spread across my face. Sliding my thumb over the unlock button I put the phone up to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Mommy! I Caught you!" the little girl who has a vice grip on my heart made me forget how tired I was.

"Hey sweetheart! You did catch me. I was just about to leave work! How are you beautiful?"

"I'm good. I'm on the way to school with momma. She says she's picking me up early today!" Totally forgetting the time difference, I realize that it's only 7:46am there and its 10:46am here.

"Oh, that sounds fun Sof!"

"Did you save the babies yesterday mommy? I couldn't talk to you last night because you were helping a baby. So, did you save them?" The question made the smile on my face turn into my signature dimple filled smile.

"Of course, little miss! I saved them all!" Before my little girl could respond another voice cut her off.

"Oh sweetheart, hand momma her phone. It's time for you to get out." The voice of my ex-wife was still as beautiful as ever. Her loving and calming tone. It sends chills down my spine every time I hear it.

"Okay mommy I gotta go! I'll call you later! I love you more than all of the sand in the ocean."

"I love you too baby girl, more than all of the stars in the night sky." Still smiling I pull the phone down from my ear and was just about to hang up when I heard another voice break through the line.

"Arizona! Are you still there?" My heart fluttered at the sound of Callie saying my name. I instantly put the phone back up to my ear.

"Yeah, I'm here. What's up Callie?"

"Uhm… I just wanted to check on you. I know you had a long day so just wanted to make sure everything was good."

"Yeah, I'm good. It was a long day. How's everything your way?" After a few seconds of awkward silence Callie finally broke through.

"Great! I'm glad that everything is good. Well, were all good here too. A lot has been going on. Keeping me on my toes. Well, I know you've had a long shift so I'll talk to you later maybe."

"Yeah. Sure. That sounds great. Bye Callie." Then there was another long pause.

"Bye Arizona."

For the last time, I brought my phone down from my ear ending the call. I placed it in the cubby and started changing into my street clothes. Callie and I are on good terms finally. We hashed everything out over a late-night FaceTime session. The conversation was pretty heated but we worked it out. Now what happened is in the past and that is where it will stay. Callie and I are finally start to form some kind of friendship. But, this last phone call threw me for a loop. Something was off. I know there is. It's not my place to pry but I know if it's important she'll tell me what's wrong when she's ready. Once out of my thoughts I realized I was sticking the key to my house in the door about to unlock it. After days like today getting home is second nature, like breathing. After making quick work of getting up the steps and changing into some sleep clothes I crawl into bed. Feeling the soft mattress brings a whole new wave of tired over my body. After setting an alarm so I can sleep a few hours I crawl under the covers and close my eyes. Surely enough, as soon as I closed my eyes sleep took over my mind. _Finally_.


	2. Chapter 2

How Not To

Chapter Two

(Callie POV)

After dropping Sofia off at school and a semi-awkward conversation with Arizona I head back to the apartment to get the last bit of things packed before our flight at 2:00. I just need to go home. Penny and I broke up two weeks ago because I caught her cheating in an on-call room with some brunette. I kept to myself in the hospital. I tried my best to stay put of the rumor mill. But, everybody talks. I should've paid attention to the looks others were giving me. _I guess everyone who is in a relationship with me either cheats on me or dies._ So, as of right now I have no need to stay in New York. Sofia would love to be closer to her mother. Of course, Arizona herself might find the move a surprise. I haven't told Sofia or Arizona. Everything is all good to go in Seattle. Meredith Grey has done some apartment hunting for me and found the most gorgeous apartment for Sofia and I. _So, she says anyway._ Meredith has been very supportive in this move. I don't know what I would do without her. After stepping into my apartment, I pull my phone out and decide it's time to do some groveling. Dialing the memorized number, I brought my phone up to my ear and wait for the ring to start.

" Chief Bailey of Grey Sloan Memorial. How can I help you?"

"Hey Bailey, it's Torres. Do you have a minute?"

"Torres?! Callie? What are you doing calling us over here for? Yes, I've got a minute. What can I do for you? Is everything okay?" Bailey's voice was full of surprise and very welcoming.

"Everything is just fine. I just have a favor to ask you. Some issues have come about here in New York so I was planning on returning home to Seattle. I was wondering if you had an open spot in your ortho department?" I could hear the gears grinding in Bailey's head over the phone.

" Oh Torres! Of course, I can get you a spot in ortho. I was just about to let the head go, he doesn't know his tibia from his clavicle. Now I don't have to worry about a replacement. When were you planning on moving?" grabbing a bottle of water I sit down on a bar stool.

"Well, our flight is in…" I glance down at my watch "two hours so I'd be there hmm let's say by 10:00 tonight, 7:00 your time."

"Alright Torres. Since this is short notice you'll probably be able to start Monday pending board approval. Does that sound okay?"

 _Fuck…_ "Sounds perfect Bailey all except the board part. Can we just forego the board approval and I just start? You are the chief so you should be able to just hire me back and not have to worry about the fuss." I pull my bottom lip between my teeth and wait for her answer in anticipation.

" Now why would I forego board approval. That's nuts plus it would give everyone a…" then there was a loud gasp on the phone. _It clicked._ "Callie Torres! You want me to forego board approval so Robbins won't find out, don't you?! You are carrying her child across the country without her knowledge?" My face automatically scrunched up.

"Sofia doesn't know either. It's a surprise for both of them. I know Sof misses her so much. So why not kill two birds with one stone huh? My baby girl misses her mommy." Holding my breath seconds pass as I wait for Bailey to respond.

"Ugh! Fine. But only because I want that beautiful little girl happy! But, I've got to go Torres. Let me know when you two get in."

"Will do Bailey. Thank You." With that I hang up the phone and place it in my clutch purse on the counter. I throw the water bottle away and look around the now mostly empty apartment. I grab Sofia's last rolling suitcase and my duffel bag then head down to the rental car and load up. I get in the car and head out to get Sofia. She's going to be so excited. How do I tell her? Maybe I can just say we're going to see Abuelo but she's far too smart for that. She'll figure it out. I put the rental car in park in front of the elementary school and get out the car. I readjust my skirt and make my way in. Coming to the office I stop at the desk. An older brunette was sitting on the other side tapping away on the keyboard in front of her. Clearing my throat to get her attention I put on a smile.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Fields, I'm here to get my daughter Sofia Torres."

"Of course, Ms. Torres. Just a moment."

The brunette in front of me picked up the phone and called Sofia's teacher. I make myself comfortable in a chair beside the desk. Crossing my right leg over my left, rest my elbows on either arm rest folding my hands in my lap. As I sit up straight I can feel eyes on me. The vice principal of the elementary school came and sat beside me. My face goes from a stern look to a delightful smile. Looking over to see the woman beside me she's also smiling. Her daughter and Sofia had become good friends. Bake sales together, ballet with the girls, the reason why she and I had become good friends. We are both close in age. Leaning into my ear she says

"Cal, you look pretty intimidating right now."

A genuine smile breaks across my face.

"Sharon, I do not." I turn to face the woman sitting beside me.

"If you say so. But the resting bitch face, the black dress, the bun… you look like you're going to court."

I glance down at the dress I'm wearing. A black slim fit dress. Sexy. But, professional. I let out a laugh.

"I do not have a resting bitch face." The woman beside me raises an eyebrow almost in a 'you're kidding me' manor. I let out a huff.

"Okay, maybe I do! But it's not on purpose."

Leaning in I give the woman beside me a hug.

"We're going to miss you Sharon. Sof and I both. You and Maddie are welcome to Seattle whenever. Just call and I'll have a flight booked for the two of you." Sharon places her hand on mine and gives it a light squeeze.

"we're going to miss you two as well. I just might take you up on that offer Callie. The girls are going to miss each other." with one last hug I stand up at the sight of my little girl skipping down the hallway in the direction of the office.

"I'll call you when we land. You two take care." With a light smile and a nod of the head from the other woman I walk out of the office to meet my daughter in the hallway.

"Mija!" Her skips turn into a run and she runs straight into my arms for a hug.

"Hi Momma! Are we already?" with a kiss on the forehead I grab her hand and lead her out of the school.

"All ready baby." After putting Sofia in the car, I get in the driver's seat, buckle up and start the engine. Pulling out of the parking lot Sofia starts rambling about her day. With an occasional laugh and glance in the rearview we make our way to the airport. The trip to the airport is an all too familiar drive. With a gasp from the little girl behind me I knew she finally figured out we were going on a trip.

"Momma! Where are we going?!" A smile crosses my face when I look back to see Sofia straining to look out of all the windows.

"It's a surprise sweetheart." Pulling up to the rental car parking Sofia and I get out and grab our bags. Walking hand in hand we make our way to the doors of the airport. Zipping through baggage and security we make our way to our designated gate. Looking down at the mini me walking beside me I smile at the look of wonder in her eyes. Looking through the masses of people I can tell she's trying to find any kind of clue to figure out where we're going. I can see her eyes instantly light up when she figures it out. A squeal rips through her lips and she started jumping up and down. She took off running to our gate pulling me with her. Once we reached the gate she turned to face me.

"Momma we're going to Seattle! We're going to see mommy! I get to see Zola." Unable to hold in my own laugh I look down at her and place a hand on her cheek. Looking into the same chocolate colored eyes I have I lean down to her level.

"Baby. We're moving to Seattle. We're going home." Another squeal ripped through her lips and tiny arms flung around my neck. She nuzzled her face into my neck.

"Thank you so much Momma! Thank you so much." Kissing the top of her head I close my eyes and hug her back.

"You're welcome Mija." Once she finally let go we made our way to some empty seats and wait to board the flight. I pull my phone out and shoot a text to Meredith Grey.

" _ **Hey Mer, I just told Sof that we're moving home. She freaked so much!"**_

" _ **That's great Callie! Well, everything is set here. I can't wait to see you two."**_

" _ **I was actually wondering. Could you send me DeLuca's number? I need his help."**_

I receive an automatic response that had the needed number and a farewell until later. Looking at the little girl beside me I stand and look at her.

"Alright Sof, I have to go make a phone call. I'm going to be right over there." With a nod from my little girl I walk away a few feet so she can't hear me. Calling the number Meredith gave me, I put my phone to my ear.

A familiar husky voice comes on over the phone. "Go for Deluca."

"DeLuca, It's Torres. I need a favor of you." __


	3. Chapter 3

How Not To

Chapter Three

(Arizona POV)

"Mommy…" A sweet voice breaks through my dreams. A tired moan slips from my lips in my half-awake half asleep state. Convinced it was just a figment of my imagination from my tired brain I snuggle back into the comforter of the bed. As soon as I start to fall back to sleep a jostle against my back brings me out of my sleep again.

"Mommy, wake up."

 _No this can't be. I don't have Sofia for another two weeks._

"You're dead to the world, aren't you?"

 _That voice. Callie…?_

My eyes spring open and I sit up in one swift movement. Not believing what I'm seeing I rub the sleep out of my eyes. A bright smile flashes across the face of the little girl sitting in front of me.

"Sof?" The only response I get is my little girl springing across the bed and wrapping her arms around me. I melt into her hug and pull her impossibly closer. Realizing the situation, I pull away for a second.

"I'm not supposed to have you for another two weeks! What are you doing here?" My eyes shift to my ex-wife standing in the door way of my bed room. The subtle light of the moon coming through the slats in the window giving her a faint sparkle in the eyes. The dress she has on is matte black just running but above the knee. The slim fit design showcases her curves. The way her hair was in a perfect bun with a little bit of bangs draws my attention to rest of her face. My mouth twitches into a slight smile at the sight of her signature red lipstick. _God she's gorgeous. I could just… STOP! Do not even finish that thought._ Shaking my head, I bring myself back to reality. Brown eyes flick down to the little girl laying across my lap.

"You want to tell her mija?" I look down at Sofia and meet her brown eyes looking up at me I wait for a response. The cutest little smile breaks across her face.

"Mommy…" Sofia sits up and takes my hands in hers. She takes in a deep breath causing a small laugh to slip from my mouth. "We're moving home. We came back." A whole new wave of shock enters my body. I'm speechless. The only thing I can bring myself to do is look at the woman who went from standing in the door way to sitting on the furthest corner of my bed. A slight nod confirms Sofia's words. A full dimpled smile breaks across my face.

"You're moving back to Seattle?" Red lips parted to say something but they were interrupted by Sofia.

" Yupp! Momma says that we're moving back home. I get to see you more and have play time with Zola." Sitting up from my lap Sofia looks at Callie.

"Can I go see what Uncle Andrew is doing?" Looking between Callie and I she waits patiently for a response. Callie gives her an answer first.

"Yeah baby. We'll be down in a minute." With no further words said from Sofia. She hops off the bed and runs out of the bed room leaving just Callie and me. After a few seconds of silence, I decide to break it.

"So, you're home? That's great!" Callie shifts and stands again. Looking back at me she smiles.

"Yeah, we needed a change. We needed to come home." Rolling out of the bed I put my prosthetic on and I stretch my arms up. I look back at Callie who has her eyes glued to my stomach. I glance down and see that the material of my tank top had ridden up. Pulling it back down I clear my throat and face her.

"Well that's good you're back. It'll be good for Sofia." Walking around the bed I grab my USMC hoodie from the back of the chair and pull it over my tank top.

"So, is Penny here? Why didn't she come up with guys?" Seeing Callie's facial expression change and her eyes shift down to the floor.

"Sh-She's not here. She's still in New York. We didn't really make it…" Taking a step in Callie's direction I stand in front of her and study her face. Endless depths of brown keep locked on the floor apparently finding the hardwood more interesting than our conversation.

"I was going to order in some dinner. Would you and Sofia like to stay?" Callie's gaze shifts from the floor to me. I smile slightly and cock my head to the side.

"I'd love to but I need to check out our apartment. Make sure everything is how it should be but Sof would probably love to stay." My stomach falls just a little. At least my baby girl gets to spend some time with me. Not that I really would have expected Callie to stay but it was worth a shot of asking.

"I'm off tomorrow so if you want a night to settle in and get things taken care of I can take her. I think she'd enjoy that." A smile spreads across red lips and brown eyes light up.

"That'd be great Arizona. Thank you." Callie and I make our way down the steps to find Andrew and Sofia sitting on the kitchen island eating cookies. My eyes meet Sofia's and her eyes go wide as she tries to hide a cookie behind Andrew's back. He slowly leans down and places a finger on his lips like he was shushing her. I smile at the sight.

"What are you two doing?" I raise an eyebrow as I make my way towards the two of them. With a mouth, full of cookie Sofia answers.

"It was Uncle Andrew's idea!" Andrew looks at Sofia in shock.

"Thanks for throwing me under the bus Sof!" I laugh at the sight before me. Callie steps up beside me.

"Hey Sof, do you want to stay with mommy tonight and I'll get you in the morning?" Excitement crosses her face and her eyes go wide again.

"Can I? Can I?! Please!" Sofia looks at me then at Callie who has her eyes set on Sofia.

"Please Mommy I'll be good I promise!" I look over at Callie.

"Of course, you can. But, no more cookies because I'm going to call in some dinner." Callie steps up towards Sofia and pulls her in for a hug.

"You behave. I'll call you in the morning." With that Callie turns to face me.

"Thank you, Arizona." A smile crosses her face. Finally noticing the dark circles under her eyes and the fact her eyes don't sparkle anymore concern me. With a smile in return I place a hand on her shoulder.

"No problem. Now go. We're good here." I walk Callie to the door and watch her make her way to her car. With a deep exhale, I turn back to Sofia and Andrew.

"Pizza okay?" They both cheer. Picking Sofia up from the counter I place her on the ground.

"Alright little woman, go get your jammies on and go pick out a movie. Seems like a pizza movie night to me." With a bright smile, Sofia ran up the steps to her room. I look back at Andrew.

"Can you make sure she doesn't tear down the house?" With a smile her kindly obliges. I call in the pizza and sit on the bar stool waiting for the sound of Sofia running back down the steps. Callie and Sofia, we're home now. This is why the conversation the conversation this morning was awkward. She was hiding it from me. It would've been nice to get a heads up but I don't care my baby is back. _My baby is back home._


	4. Chapter 4

How Not To

Chapter Four

(Callie's POV)

Finally letting out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding I relaxed back into the driver's seat of my car. That had gone a lot better than I was expecting. No angry fit. Maybe bringing Sofia to see Arizona is why it made things okay. Thinking of the infamous dimpled smile that hit Arizona's face when she saw Sofia made a smile come across my own face. Arizona looked different. Good different. Though it could've been the fact she had just woken up. Her bed head was always my favorite. Tousled blonde hair strewn across the pillow. After allowing myself to get lost in my thoughts I realized that I had finally reached the apartment complex. Once I killed the engine to my car I got out and grabbed my double bag and made my way into the building. Making my way into the elevator I pulled my phone out and retrieved the information Meredith had sent me regarding the apartment. Seventh floor, apartment 704. The place seemed upscale. Beautiful mosaics on the walls. Checker board marble floors. Sliver accents on the walls. There were actual plants and not fake ones lining the hallway. The ding from the elevator brought me from my thoughts. After exiting the elevator, I make my way to apartment 704. Looking down the hallway I see the small welcome mat in front of the apartment I had been looking for. Lifting the welcome mat exposing the envelope that had the key inside of it. ripping the envelope from the matt I retrieve the key and make my way into the apartment. Leaning on the door as I close it behind me I check out my surroundings.

The place was absolutely gorgeous. Dropping my bag to the floor with a loud thump I make my way around after flicking on the light switch. The black bamboo floors caught my attention first. Looking up I make my way over to the kitchen, looking at the grey and silver marble counter tops. The kitchen had stainless steel appliances with little back splashes of small grey tile with red and purple inside of the tile. Running my fingers across the kitchen island as I made my way into the living room. The two narrow floor to ceiling windows grab my attention first. I could see for what seemed like miles. Looking from the windows I notice the living room. Filled with a black leather couch and recliner, a glass coffee table resting on a white and beige rug. Making my way down the hallway I stop at the door on the right. It leads me to a pastel colored room filled with butterflies filled with the white furniture that had been sent from New York. Smiling I back out of the door and close it behind me then retreat across the hall and go in the room on the left side.

"Woah…" leaves my mouth as I make my first step into the room. In total shock the first thing to catch my attention is the window wall. It spanned the whole length of the wall and reached from floor to ceiling. Pulling my gaze from the window I look at the remainder of the room. There was a California king size bed with a white comforter in the middle of a deep purple wall allowing the comforter to pop from the color difference. I make my way to sit on the bed and pull my phone out of the clutch that was still in my hand. Going through my contacts I select Meredith Grey and bring the phone to my ear.

"Hey Cal."

"Hey Mer. So, I'm at the apartment. It's so amazing. You definitely out did yourself. Thank you so much. You have no idea how much it means to me."

"No problem Cal. Did Sofia like her room?"

"She's actually at Arizona's. She asked if it would be okay if Sofia stayed the night. Of course, I couldn't tell her no!"

"Oh! How did Arizona take finding out you guys are home? Was there screaming? Did she send you daggers out of her eyes?"

"Ha. Ha. Ha. No. She didn't. She took it pretty well actually. She looked a little shocked but other than that it was great. She asked if I wanted to stay for dinner with them." Moving from the bed I stood up to look out over the city through the ginormous window.

" Did you stay? Callie please tell me you had dinner with her?" I closed my eyes and sighed.

"No. I wasn't about to make things awkward. She probably just offered to be nice. Plus, she offered right after I told her Penny and I broke things off."

"You told her about Penny?" opening my eyes again I walk down the hall way and sit in the recliner in the living room.

"Yeah, sort of. Well I think she understood. But that doesn't matter. Because I'm going to get her back and I'm going to fight for it. I didn't want New York. I refuse to settle for anything that isn't her. I want to be around people who make me smile, that make my heart race. God Mer, I was so stupid! Everything I ever wanted is here in Seattle. I was so mean to her. Who does that? I tore this family apart and gave up too easily. I don't know if I'll ever get her back and I swear I will regret it for the rest of my life. I… I love her. I always will." Wiping the tear that had started to roll down my cheek I let my bun out and run my fingers through my hair.

"Callie, if you really want this I know you can make it happen. You two were made for each other. She's your Derek." I sigh and rub my temple taking in Meredith's words.

"Thanks Mer, but what if she doesn't want to try again. She wasn't even phased by my presence. I need to talk to her."

"As far as I know she's uninvolved. I mean, there was this thing a few months back when Bailey hired someone to take over Richard's spot but that stopped cold turkey." _That's interesting maybe it just wasn't a good fit._

"Huh… okay. Well thanks for talking to me about this Mer. Oh, and thank you for all your help. I owe you. Big time." I push in the foot rest of the recliner and stand up to walk to the door for my bag.

"No problem Callie. I'll see you Monday."

"See yah Mer."

Hanging up the phone I grab my bag and head back to my room. Taking in the room I toe off my heels and put my bag on the chest of drawers on the wall. I pull out some sweat pants and a tank top and put them on. I place my phone on the bedside table and go to the bathroom. Once again, my breath is taken away. White and grey tile, an old-fashioned bear claw tub and a shower with a glass door. I walk over to the sink and grab a small towel from the white granite counter top and take my make up off. I change from my clothes and put on my sleep clothes. As I start brushing my teeth I walk back into the main bedroom. _Maybe I should text Arizona to thank her again._ I walk over to grab my phone from the bedside table and start typing.

" _ **Hey Arizona. Everything is straight here at the apartment. Thank you again for giving me the chance to get everything taken care of here. Hope you and Sof have a good night. :)"**_

I place my phone back down on the bedside table. Just as I turn on my heel my phone goes off. Turning around I pick my phone back up.

" _**Thanks Callie. Right now, little miss is laid in bed sleeping. She didn't even make it through the first half of Tangled."**_ I smile and type back a reply as I walk back to the bathroom.

" _ **She did have a long day. Let me know when you want to get her tomorrow. Night."**_

" _ **Definitely will let you know. Night Callie."**_ I smile a little bit bigger and put my phone under the waist band of my sweatpants then spit my toothpaste out in the sink. After cleaning the sink of the toothpaste, I put my tooth brush on the counter. I make my way under the comforter and fall into a peaceful sleep thinking happy thoughts of being home. _Finally_

* * *

 _**AN:**_ Hey Guys. I just want to apologize. I guess starting this story just before finals wasn't a good idea. I've been sitting on half of this chapter for two weeks. Any way, after this week updates should be more often. Thanks for sticking with me! I hope you're enjoying it so far.


	5. Chapter 5

How Not To

Chapter Five

(Arizona P.O.V.)

Lavender and honey, so familiar. I absolutely love that smell. It's the scent of my beautiful baby girl. My Sofia. When I open my eyes, I'm met with a head full of raven hair strewn across my chest and a little arm wrapped around my waist. I missed mornings like this. At some point during the night she must've made her way into my bed. I tuck some stray hair behind her ear and kiss the top of her head. Slowly moving her arm from around my waist I make my way out of the bed. The alarm clock on the nightstand showed it was only 8:13am. I pull the covers back over Sofia, slip on my prosthetic and make my way down stairs for some coffee.

When I hit the bottom of the staircase I'm met with the beautiful Seattle morning sunlight. It was a rare occasion when this happened. But when it did, it was breathtaking. The sunlight filtered into the room through the windows bouncing off the hard wood floor and through the glass coffee table making light fragments break across the room. Painting a smile of happiness on my face I make my way to the kitchen and make my first cup of coffee. Nothing beat a good cup of coffee first thing in the morning. The smell alone guaranteed a smile on my face. Taking the cup from under the spout of the Keurig I pour in some milk and add a generous amount of sugar. Taking the first sip of the warm coffee I can't help but moan in appreciation. Closing my eyes, I take in the moment. A quite cup of coffee. Sofia up in my bed asleep. It was the start of the perfect morning. Everything is okay in the world. But I can't help but feel that something is missi- my phone vibrating against my hip pulls me out of my thoughts. Pulling it from behind the waist band of shorts I smile at the message across the screen.

 **Good Morning Arizona, I was wondering if Sof was up yet? If she is would you like me to collect her now? I was heading to the store to get some things to stock the apartment. If she isn't, you can get back to me later. -C**

I smile as I type back a reply. _She's up too early to be Callie._

 **Morning Callie! Sofia is not up yet but she should be up shortly. I was going to fix her some breakfast when she got up. You're more than welcome to stop by and join us!**

Biting my lip in anticipation I wait for a response. _She's probably going to turn down the offer again but hey, it was worth a shot…_ After a few seconds my phone vibrates against the counter top. Picking up my phone I read the message.

 **I would absolutely love to. Thank you for the invite. What time would you like for me to head over? -C**

Standing in a little shock a small smile makes its way across my face. _She's actually coming over._

 **Now if you'd like Sof should be up by the time you get here.**

A wider smile breaks across my face. _Callie is coming over for breakfast. Callie is coming over for breakfast!_ It's almost like a song in my head. Another buzz breaks my thoughts.

 **Great see you in a bit! -C**

Leaving my phone on the counter I run up the steps and into my bathroom. _That's right I ran. I have learned a few tricks with this new prosthetic._ Looking in the mirror I run my fingers through my hair slightly twisting curls as I go. I grab my tooth brush and put some tooth paste on it. I brush my teeth as I walk around the bathroom. _Why do I feel like a kid in high school? She's just coming over for breakfast. Mainly for our daughter, but Callie is going to be back in my house again for the second time in twenty-four hours. Why am I like this? Grow up Robbing. Do NOT go back down that road again!_ Spitting the tooth paste in the sink I wipe my face and make my way out of the bathroom. With Sofia, still being asleep I quietly change into my favorite white lace shorts and my grey USMC hoodie to cover my tank top. After I make my way down the steps I see my phone buzzing and lighting up on the counter. Walking over I pick up my phone.

"Hello?"

"Dang Zo it took you long enough to answer."

"Good morning to you too Teddy. What do I owe the pleasure of your call this Saturday morning?" I hop up on to a bar stool and bring my coffee closer to me.

"Nothing just wanted to check up on my best friend. That's all." _Well that's a loaded statement_

"Huh… sure. Well I'm great. Callie and Sofia moved back here. Callie is on the way over for breakfast with Sofia and me. I've got this gut feeling that there's more going on tha-"I'm cut off by an audible choke on the other line. "Are you okay Teddy?"

"Callie is back? Like back back. Like here in Seattle."

"So, Callie has you all choked up?" I sip on my coffee as I wait on her answer.

"Yes, well no. Just caught off guard. Are you okay? Did you kill her? I mean not really but well you know what I mean." I smile a little

"I'm… okay I think. I mean she showed up here last night with Sofia. It was definitely a shock. We talked everything out one night a few months back while she was in New York. I mean. You could call us friends but now that she's here I don't know how well the friend thing is going to hold up. She can't keep eye contact with me. I think something is going on."

"Ha! Yah think? What did she say about that resident she was in New York? Are they even still together?" tracing the lip of my coffee cup with my finger I stare at the light brown liquid inside.

"Yeah, she said she was still in New York. I mean she didn't say that they weren't together. She said they didn't really make it."

"They didn't really make it? As in her and Sofia didn't make it there?'

"I'm assuming so… if that's the case Penny should be back in a few months."

"Hm… So how is Eliza. Word around work says she's still going after you." Rolling my eyes at the mention of _that_ woman I hop off of the barstool

"God, when will I ever get out of the gossip cycle there. This is getting ridiculous. Eliza is a friend. We went on one date. Well it wasn't even a date. It was just drinks because so was so cocky and wouldn't take no as an answer." I start pulling ingredients out for breakfast from the fridge.

"She does seem a bit cocky doesn't she. Well-" I hear a loud shrieking in the background "Shit, I've got to go. I'll see you Monday Zo. I'm just going to say one thing. You can kill me later. Don't let Callie get to you. I know you still love her but don't do anything you're not one hundred percent sure of. Personally, she's not really my favorite person because of how she handled you in court. Just think about it."

"Teddy, thank you for the concern but I'm not getting back into it with her. We will co-parent. I honestly don't really trust her right now. That Callie, the Callie in that court room was not the one I feel in love with. You can't really love someone you don't recognize. If at one point we get to that point where getting back together is an option. Which might I add is a big if. There will have to be some give. And I have to see a change in her. I can't walk back into a relationship knowing that I will leave myself open for hurt again."

"When the hell did you get so wise?" I smile at Teddy's comment

"The day you picked me up off the bathroom floor. Thank you so much Teddy. Go be awesome!"

" Go enjoy breakfast. Give my niece a kiss for me."

"Will do." With that I hang up and place my phone back down on the counter. Bracing myself against the marble I take a deep breath. _I can do this. It's just breakfast._

* * *

 **AN: Hey my lovelies. So finals are over. I'm planning on one up date a week from here on out. But I need some help from you guys. Can y'all do that? If there is anything you want to happen in the story leave it in the reviews. I will try to work it in to the story. There isn't really a set story line just some ideas I had. So it would be totally helpful if you told me what you wanted to read. Thank you so much in advance.**


	6. Chapter 6

How Not To

Chapter Six

(Callie P.O.V.)

Lacing up my last Nike shoe I give myself a once over in the mirror. I have on a red pullover North Face wind breaker that's rolled up to the elbow. I've also got on black nylon running leggings that match my red and black Nikes. For being underdressed compared to my day to day outfits I still look pretty damn good if you ask me. My pants show off my ass and runners calves wonderfully. After running my fingers through my hair adjusting stray pieces as I go I get in my car and make my way to Arizona's. As I start driving through the streets of Seattle everything is starting to feel like normal. It's not really the normal I prefer. I mean having to get an invitation for breakfast with the two people I love the most isn't really ideal but it's a step. Baby steps we can do that. I've screwed up so much with Arizona. Leaving for New York was definitely one of my bigger screw ups. But, Arizona needed to have time to be free, to heal.

Don't get me wrong I loved Penny. I tried to see a future with her. I really tried, _really really_ tried. But she just wasn't Arizona. It's a shame that it took me having to leave the state to realize that. The fact these feelings most likely reciprocated is a little gut wrenching. But I will fight till my dying breath to make things right. If she will have me I will be there.

Taking a deep breath, I park the car in the drive way and make my way to the door. With one knock on the door it opened. Slowly I step inside scanning the rooms to the left and to the right for someone. No one. The sound of faint music playing brings me to the kitchen. When I enter the kitchen, I'm hit with a sight that makes my heart remember why I fell in love with Arizona Robbins. She's standing in front of the stove barefoot singing into the end of a spatula. While she's distracted I take a moment to look her over. Her long toned legs look so good in those white shorts. _Whoa that new prosthetic looks amazing. Totally freaking real._ Those shorts are almost too short. They barely cover her butt cheeks. Which I personally love but I won't admit that to her. That USMC hoodie with her blonde hair strewn across the hood. God. Her morning hair. Those beautiful waves were always enough for me. My eyes come back down to her swaying hips. _Huh… she could never move her hips that well before…mmm._ I break my eyes away and keep watching her.

"You hypnotize me with your touch and I could never get enough of you.

My hands are only yours to hold whoa oh.

You know, I'm so obsessed with the way that your lips kiss me like crazy

Oh you amaze me…"

Her voice was always my favorite. She never knew how amazing her voice is. I used to sit outside of Sofia's room and listen to her sing her to sleep. Knowing that the song was about to come to an end I lean against the door way and applaud her.

"Ladies and gentlemen the infamous Arizona Robbins." I laugh when she flips the French toast out of the pan from the sudden realization that I was watching. Turning to face me her face is beet red and she's visibly tense.

"Callie?! When did you get here?" I lean from the door way and walk a little closer to the kitchen island

"Just a few moments ago. Not that long ago. The door was open. I hope it's okay that I came in." I can feel her eyes rake over me as I make my way to a barstool

"Oh yeah, that's fine. I'm sorry you had to witness that. I was-its become a habit." She finished her statement with a nervous laugh

"Don't apologize. You're good. Really good actually." I smile genuinely trying to convey my honesty. She returns my smile with a full dimpled one of her own.

"Well thank you Callie. Sofia is getting dressed. Would you like some coffee?" Arizona places three plates on the counter in front of the three barstools.

"Coffee would be great. Just a little milk-" I'm cut off as Arizona finishes my sentence.

"And two scoops of sugar. I remember Callie." She hands the cup of coffee and I take a sip. Closing my eyes, I moan at the taste. _Perfect._

"That's so good…" I open my and eyes and find Arizona's eyes locked on my eyes. She quickly averts her eyes from mine. _Is that blush forming around her neck? I think it is!_

"You okay Arizona…? You're looking a little flush." As she turns to plate the French toast she doesn't meet my eyes.

"Yupp, just great. Just lot a little hot in here. I think it the stove." Before I have the chance to reply I hear a voice comes from the door way behind me.

"Momma?" I turn in my seat and look at my beautiful daughter standing in the door way.

"Hey beautiful, good morning. How did you sleep?" _That's weird. No loud screams or jumping for hugs. Maybe she's just not fully awake. After all, she is my child._

"Yeah, I guess. I slept with mommy." She walked over to my lap and I pick her up. _Whoa, she's warm._

"Oh that's great bug. Do you feel okay? You're a little warm. Zo, do you have a thermometer?" I run my hand under Sofia's shirt and feel her back then up to forehead. I look over at Arizona who has her eyes locked on me and hasn't moved an inch.

"Uhm, yeah let me go get it." Arizona makes her way out of the kitchen while shaking her head. I look back down at Sofia who is now resting her head down on my chest.

"Does anything hurt Mija?" I softly stroke her hair and cheek.

"My belly button hurts momma." At that time, Arizona comes back with a thermometer and makes her way over to Sofia. Arizona leans down and places a kiss on her forehead. Blue eyes glance up at me.

"Hey, Sof why don't I take you to work to get a better look. Momma can come to okay?" With a slight nod from the little girl in my lap I look at Arizona who is now working her way around the kitchen to put the uneaten food away.

"She said her belly button hurts and normally She'd go nuts over French toast." I kiss the top of Sofia's head while I keep my eyes locked on Arizona.

"It's okay Callie. Were doctors at the best hospital in the country. We'll get some blood drawn and see what's up. I kind of have an idea but I could be wrong."

"What are you thinking?" Arizona stops moving around the kitchen and walks over to Sofia in my lap.

"Hey Sof, can I feel your belly please?" with a nod from Sofia Arizona palpates her abdomen. We are both met with hisses and groans of pain over the lower right part of her abdomen. Placing a kiss on Sofia's cheek Arizona looks back up at me.

"Well I think someone has a very upset appendix but why don't we go see uncle Alex and see what he says hmm?"

I nod my head in agreement "Alright, well why don't you go put on some jeans and we can make our way to the hospital." As Arizona heads for the steps and up to her room I look at my mini me in my lap.

"Do you need anything Sof?" with a no nod from her I head to the door and out to the car. A few minutes later all of us are in the car on the way to the hospital.

* * *

 **AN: Look at that! Two updates in one day! Hopefully I can stay in the mood for writing. Thanks so much for reading you guys. The reviews mean so much to me. I can not believe people are actually reading my story. So once again, THANK YOU!**


	7. Chapter 7

How Not To

Chapter Seven

(Arizona P.O.V.)

" _Zo, do you have a thermometer?"_ besides thoughts of my sick daughter in the back seat that is the one thing rolling through my mind. _Zo._ Callie hadn't called me that in years. It came out of nowhere. It came out so easily. It almost felt… I don't know good. So, here I am, in the passenger seat of Callie's car headed to Grey-Sloan with a child who most likely has appendicitis trying to avoid looking at the woman driving. Trying to change my train of thought I pull my phone out and send Alex a 911 page to the pit.

After a couple minutes of silent driving we pull into staff parking. Before Callie even had the chance to turn the car off I was out of the passenger door and pulling Sofia from the seat behind me. Walking through the ER doors I look for Alex. Seeing the man in question talking to Jo Wilson I walk over.

"Alex…" He turns to face me. His eyes automatically fall to the little girl in my arms. "I think it's her appendix but we need an ultrasound and we need to run labs." He continued to look at me with a deer in the headlights face. "KAREV!" raising my voice brings him back to reality.

"Uh yeah, get her into exam room one." I start walking beside him to the exam room with Callie following closely behind. Alex looks to face me with a look of curiosity on his face.

"So, you got your girl early…" After placing Sofia on the examination table I turn to face Alex.

"They're home. For good actually." I shift my gaze to Callie who looks almost petrified standing on the other side of Sofia.

"Yeah, we're home. For good." Callie looks at Alex. Her jaw sets and I can see her inner doctor take over.

"She had tenderness in her lower right quadrant of her abdomen, low grade fever, didn't really have an appetite this morning. I agree with Arizona I'm thinking it's her appendix. I'm hoping it's not though." Alex nods his head and makes notes on the tablet.

"Well, we'll do an ultrasound and take some blood check everything out how does that sound beautiful." He kissed the top of Sofia's head as he directed the last word in the sentence toward her. "I'm just going to get a hand held. Hold tight." As Alex left the room I looked toward Callie who was reaching for Sofia's hand. I might not recognize this woman but I recognize the worry lines etched across her face and concern coming from those dull brown eyes. Just as I was about to open my mouth the door the room swings open. I look in that direction.

"Zo! What the heck is my niece doing here without? You could've shot me a text. I Would've met you down here instead of Karev." She was looking at the tablet that I assumed held Sofia's chart.

"You're not Peds Theodora you can't really help that much." Her blue grey eyes finally looked up from the tablet to me. Her gaze shifted from me to Sofia who was now holding on to Callie's waist resting her head on her other mother's hip. A slight smile tugged at her thin rose colored lips. I knew her gaze was going to fall to Callie next. And just as I expected, her jaw set, her eyes steeled over and she straightened up. Callie offered her a smile which Teddy only grimaced at her in return. If looks could kill Callie would be dead. Teddy slight cocked her head to the side and looked as though she was contemplating something. _Shit, she's going to go off on Callie._ Choosing to ignore the presence of the other woman in the room she looked back at me. _Thank you God!_

"I know I'm not Peds but you should've texted or called. I would've been there for you." Just as Teddy finished her sentence Alex walked through the door with a hand-held ultrasound and a kit so he can draw some blood. Walking over to Sofia on the bed he reached back with his leg positioning the toe of his shoe under the rail of the chair that met the wheel pulling the stool with him.

"Okay big girl, do you want to get the ouchy part done first?" Little brown eyes looked over at him.

"Only if my mommy can hold me." I smile at the little girl

"Absolutely." Alex pulled the instrument tray towards him and started setting up for the blood draw. As he set up I hopped up on the table and put Sofia in my lap. Sofia nuzzled her head into my neck and I rested my chin on the top of her head.

"Mommy, how come you don't do this stuff to me? You're a kid doctor too." I grabbed her hand and sighed.

"Well, I could but there is a rule that says family members can't help other family members." Alex looked over at me letting me know that he was ready.

"Okay Sof, Uncle Alex is ready. Are you ready?" with a nod telling us that she was ready Sofia closed her eyes and rested her head on my chest. Callie rounded the table so she could be closer to Sofia in case she needed her. Callie placed a hand on Sofia's shoulder and watched her daughter.

"You're going to be fine big girl." A few moments later Alex finished the blood draw. As he was taping her arm he looked at the little girl in my lap.

"You were amazing Sof, didn't hurt one bit, right?" Sofia turned to look at him.

"Not too bad. I didn't cry like a baby." She smiled just a little bit at the end of her sentence. He smiled back at her.

"Right. Not like a baby. Alright, the only ouchy part is over. Now I need to look in your belly is that okay?" Sofia nodded her head yes.

Praises were sent to Sofia from Callie, Teddy and me. I removed Sofia from my lap for the ultrasound but kept a hold on her hand while Callie held the other. The ultrasound confirmed that it was in fact her appendix. Deciding to wait on the blood work, Callie, Teddy and I waited in the exam room while Alex had to go check on a patient. There was definitely tension in the air. Teddy was shooting Callie sideways grimaces when she wasn't looking. Deciding that I needed to talk to her I nodded towards the door. Teddy nodded and left the room. I looked over at Callie and the sight brought a smile to my face. Callie had positioned herself behind Sofia and had her between her legs humming to her and shifting her slowly side to side.

"I'm uhm going to get some coffee. Would you like anything?" Callie looked over at me.

"No, I'm good. Go get some coffee. You deserve it. You were amazing with her Arizona." I smiled at her. The honesty and endearment of her statement showed in her eyes. After thanking her I make my way out of the exam room. Teddy was leaning against the wall waiting for me. I stop once the door closed and released a breath I didn't even know I had been holding.

"Thank you for not biting her head off Teddy. It means lots. Oh, and for coming down here. I know you have patients. You really didn't need too." Teddy stood from leaning on the wall and hooked her arm in mine with a sly smile gracing her lips.

"Oh, believe me I'm going to bite her head off. I just didn't want to do it in front of my niece. Plus, you and Sofia are important to me. I'd drop everything for you two. I'm here for you." I lean into her arm and rested my head on her shoulder as we walked.

"I know and I will always be so very grateful for that. As for biting Callie's head off don't be harsh. Our baby girl is sick. She doesn't need that right now." Once we reached the elevator I pushed the up button and stood up straight again. "I actually thought you were going to give her the third degree right then and there." That earned a laugh from Teddy.

"I am a decent person. I won't kick her while she's down." The elevator arrived and we both made our way inside. We proceeded to talk about Teddy's day and her flavor of the week she picked up from Joe's. Exiting the elevator we made our way to the coffee cart. Just as I finished ordering our coffee and was about to pay for it when another hand beat me to it. I followed the hand to the owner's arm and found the face of the woman I'd been slightly avoiding. A wide smile broke on the face in front of me and brown eyes raked my body up and down. _Wow, really discrete._

"Is there an airport nearby or is that just my heart taking off?" _You've got to be kidding me! UGH!  
_ "Eliza! Thank you for that. You really didn't have to do that." I plaster a smile on my face.

"No problem, it's just coffee. You can pay me back if you want." I turned to fully face her head on and cocked my head to the side a little. "Let me take you to dinner sometime Arizona."

"As much as I'd like to say yes, I can't. my daughter is in the hospital. Most likely with appendicitis so I'm going to be busy. But thank you for the off-" the lady at the coffee cart cut me off.

"Coffees ready Dr. Robbins." I turn around and grab the two cups. As I hand Teddy hers I turn back to Eliza.

"I should really get going. The labs will be ready soon." Seeing the disappointment was over Eliza's face I come up with a counter offer.

"Maybe drinks? I'll have to get back to you though. I promise." I grace her will my knock out full dimpled smile.

"I'll hold you to it Arizona." I nod and head towards the elevator. Once teddy and I step inside I look over at the dirty blonde woman beside me who has her lips tight as if she was holding back a laugh.

"Theodora. Not. One. Word." Teddy nods in understanding attempting to sip her coffee but as soon as we make direct eye contact she loses it, spitting coffee into her hand as she rushes to cover her mouth. She bends down and puts her hands on her knees and lets out a full belly laugh.

"That. Was the cheesiest. Pick up line ever!" The sentence was broken up because of her laughter. I can't help but start laughing too.

"Almost as bad as 'do you have a mirror in your pocket because I'd like to see myself in your pants.' Right" that only makes teddy laugh harder which in turn makes me laugh harder. Once we settle down I look at her again.

"Thank you. I needed that laugh." She smiles at me and places her hand on my shoulder after whipping it off on her scrub pants.

"Me too Zo. Now, let's go see how Sof is." We make our way out of the elevator and head to Sofia's room. _Thank God for friends like Teddy._

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys. Thank you all so much for the love and ideas in the reviews. It means so much. I hope you're enjoying the story so far.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey guys, So there has been some concern about Eliza in the story. Her only purpose in this story is just for jealousy. Also, This chapter is a bit longer than the rest. So here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

How Not To

Chapter Eight

(Callie P.O.V)

After watching Arizona leave the room I turn back to Sofia who is starting to fall asleep in my lap. I rest my cheek on the top of her head and release a sigh. I close my eyes and continue rocking her side to side. Quiet minutes pass slowly with an exception of the light snores coming from Sofia. With the sound of the door clicking closed I open my eyes and I find an anxious looking Alex Karev looking at me dead on.

"Well, spit it out Alex." He takes a couple steps towards me and hands me the tablet with the labs on it.

"It's definitely her appendix. So, we can take her up now and get her prepped. You know the drill." As he finishes his sentence the door opens back up Arizona and Teddy make their way in. Arizona looks at Alex as she enters the room.

"Know what drill?" Her blue eyes shift from Alex to me.

"it is in fact her appendix so she's going to need surgery." Looking back at Alex she takes the tablet from me to look at the labs.

"Oh well, that's okay. I'm in there though…" All eyes shift to her. Alex speaks first.

"Robbins, you cannot be in there. You know that." Handing the tablet back to him she smiles at him, sets her jaw and sends daggers to him through her eyes.

"Is there a reason you don't want me in there? Are you scared you're going to mess up? I trained you better than that. Or are you worried I might freak out? Are you going to give me a reason to freak out? I think not. I. Am. In. There." _Damn…_ Her tone isn't playful it was demanding and authoritative. I look at Alex and he nods his head to Arizona.

"Fine. Let's just get her taken care of." With his last statement, he ton his heel and leaves. I gently start shaking Sofia to wake her up.

"Hey Sof…" all I earn is a groggy moan. Shaking her a little more I try again.

"Momma?" I smile a little.

"Hey beautiful, it's time to get up. Uncle Alex has to fix your belly." She sits up and fear sets in her eyes.

"Fix my belly, what's wrong with my belly?" she looks into my eyes and then to Arizona. Arizona steps up to take her hand.

"Your belly is just a little upset. Uncle Alex just has to go in and take the hurt out while you take a nap. Plus, I'll be in there the whole time. There won't be any ouchy parts. I'll be there when you go to sleep and when you wake up. And Aunt Teddy will make sure Momma watches too." Arizona looks over her shoulder at Teddy who then steps up to Sofia nodding in agreement.

"We're all going to be there Sof. There's nothing to worry about." Teddy leans down to Sofia and whispers in her ear.

"Plus, you get all the ice cream you want when you're all better." At that Sofia perks up and she looks around at all of us.

"Then what are we waiting for let's get the ouchy out!" We all laugh at Sofia.

A few minutes later we are taken to Sofia's room where she is gowned and prepped for surgery. Arizona makes her way to change into her scrubs leaving me with Sofia since Teddy got paged to check on a patient. I look down at Sofia who is laying in the bed fidgeting with a stuffed giraffe that Teddy picked her up in the gift shop.

"You okay Sof?" I sit down beside her and try to catch the gaze she has set on the stuffed toy.

"I guess." She looks me in the eyes. "I'm just a little scared…" My heart starts to ache and I pull her into a hug.

"Oh Sof, you don't have to be scared. Mommy is going to be right beside you the whole time and I'm going to be up in the gallery watching. Nothing is going to happen." She nods her head and I let her go at arm's length. I look her up and down as a smile breaks across my face.

"When did you get so grown…" I cup her cheeks and rub my thumb across her left check. She flashes her smile and her dimples pop just like Arizona's.

"I'm going to be nine momma you know that…" she states it mater of factly. I chuckle just a little.

"Yes, I do." I kiss her cheek.

"Hey, Sof are you giving away all my loving over there." I turn to face the voice at the door. I'm met with Arizona walking in wearing scrubs and her scrub cap. My eyes follow her to the other side of Sofia's bed. I totally forgot how good she looked in scrubs. I know the two of them are talking but all I see is the smile Arizona has on her face and those bright blue eyes that always make my heart stop. It slowly gets hard to breath. _Jesus she's beautiful. God I was so stupid. That smile could stop wars, cure cancer. Torres stop staring. Get back to reality! Sofia! Remember her!_ Shaking my head, I'm brought back to reality. Plastering a smile on my face I listen into their conversation. Something about what Sofia wants to name her giraffe. My attention is brought away from the two of them from a knock on the door frame. All three of us turn to see Jo Wilson standing there with a few OR nurses.

"We're ready Dr. Robbins." I get up from the bed and back away so the nurses can move the bed. I look over at Arizona who had just placed a kiss on the top of Sofia's head. Her eyes meet mine and my heart speeds up again.

"Alright Callie, Teddy is going to meet you in the gallery. We've got this." She grasps my forearm and gives it a squeeze. _Sparks? Did I just feel sparks from her touching me?_ I look down to where her hand is, the only thing is, it's not there anymore. It's still tingling though. I look up at her and nod my head. I watch them as they wheel Sofia out of the room. I stand there and just breath. _She's going to be okay. They have this._ Exiting the room, I make my way to the OR floor. Along the way, I give hello's to people wondering about my return. After making my way into the OR Alex is working in I take a seat in the front of the gallery. There is no one else in here. One thing I'm grateful for. Sofia is already there hooked up to wires taking to Arizona and Alex. Alex nods his head and heads to the scrub room behind him. Arizona steps closer to Sofia. She places a hand over her cheek as the anesthesiologist lowers the O2 mask on her face. Arizona slowly leans down and places a kiss on Sofia's cheek then moves back and into the scrub room. A feeling of wetness on my hands brings me back to the room I'm sitting in. I look down causing another tear to hit my hands. Just as my hand touches my face to wipe the tears away someone behind me clears their throat. Turning around I'm met with Teddy.

"She's going to be fine Callie. They know what they're doing." She comes down the steps and sits beside me. Once she sits down she hands be a coffee. I smile at her and take the coffee from her and look back at the OR.

"I know. They're the best there is. I guess I'm worried because I'm still her mother after all. Oh, and thank you… for the coffee." The scrub nurses had draped her and were now putting iodine on the area.

"No problem. So, Cal, you're back home? That's great." I look back over at her and smile.

"Yeah. It's good to be back. There were too many memories to leave behind. Speaking of being back, how long have you been here. We missed you so much around here. It's not the same." I study the woman sitting in the chair beside me. Her hair isn't long anymore. It rests just above her shoulders with natural waves with bangs that frame her face. She's got a hint of tan in her complexion that makes her green and grey eyes pop. I smile at her remembering all the good times we had.

"Well, I came back a few months ago as a joint head of cardio with Peirce. She's great. It's good to be here. It's home. Like you said. Too many memories to leave behind." We both take a sip of our coffee and watch the procedure.

"So, how are you? I heard you ran off with a resident after she won a grant. Is she coming back too?" I turn to face her and see she is still watching the OR. Seeing that she wasn't looking at me I face to OR as well.

"I'm good. Adjusting. Again, but I'm managing. As for the resident, her name was Penny. Yes, I did go to New York to be with her. She was offered that grant and it all seemed so familiar. I refused to be standing in another airport heartbroken again so, I chased her. Thinking it would all be worth it. But boy I was wrong. About a month ago, she cheated on me at the hospital. So, to answer your other question. Is she coming back? Sure as hell not for me." I look back over at her again. Teddy has her eyes locked on me with a look of shock on her face. I let out a little laugh as I watch her open and close her mouth a couple of times. I raise an eyebrow waiting for a comment.

"Oh, Wow. Uhm, I'm sorry Cal. That is definitely a good reason to come home. I'm sorry I brought it up." I give her a sad smile.

"It's okay. It doesn't really bother me anymore. I mean I half expected it. If I had just payed attention to what everyone at the hospital was saying or started questioning the pity eyes. But everyone here will ask so I might as well get comfortable with talking about it." I sit and think about my next question. I notice Teddy analyzing my face. Just as I open my mouth to ask she beats me to it.

"You want to know how Arizona is doing? Don't you." I nod sheepishly as we both turn to look at the woman in question. She is standing behind Alex watching every move she makes. The momma bear expression she wears on her face makes a smile shine across mine.

"Arizona is fine. Now she is anyway. She talked to me a lot after you two went to court. She was hurt. A lot. She cried a lot. Though she may have gotten sole custody of Sof I know she feels she lost so much." When Teddy goes quiet I look over at her as a wave of guilt washes over my being. Before I can say anything Teddy cuts me off.

"Callie, I want to say some not nice things, but I want you to sit there and listen because it's something you need to hear." She looks over at me. When her eyes meet mine I nod telling her to go ahead. She takes a deep breath and turns to face me in her chair.

"When Arizona was telling me about the way you treated her in court I could not believe it was you that she was talking about. You drug her through the mud. You made her feel worthless. She cried for hours. You can I both know she would never do that to you. She didn't think you would do that to her. But you did. Personally, you aren't one of my favorite people right now. Because I am Arizona's best friend. So I just want you to tell me why you do what you did. Please. Because we both know you didn't come home because you missed the rain or the ferry boats o-or this hospital for a matter of fact. We both know you came back here for her. So as Arizona's best friend I want no need to know what you plan on doing. Because I refuse to pick her up from the bathroom floor after she tried to drink you away again. You hurt her. So much. She isn't all happy and chirpy any more. She's dark and twisty. Arizona isn't supposed to be dark and twisty. So please. Just tell me." I'm in shock from Teddy's words. I know I hurt her. But I didn't know how bad. _She tried to drink me away…_ Everything Teddy said went right to the heart. Like someone took barbed wire and wrapped it around my heart and with every beat it gets tighter and it hurts more and more. The guilt is crushing as it hits me wave after wave. I see Teddy shake her head. I know it has been too much silence so I realize I need to speak now.

"I-I… I know I hurt her. I am very aware of that. I have had a lot of time to think about it. I know that no amount of I'm sorry's will fix what I did. But I love her. I was a fool. It took me moving from the state with someone I could possibly love as much as Arizona to realize everything I could ever want or dream of was the one person I hurt the most. I was so disgusted with myself. I couldn't look in the mirror Teddy. I didn't recognize myself. I had no idea how I got to be that cruel vicious person. That's not me. I will spend every day of the rest of my life apologizing if that is what she needs. I did come back for her. Because I want to fight for her. I need to fight for her. I know I have no chance of her coming back to me but I will try." I have to stop to collect myself and wipe my face of the tears that had fallen. I take a depth breath and meet Teddy's eyes. "I cannot give you a good reason why I did the things I did. They are some of my biggest regrets. I will always regret them. Especially the day I left her in that therapy office. I-I did it for her… and for me. We hurt each other so much. She needed to heal. We needed to find ourselves again. Through all of the mess we've gone through we lost ourselves and got to the point where all we did was hurt each other. She's everything I have ever wanted. She's the one I want to tell everything to. I want to tell her the good news first. I want her to be there to hold me when I'm hurting. I want everything it be with her. She's the one. She-she's my one." I just let the tears fall. Not once did I break my gaze away from Teddy. Looking in her eyes I know she knows I'm telling the truth. Her lips curve into a small smile telling me she understands.

"Thank you for telling me this Callie. It's good to know you have good intensions with her. I'm trusting you. Please don't make me regret it." I smile at her and give her a hug.

"I won't I promise. Thank you for letting me talk to you." I pull back and see her smiling.

"No problem. I'm a good listener. Now why don't we go see little miss in post op. they look to be done." I look down into the OR and see Alex scrubbing out and Arizona standing beside her drying her hands. When we see the nurses wheel Sofia out we stand and exit the gallery then head to recovery. _Let's go see how my baby girl faired._

* * *

 **AN 2: Back again. Once again thank you. I'm sorry for any confusion. There was a lot to take in here I know. I just wanted to get past Teddy and Callie's conversation. There might be a tiny time jump after the next chapter. Once again thank you so much for the read. Please leave a review. If there is something you'd like to see in the story just ask for it in the reviews. I'll try my best to put all the requests in. But until next time, This girl is out! BYYEEE!**


	9. Chapter 9

How Not To

Chapter Nine

(Arizona's P.O.V.)

Grabbing a towel to dry my hands I glance up into the gallery and see Callie wiping her face and Teddy holding her gaze. _Jesus… she made Callie cry._ I turn back to Karev while he is still scrubbing out.

"Thank you Karev. You did great." I give him a smile.

"No problem. I'm glad you let me do it instead of one of those other idiots." We both share a laugh and I walk out of the scrub room. I walk through the corridor of the OR floor heading to the elevators. I stand there scrolling through some emails waiting for it to arrive.

"Hey, I take it your daughters surgery went well?" That voice sends chills down my spine and starts to make my skin crawl. I plaster my best smile on my face and turn to meet my company.

"Hey Eliza, yeah Karev did great. Didn't expect anything less than perfect." Eliza shifts on her feet to lean closer to me but I shift away slightly. Unfortunately, that goes unnoticed.

"So, since you are out of surgery could I maybe convince you to accompany me to the coffee cart?" she pulls her bottom lip between her teeth and smiles. _Why can't she take no for an answer? I turned down multiple times already._ I try not to groan in annoyance. Just as I am about to answer the elevator opens.

"No thank you Eliza, I need to go see my daughter." Before she can get one last word in the elevator doors close. I let out a deep breath and run my hands over my face.

When I get to Sofia's room the only other one there is Teddy. _Great, no Callie in sight. Time to see why Teddy made Callie cry._ I walk over to the dirty blond sitting in one of those uncomfortable blue hospital chairs. When I reach her side, I place a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Teds…" She turns around to face me.

"Hey Zo. Karev did great. Callie should be back in a few minutes. I think she went to get some coffee." She hits me with a smile. I sit on the arm of the chair and look her in the eyes.

"So, I saw Callie crying in the gallery… what did you say to her." Her eyes dart down to her lap.

"Nothing really, I just wanted to talk to her. I told you I was going to. She started crying on her own accord. She feels really bad Zo. She knows she's got a lot of work to do." She finally meets my gaze. "But, she's here to make things right. She's happy to be home. It's good for her to be here." She gives me a sad smile.

"Yeah… it is good she's home. I really need to talk to her. Oh, and guess who asked me for coffee. Again." Her thin pink lips start to curl like she's holding back a smile.

"Minnick?" I roll my eyes at the mention of her name.

"Yes. She is so persistent. I just want to grab her by the shoulders and shake her while I say 'We will never have a chance. Maybe the day hell freezes over'. I have drinks once and she is stuck on me. Like some growth. She… I can't even… UGH!"

"Who's a growth?" Teddy and I both turn around to see Callie walking through the door holding a cup of coffee. She has a slight smile on her face which in hand makes me smile too. Her eyes are slightly red rimmed still from crying in the gallery. Her eyes are a lighter shade of brown now than they were earlier. She is still beautiful as ever. Still breath taking and mesmerizing. My smile widens just a little bit more. She put her hair up showing off that tan neck. My eyes are attracted to her moving lips. Clearly, she's saying something but right now I really don't care. Teddy can answer her questions. I just want to take all of her in for a minute. Her red full lips turn into a smile and her laughter breaks me from my daze. I shake my head to bring myself back to reality.

"Sorry wh-what?" she steps closer to stand beside me.

"You were out of here. Are you okay? Maybe it was a good thing that I brought you some coffee" She laughs again and it makes the butterflies in my stomach erupt for the first time in forever. She hands me the cup of coffee in her hand and I take it.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking through the day. But thank you for the coffee you really didn't have to." She shoots me her megawatt smile and sits on the foot of Sofia's bed.

"It's no problem. You deserve it. So who is this growth? Do I need to watch out for them?" I glance at Teddy out of the corner of my eye and see her cover a smile with her hand. I take a sip of my coffee and clear my throat.

"Uhm, her name is Eliza Minnick. She's actually in your department, an attending to be exact. She took Webber's spot as the Director of the Residency Program." Callie's eyebrow shot up at the mention of her taking Webber's spot.

"Huh… yeah I'll watch out for her. Thanks for the heads up." Her tone was flat and she cocked her head to the side. _Shit. She knows something._ I smile at her.

"Yeah no problem? Have you heard of her? Apparently, she goes from hospital to hospital implementing these new teaching methods. She's supposed to be good but all she seems to do is but heads with everyone around here." Callie crosses her leg over her knee and that trade mark smile falls to her lips. It's the smile you give someone to be polite in an awkward situation. _Yeah, she definitely knows._

"I had heard from Grey that someone took Webber's spot. Didn't know she was ortho…" _I'm going to kill Grey._

"Momma…?" All of your eyes look to the little girl who is finally coming out of her sedation. Callie scoots up and cups Sofia's cheek.

"Yeah mija. I'm here. How are you feeling?" Sofia brings her hands up and rubs her eyes.

"Tired. Did Uncle Alex get all the ouchy out." Her eyes are set on Callie who is rubbing her thumb across her cheek.

"Yeah he got it all out." I can see her eyes getting heavy as she battles to keep them open. I stand up and walk over to her side.

"Sof, you can go back to sleep. You need your rest." Before she can protest she falls back to sleep. I bend down and place a kiss on her forehead. _It's alright baby girl. We're not going anywhere._

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys, so we're going to take a time jump. just not a huge one. Maybe two weeks. Just so Sofia is healed and Callie is back at work. Remember this IS Calzona. Bear with me. In this chapter, things might've seemed a bit rushed. I was trying to push through the surgery. I'm going to try to get the next chapter out by the morning so just hang tough. Once again thank you for the read.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Alright guys this is a big one for me. So enjoy. Oh, and don't hate me.**

* * *

How Not To

Chapter Ten

(Callie P.O.V.)

 _Two Weeks Later_

Pulling into my parking spot at Grey Sloan I am about to start my first day. Bailey was nice enough to give me another two weeks before I started since Sofia just had surgery and needed some recovery time. I look into my rearview mirror and fix my hair. I need to make a good first impression which is exactly why I dressed professional for the day rather than just wear a pair of scrubs and my lab coat all day. Feeling satisfied with my look I get out of the car and make my way through the staff entrance. I greet people who say hello and grab a coffee from the coffee cart then head to the elevators. I pull out my phone to check my schedule for the day and scroll through my emails. When the doors open, I'm met with a Teddy Altman.

"Morning Teddy." She greets me with a smile as I step on.

"Morning Cal, ready for your first day back?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." She places a hand on my shoulder

"Well you are the head of ortho again. You know what to do." The doors open at the ortho floor and I step out.

"Thank you, Teddy. Now both of us need to go kick some ass." We share a laugh as the door closes. I make my way down the corridor to my office saying hello to everyone I recognize. I make it to my office and take a seat behind the desk in the rolling chair. My office hasn't changed one bit. The familiarity of the office is comforting. I smile, close my eyes and lean back in my chair. _It's so good to be back._ I open my eyes when I hear a knock on the door. I stand up from my chair and grab my lab coat from the coat stand to my right and put it on and roll the sleeves up to my elbows. Once I deem myself presentable I take my seat back in my chair.

"Come in." A woman with shoulder length black, no brown hair and grey blue eyes walks in. She's wearing navy blue scrubs with her white lab coat. I stand again as she approaches my desk. She pulls her hand from her lab coat and sticks it out for a hand shake.

"Dr. Torres, my name is Dr. Minnick. I'm an attending here in ortho. It's good to finally meet the ortho god I've heard so much about." I take her hand and shake it firmly _So you're the one who's been trying to screw my Arizona…_ I put on a smile that would make the most stuffy socialite proud and try not to grind my teeth.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Minnick and I prefer goddess actually. I've heard a lot about you." I motion for her to take a seat at one of the proffered chairs as a sit down in my own chair.

"All good I hope" she laughs nervously and I study her as she sits down in the chair to my left. She's pretty. Good skin, pretty eyes. Arizona must have an ortho complex. I send her my megawatt smile.

"Absolutely. Now what can I do for you on this wonderful Monday morning Dr. Minnick?" I see her shift in her seat so she is sitting up straight. _That's right…be nervous._

"Well I was wondering if I could scrub in with you today. I saw that you were installing a Vertical Titanium Rib Prosthetic today. It seems interesting. Normally, they are done on kids but you're doing one on a full-grown adult. I thought it would be cool to watch also it would give me a chance to pick your brain about your regenerative cartilage research." I lean back in my seat and think on it for a few seconds. Why would I let her in on MY case? I should put her on scut work. Maybe pile on the intern work. _Stop being mean Torres. She works in your department. Give her a chance._

"I would love for you to pick my brain about my research but I don't think my procedure would be that interesting for you. I thought you were interested in the sports medicine side of ortho. But since you came in here and asked politely sure, why not! The more the merrier." I send her another smile and I see her take a breath out.

"Thank you, Dr. Torres-" a knock on the door interrupts her sentence.

"Come in, please." The door opens and Arizona walks in. She is looking at something on a patient tablet so she hasn't noticed there is someone else in my office.

"Morning Callie, but I need an ortho consult." She finally looks up as she walks in and sees Eliza sitting in a chair. Her steps falter and her eyes go wide. Eliza makes a comment before I can.

"You could've paged me Dr. Robbins. I would've met you on the peds floor and saved you the trip." I snap my eyes over to Eliza and see her eyeing Arizona up and down with an overly happy smile on her face. _God, could you be any less professional._ My eyes shoot over to Arizona who has a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Thank you for the offer Dr. Minnick but I thought I should've asked Dr. Torres. I think she's seen a case like this before. So, I thought I should get her opinion." I look over to Eliza and see her shoulders slump down.

"Well, we were done here anyway I will see you in the OR Dr. Torres." She stands and exits the room and Arizona takes her place.

"So, you met El- Dr. Minnick?" I hear the underlying tone of nervousness in her voice. I reach over and grab my coffee and take a big drag.

"Yes, I met Eliza. She's actually scrubbing in with me after lunch. Should be a fun surgery." I meet Arizona's gaze and smile.

"Oh, that should be fun." She shoots me a dimpled smile.

"Yeah, so what's this case you need help on." Arizona hands me the tablet and I take a look.

"His name is Eli Mason. He's 17. Osteosarcoma. I remember a few years back you did a successful case like this and replaced the infected bone with a healthy cadaver bone." I hand the tablet back to her.

"Yeah, I can help you. Uhm. I can round with you later and talk possibilities with the patient and his family. Let them know about the treatment and what not." Arizona perks up and stands.

"Thank you so much Callie. I'll page you when I go check on him after my next surgery. I should be out maybe 12:30. We can maybe grab lunch to review the case a little more, then we can round?" I follow her to the door.

"Yeah sure that's fine." She turns to face me once we reach the door and with being this close to her I can smell her perfume. It attacks my senses. I want to just breath her in but I know it will be obvious so I smile.

"Awesome. I'll see you in a bit then." She shoots me her dimpled smile and leaves. I close the door behind her and rest my forehead against the cold hard wood. _Awesome…_

The morning flies by with rounds and some chat with my co-workers. I got the page from Arizona a few minutes ago letting me know she was on the way to the cafeteria. I walk through the doors and make my way to the line. I grab some carrots, a small salad and a bottle of water because the meat loaf looks more like last week's mystery meat. I pay for my food and find a table. Once I sit down I survey the room. Some faces I recognize and some I don't.

"So, the rumors are true huh? You are back?" a chair pulling out beside me catches my attention.

"Yes, I am. And it's good to be back Maggie. Let me tell you that." I send her a smile.

"It's good to have you back Torres. This place wasn't the same without you." Soon the table is full with Maggie, Alex, Meredith, and Jackson. Jackson and Alex both groan causing the rest of us to look into their line of vision. I can't help but grimace when I see Eliza trying to talk Arizona into sitting with her. My jaw instinctively sets and my eyes narrow in on the ignorant brunette.

"She just cannot take no as answer. One date and she is all over Arizona." Jackson says. _One date? They went on a date?_

"Honestly, I feel bad for Minnick." All of our eyes shoot to Maggie. She is intently watching Arizona and Eliza. "I mean, come on she's pining for someone she has no chance with. Bad part is, I think she knows she has no chance." Maggie looks away and pops a grape into her mouth. I just sit back and listen to them talk.

"She might just think if she keeps bugging Arizona enough she might actually say yes." I decide it's time for me to say something.

"She's scrubbing in with me this afternoon. So, I'm pretty sure I'll get a good read on her later." All eyes look at me now. Meredith's eyes lock on to mine.

"You're letting Minnick scrub in with you?" I take a bite of my carrot and shrug my shoulders.

"Yeah, why not. I need some time to intimidate the woman who is going after Arizona. Gotta make sure they can handle the ex-wife pressure and stuff." _Plus the more time, she's in my presence the less time she has a chance to convince Arizona._ My comment gets a laugh out of them and I smile. I look over to where Arizona and Eliza are standing in line. Arizona says something and Eliza smiles. The smile isn't reciprocated as Arizona walks over to our table. Jackson pulls a chair from the table behind us for her. She sits down and huffs. I smile because of the similarities between the way Arizona huffs and how Sofia huffs when they're annoyed.

"You good Robbins?" Alex offers.

"Great, just great." Arizona angrily bites one of her carrots. I can't help but chuckle.

"Easy there, killer the carrot is innocent." Her blue eyes meet mine and she smiles a little. I give her a smile back. "Want to take lunch back to my office so we can talk that case over?" I offer trying to get her out of the cafeteria and away from being in the same room as Eliza.

"That would be great." We both stand and bid our friends goodbye and grab the remainder of our lunch. The walk to my office is quiet. Not awkward quiet which is a good thing. Once in my office we both take a seat on the black leather couch.

"There's only so long we can hide out here." I say as I pick up a carrot and bite. "She is probably going to come in here at some point. This is her floor too." I look over at Arizona and she's already looking at me. She glances away then back at me.

"Yeah well, being here is good enough right now." I lock gazes with her. I can see the wheels turning behind her eyes. I look away as I reach for my water.

"Penny for your thoughts? I can see the wheels turning." I look back over at her and take a sip of my water. Her eyes are looking down at her salad that was finally starting to look unappetizing.

"It's just…She just won't take no for answer. It's getting under my skin. I try to be a nice person I really do. I decline her offer every time nicely. I would've thought she got the idea by now. But now I just want to…to just… UGH she just…" Arizona slams her body back on the couch and covers her face with her hands. I can't help but feel bad for her but I also can't help but feel good about the fact she doesn't want to deal with Eliza. These relationship conversations seem to get a little easier as time goes on. It's comforting to know she trusts me enough to talk about this stuff with me. I move on the couch so I am fully facing her.

"Maybe she's the type of woman you can't just politely decline. You might have to get nasty about it." _Or you could just give her a right hook. I think Bailey would make an exception for the circumstances._ Arizona groans and uncovers her face and looks at me.

"I know but that isn't me. I don't like to get nasty." I place my hand on hers and smile softly.

"I know but I think you have to. She seems really dense. Get it over with. Rip it off like a band aid." She smiles over at me.

"Yeah, I am. As soon as I have a free minute." I squeeze her hand then let it go. I pick up another carrot.

"I mean if you chicken out I will be glad to do it for you." I smile and take a bite of my carrot. A look of shock spreads across Arizona's face and her mouth drops.

"Would you?" I can't help but laugh.

"No honey, this is your battle to fight." I tense up at the slip of the pet name and I see she is unfazed by it which makes me feel better. I clear my throat and close my salad container.

"So, about this case." I look over at her as I take another sip of water.

"Right." We spend the next hour talking the case over. Coming up with different solutions if the parents don't like the cadaver bone idea. I honestly missed these days. Talking through cases while eating lunch in one of our offices. Or just enjoying each other's company. I look up from my notebook I'm scribbling notes in and find Arizona looking at me with a small smile on her face. I try to read her face but I can't pick anything up. I know she's thinking of something. She locks eyes with me and her intense blue eyes seem to reach right to my soul. Oddly, the vulnerability doesn't scare me off.

"Thank you, Callie." I smile at her and stand to put my things back on my desk.

"No problem, it is my job. Plus, it's a really cool case." I turn back around and sit on the corner of my desk. I see Arizona cock her head to the side slightly.

"Not just about the case, Callie. For talking to me. About Eliza. I kind of expected you to be short with me about it, honestly. It means a lot to know we can talk without one of us getting into a screaming match. I like that we can have civilized conversation." I'm slightly taken back by her comment. _Not what I was expecting…_ I walk over to the couch again and take my seat beside her again.

"Well, if you ever need to talk about anything I'm here. I promise. Whether I like the topic or not. I am here. Bend my ear all you want." I send her a smile and I notice a sparkle in her eyes that I haven't seen in a long time.

"Thank you, Callie…" I see Arizona get suddenly nervous and her eyes shoot down to her hands in her lap. "Callie, can I ask you something?" She looks up at me again now I'm the one who feels nervous.

"Uhm yeah, sure. Shoot." I turn a little to face her head on. I brace myself for anything to come out of her mouth. I see Arizona take a deep breath and she looks away from me. _This can't be good._

"I think I'm going to ask Eliza for drinks." That I was not expecting. Her words hit me like a ton of bricks. My heart went to being in overdrive to not beating at all. I could die right now. It feels like I'm dying. She pulled my heart from my chest and crushed it with a baseball bat. Before she notices my hurt I throw on my best mask and give her my new and improved fake smile that I can only hope she believes.

"Not to sound harsh. But you were just complaining about her. So why the sudden change of mind?" I see she bought my fake smile. It tears my insides up to try to sound supportive. Because let's be honest, all I want to do is scream and jump up and down and throw a tantrum. But that won't get me anywhere. _If there's anywhere to get now…_

"To tell her exactly how I feel. I need to get things straight once and for all. Hopefully in a more personal setting she'll get my message." I nod my head. Part of me wants to believe her but the other part of me wants to grab her by the shoulders and tell her how stupid she's being. _She's an adult. She knows what she's doing I guess. Bullshit! She's giving that other woman a reason to pursue her more! How can she be so stupid?_ I sit up straight and ignore my internal battle and look Arizona dead on.

"If you are completely sure this is how you want to handle this. Then I support your decision." _Even if is a VERY WRONG one._ Before she can say anything in return my pager interrupts our conversation reminding me of my surgery with…her. "Oh uhm, I've got a surgery to get to…" I see Arizona's shoulders slump and her eyes dart to the floor. I place my hand on her shoulder which makes her look at me again. "I have your back on this. If you think it's the right thing then go for it. I'm here. Talk to me if you want to." I send her a genuine smile.

"Thank you again Callie." She leans in and unexpectedly hugs me. I can't help but hug her back. My arms wrap around her and for the first time in a long time I feel at home. I can't help but close my eyes and enjoy the connection. Before she pulls away she whispers in my ear "Now, go be a Rockstar, Rockstar." Her words make me smile and we pull back from our hug. We both stand and exit my office. We head in different directions. I head to the attending's lounge to change and she heads to the elevators. _Let's go be a Rockstar._

* * *

 **AN: Alright, I know. You guys are probably mad. But I promise. There is a method to my madness. Just hang with me. The next chapter will pick up with Callie's surgery with Eliza. I decided to split them up because this chapter is a monster compared to the rest. Once again. I repeat. DO. NOT. HATE. ME.**


	11. Chapter 11

How Not To

Chapter Eleven

(Callie P.O.V.)

I'm standing at the scrub sink of OR 6 watching the pre-op nurses wheel my patient in. There is something about standing in a scrub room here at Grey-Sloan. I'm not exactly sure what it is but I know it's good. I feel closer to home standing in an OR here. People tend to not give ortho the credit we deserve. They call us carpenters. In my opinion, we're artists. We take things and rebuild them. We make things from scratch. It takes skill to be able to rebuild a hand or in this case, build a man a full ribcage and install it into his chest. It's art. I grab the package with a coarse sponge, rip it open and start to scrub. I look the through the OR and see everything in order my eyes drift up to the gallery and its packed. I can't help but smile behind my mask. The scrub room doors open and I look in that direction. My head of ortho professionalism rears its head when my assisting surgeon walks in late.

"You're late Dr. Minnick." I snap. "We are not late to surgeries. Not in ortho, we do not tolerate that." My eyes shoot back to the OR.

"I'm sorry Dr. Torres. I ran into the chief on the way here. She was asking about the ideas I had for the residency program." I look over at Eliza and she is putting a facemask on. I grab a sterile towel and dry my hands and forearms.

"I didn't ask for your life story Dr. Minnick. Don't let it happen again." I throw my towel into the waste bin with some force and walk into the OR. I walk in with a smirk and nod to my team. The nurses help me gown and glove. I step to the OR table and look at my sedated patient. I send up a silent prayer to whatever god is out there to help me change this person's life for the better. I look over at one of the nurses.

"Do we still have my playlist on rotation Bhoke?"

"Yes Dr. Torres, Chief Bailey asked we kept it on rotation." I smile as she nods to another nurse signaling her to put my playlist on. Dr. Minnick steps up to the table across from me as the music starts.

"Alright people…" I look around locking eyes with everyone on my team. "Let's work for a cause and not for the applause. We're not here to be average. We're here to be amazing. To change lives…" I look at the scrub nurse next to me. "10 blade please." I take the offered scalpel and start cutting into the body laying on the table.

About an hour and a half into our procedure Dr. Minnick clears her throat preparing to talk.

"The gallery is packed today. You must always have packed galleries." I try to control my eyes to keep them from rolling out of their sockets.

"Flattering won't win me over Dr. Minnick. As for the packed galleries, not always. Only when I'm doing a huge procedure. Like the one today." I take a peek over my shoulder into the gallery and notice it is still packed. People are standing at either door way just to get a glance. I smile to myself and face the body cavity in front of me to continue my work.

"So, Dr. Minnick, tell me about yourself. Husband? Kids? Family?" I know I'm prying but I really don't care. She might see it as me trying to be nice but in honesty I'm trying to get all the information out of her that I can. I see her hands flex around the instrument she is holding which tells me she's thinking of something.

"There isn't really much to tell. I try not to make attachments because my job requires me to move around a lot. So, no husband, family or kids." _Try not to make attachments my ass…_

"I see how that would complicate things with your job." I see Eliza's hands steady so I look up at her. Her eyes are locked on the gallery. I follow her line of vision to find her staring at a certain blonde in the front row talking to Teddy Altman. I clear my throat and turn back to my task trying not to growl but I still can't help but instinctively set my jaw. _Be the bigger person. Let it go. Let it be._ I exhale deeply

"You still with me Dr. Minnick?" I see fingers flex around her instrument again.

"Yeah, I'm here." I look up at her and steel my gaze at her. I know I'm making her uncomfortable when she looks away. I can't help but smirk to myself and crack my neck.

"Good let's keep it that way. So, tell me, why Grey-Sloan? What made us sound so appealing that you had to take our offer?" I resume my work while listening to Eliza.

"Who would want to turn down a position at one of the best hospitals in the country. Grey-Sloan has the number one most sought after residency programs. Being able to be a part of the future doctors we send out of here sends me great joy. You guys don't really like change around here but I think I won the board over with the exception of Meredith Grey. Which is okay right now." _Not all of the board my friend_.

"Well Meredith Grey isn't the only one on the board you haven't won over yet." I look up at the same time as Eliza.

"Who else is on the board?" I smile wide enough so it shows in my eyes.

"Me. Not only am I head of ortho, a member of the board but I also own part of the hospital." _Boom bitch…_ I see nerves become visible on her face. I continue my work again.

"So, I uh guess being late for my first surgery wasn't a good first OR impression?"

"No not really. But it's okay. I haven't counted you out yet."

We both go back to our work. The surgery is about three fourths of the way done. My temper is raging. Dr. Minnick seems to be more obsessed with who is in the gallery than what is going on in the OR. By this point the grip on her retractor has gone completely limp and she is no longer giving me the detailed answers I'm looking for. I look over at her when her hand completely falls from the retractor and I find her eyeballing Arizona again for the umpteenth time. I see Arizona kindly gives her a smile and faces Teddy again. My anger hits a new height when I realize Arizona is contemplating having drinks with this incompetent excuse of a surgeon. I turn back to the OR and look at the nurse who is in charge of pagers and phones.

"Could you page Danielle Tyler please." The nurse nods and I see Eliza fall back to the OR.

"Is everything alright Dr. Torres? Did we miss something?" I look over at my ignorant assist who is frantically looking at the monitors. I try to reel in my anger before I open my mouth. I shake my head and an annoyed chuckle slips from my mouth.

"I did not miss anything. You on the other hand have other things on your mind than this surgery. So, Dr. Minnick I need you to scrub out and leave my OR." At this point my ortho resident who I consider my most promising student. No one finds ortho all that appealing. Everyone goes for neuro or cardio. So, finding someone who is as into ortho as I am I can't help but get excited.

"Dr. Torres, I'm here I'm sorry if I seem a little distracted." I look back over at Eliza who has a look of pleading on her face and I raise an eyebrow at her. I shift my gaze to my resident.

"Alright Tyler step up and take Dr. Minnick's place and let's get this thing started." My resident steps up but when Eliza doesn't move I give her one of my glares and she tries to refuse to back down.

"Dr. Torres I would appreciate it if you keep letting me assist. I promise you now have my undivided attention." I meet her eyes dead on while I keep my glare up.

"Dr. Minnick, you are taking away from my resident's chance to learn. So please leave my OR." I see her gaze shift to the gallery again which spurs my tempted down anger up again. "I said OUT Dr. Minnick! Or do I need to call security and have you removed." I notice as my team jumps a little from my sudden outburst. I keep my gaze head on meeting Eliza. I keep giving her the worst Torres glare I can come up with.

"Yes, Dr. Torres." I can hear the anger in her tone. I watch as Eliza steps aside. She pulls her surgical gown and gloves off and slings it in the trash with enough force to make a snap. She walks into the scrub room, rips off her surgical mask and storms out. I'm pretty sure if those doors could slam she would've slammed it. I shrug and take a deep breath.

"I'm sorry about that guys." I meet everyone's eyes again during my apology. "Alright Tyler, we're almost at the finish line. Help me get there." I can tell my resident is smiling behind her face mask which in hand makes me smile too.

"Let's kick some ass Dr. Torres."

Three hours later we finished the surgery, now my resident and I are scrubbing out after completing the surgery successfully.

"You're pretty damn good Tyler." I look over at my resident and see a smile of pride on her face. "That's right be proud of what you just did. You we're bad ass!" I get a chuckle out of my resident.

"Thanks Dr. Torres. I mean my teacher is kind of shitty but I'm managing." She smirks and laughs at my attempt to act hurt.

"Ouch, there goes my ego." Tyler grabs a towel and dries her hands.

"Can't let that head get too big, can we?" we both laugh again as we both leave the scrub room. She heads in the opposite direction of me as I make my way to the attuning's lounge to change into my other clothes again. After getting changed, I page Dr. Minnick to my office. I put my lab coat on and head to my office.

After sitting down for a couple of minutes there is a knock on my door. I sit up, straighten my clothes and lean slightly on my desk resting my arms on my desk with my hands clasped.

"Come in." Dr. Minnick walks in and I motion her to take as seat.

"What can I do for you Dr. Torres?" I try to maintain my composure.

"Dr. Minnick, I just had a fifth year in my OR. She had more interest in the procedure in the last part of the operation than you did the whole time you were in my OR. Tell me what part of that isn't acceptable?" I raise my voice slightly when I say the question. Eliza's eyes dart to the floor.

"I'm sorry Dr. Torres it won't happen again. I promise." I stand up and brace myself against my desk.

"Dr. Minnick, our, no MY patient could have died today because of your lack of interest and your inability to pay attention to a surgery. There were multiple times where you almost let the retractor drop into the body cavity. What part of that is acceptable?" Before she can answer I answer for her. "None of it. So here is my suggestion. Listen closely. When you're in the OR next time. Try not to act as incompetent and as stupid as you did today because the other department heads of this hospital will let you off as easily as I am. You are an attending. Act like it. that title isn't just handed to you. No, you work for it. You work hard for it. The blood, sweat, and tears it took to achieve that title will mean nothing. Your job. Teaching the residents and helping them to become great surgeons is all for nothing. You're here to make great surgeons. Be a great surgeon. If this is the kind of doctor you are I think I might need to bring this to Bailey's attention." At this point I am breathing heavy and stirring with anger. "Now, get out of my office and actually go practice medicine." Eliza all but runs out of my office when I sit back down. I run my hands over my face and let out a loud groan which turns into a growl. At this point I'm ready to get out of here. I'm glad Arizona has Sofia tonight it'll give me a chance to go home and sleep off this very shitty afternoon. A knock on my door get my attention.

"WHAT?" I yell. A mildly scared Meredith Grey walks in quickly and shuts the door behind her. "Oh, sorry Mer." I lean back in my chair and try to rub out the headache that is forming.

"Geez Cal, who pissed in your coffee." Meredith takes a seat on the couch.

"Freaking Minnick that's who. She was so obsessed with Arizona in the gallery that she wasn't paying attention to what was going on in the OR. The patient could've coded on the table and she still would've stood there undressing Arizona with her eyes." I get up to go sit beside Meredith on the couch. My body sinks into the soft, worn leather. I lean my head against the back of it and close my eyes.

"You're kidding? I never liked her. I keep her out of my OR at all costs." I laugh a little.

"Hm. That works." I sit up and look at Meredith. "and Arizona wants to have drinks with her." An expression of shock and confusion becomes etched into Meredith's face.

"No… she can't" I shrug and look down at my hands.

"She is. We talked about it this afternoon. She says it's to tell her no in a more personal setting hoping she understands but I think it's just going to encourage Eliza." Meredith leans back on the couch.

"Wow, we'll she's a grown up. She'll have to dig herself out of the hole she's putting herself in." I do nothing but sigh. "Go home Cal. You need some sleep." Meredith stands and gives me a smile. I smile back and watch her leave my office. I look around my office and stand to gather my things. I make my way out of my office and head home for the night. _I believe a bubble bath and a good bottle of red is what the day calls for._

* * *

 **AN: Heyyohh guys! Well tell me what you think. I hope you enjoyed it. It is currently 4:09 AM my time and I have to be at work at 7:30. But I really wanted to get this chapter out. Thanks for the read guys. Oh yea! If there is anything you want to see in the story please ask in the reviews and I will try my best to make it happen.**


	12. Chapter 12

How Not To

Chapter Twelve

(Arizona P.O.V.)

"Sofia?" _Where is that child…_ as I turn from the sink I see Sofia running full speed down the steps sliding on the hardwood floor once she hits the bottom. My heart automatically lurches up when I see her start to fall but I know she's okay once she hits the floor laughing landing on her bottom.

"What did I tell you about running down those steps little miss?" I walk over and help her stand up and pat her on the butt as she walks by me to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry mommy…" Sofia hops up on the bar stool and leans across the breakfast counter. "But it's really fun. We didn't have stairs back in New York. I won't do it again. I promise." She bats her long eyelashes and props her chin up on her hands. She shoots me the same megawatt smile she shares with her other mother. I can't help but smile back at her and shake my head.

"Mhm… you better not. Because if I can't do it, you can't either. Now, hop down and wash your hands. Dinner is ready and we're watching a movie while we eat now scoot!" I smile as I see her hop down and take off running down the hall to the half bathroom. "No running!" I turn around and grab plates from the cabinet, along with forks and napkins. I place them down on the counter beside the stove as Sofia makes her way back into the kitchen.

"Are you still in that phase where you eat ranch dressing with your spaghetti?" I start plating the spaghetti as I wait for her answer.

"Yeah, it's actually really good. You need to try some mommy." I watch as she walks over to the fridge and grabs the bottle of ranch.

"I'll take your word Sof." I slide her plate down the counter to her so she can top it with her topping of choice. I grab a pot holder and get the garlic bread out of the oven.

"Please tell me you made that..." I place the hot pan on the counter top and look over at Sofia as she is eyeballing it and licking her lips. I can't help but laugh at her.

"Yes, I made it. With the home-made garlic butter, too that grandma Barbie makes too." I watch as Sofia's face lights up with excitement. Her arms shoot up in the air and she fist pumps.

"Yes!" Once I deem the bread cool enough I cut a piece for both of us.

"Are you starving or something Sof?" I laugh as I speak.

"No. Well, can you blame me for being excited. It's been a long time since I've had your homemade spaghetti and garlic bread. Penny didn't like spaghetti so we didn't eat it in New York." I watch as she shrugs her shoulders. My heart breaks a little every time Sofia talks about New York. It was a part of her life I will never get back. I sigh as I grab two bottles of water.

"Well, now you can have it any time you want. Plus there's extra so you can take some for lunch tomorrow if you'd like." I see a smile grace her lips. "Here, take these and go pick a movie." I hand her the water bottles.

"Yes Ma'am" she gives me a salute and heads off in the direction of the living room. I can't help but smile at her actions. Some days she talks like a grown up then there's times where she acts like a kid her age. I grab the two plates with spaghetti and make my way to the living room. I put the plates on the coffee table and take a seat on the couch. I look at our movie options all over the floor. Sofia has come up with system. She has two piles. One pile is full of yes's and the other pile is full of maybes. Right now, we have two yes's and one maybe.

"What do we have Sof?" I watch as she pulls her bottom lip between her teeth as she concentrates on her options. I see her shove _The Adventures of Babysitting_ out of the yes pile giving it a no which leaves us with _Sing_ and _Moana._ I bring my hand over my mouth to cover a laugh as Sofia brings her hand up to rub her chin in contemplation.

"I can't decide…" we sit in silence of a second and then the grabs _Moana._ "This is the one." Sofia picks up the other two movies and places them back on the shelf. Well, it's her movie shelf. She pops the DVD in and comes to sit beside me.

"Good choice Sof." I lean forward and grab our plates. I hand her the plate with spaghetti drenched in ranch and I rest my plate on my legs after I cross them. We both sit and watch the movie as we eat. I can't help but glace at Sofia every now and then. I can't help but smile. Never in my life did I think I would find myself sitting on the couch with my daughter, eating spaghetti and watching a kid movie. If you had told me this ten years ago I probably would've laughed in your face. But now, I would trade the nights out and the one night stands for exactly what I'm doing now. I lean forward and place my empty plate on the coffee table and Sofia follows suit. I push the button on the side of the couch so the foot rest pops up. I look over at Sofia who is burying herself in my side. When she lifts her head up I move her hair from under her head and she places her head on my lap. As my daughter becomes entranced in the movie again I rest my elbow on the back of the couch and prop my head on my hand. I run my fingers through her long brown hair that is laying across my lap. I study her face and all the subtle details on it. I can't remember the last time I was this content in my life. I want to freeze time and keep her here for as long as I can. It feels like the minutes that pass are only seconds. Sofia turns her head and her eyes meet mine. Her eyes are a beautiful sparkling brown much like Callie's used to be. I cock my head to the side and give her a smile as I place my left hand on her belly.

"Mommy…" Sofia's eyes shift down to her hands that are toying with the finger that used to hold my wedding ring. I can't help but sigh a little as my heart breaks.

"Yeah baby?" I look back up to her face and continue to run my fingers through her hair. Sofia still doesn't meet my eyes.

"I miss you." Her brown eyes finally meet mine. "A lot." I give her a sad smile as I bend down to kiss her forehead. I can't help but let her words break my heart some more.

"I miss you too Sof but you and Momma moved back. So now we can see each other whenever we want. Which means more dace parties and movies nights like tonight." A real smile tugs at Sofia's lips

"I know. I'm so happy about that. I hated New York." She looks back down at her hands that are still playing with my fingers. I take a second to figure out if I want to pry or not. But why not?

"Why did you hate it there? I thought you liked New York." I lace my voice with concern.

"I did at first, everything was so big and new. But then, Momma and Penny started fighting." I feel Sofia take a big breath. "It didn't happen a lot but when you and Momma started being friends again Penny would get mad. I got scared so I went to my room." I couldn't stop Sofia. I was so into what she was saying. I know I shouldn't be. I should probably tell her to stop. "Mommy, can I tell you something?" _Stop her now. You don't need to be hearing all of this. Yes, you do! It could be important. listen to your daughter._ Ignoring my waring conscience, I bring my attention back to Sofia.

"Anything baby." I see brown eyes drop again.

"Penny hit Momma." My mind goes blank. I go speechless. I know if someone was to walk through the front door I'd look like a deer in headlights. I feel my anger start to boil under my surface. I can feel my jaw start to set. _That bimbo ginger laid her hands on Callie… no way. I swear if she did I will fly out to New York and hit her back for Callie myself._ I stop myself from thinking and try to reel in my anger. I clear my throat.

"Why would you say something like that Sof?" Sofia sits up from my lap and faces me on the couch. I can see the seriousness in her eyes.

"It's true." She drops her gaze. "Momma and Penny, we're fighting one night. Something happened at the hospital that day. I don't know what but Momma was sad and Penny was yelling. Penny started talking about you. She said you don't act like a Mommy I deserve. Momma got really mad because she got very quiet. I walked to my room and watched from the door. Momma told Penny to leave our house but Penny wouldn't leave. Momma told Penny she gave up lots for her including taking me away from you. Momma said Penny would never be the woman you are. Then Penny said some words I can't say then Momma said that you're not nothing, that she loves you and she didn't want me growing up around someone like her. I saw Penny bring her hand back so I looked away then I heard her hit Momma. I shut my door and grabbed my pink blanket and squeezed my eyes tight hoping it would go away. A few minutes later Momma came and got me and we left Penny." At this point I didn't know what to feel. I was angry that all of this happened in front of my daughter. I was hurt that Callie hadn't told me this. I was happy I finally knew. I was pissed off at Penny for hitting Callie. I felt sorry for Sofia who would carry this with her for all of her life. I'm all around pissed off. Deciding now is not the time to digest my feelings of the situation I lift Sofia's chin up so she meets my eyes.

"I'm so sorry you had to deal with this sweet heart." I bring her in for a hug. "You shouldn't have had to deal with that. It won't happen while you're here. I promise." I pull away and cup Sofia's cheeks. "Your Momma and I love you so very much. No matter what."

"I know Mommy. I love you too. More than all of the sand in the ocean." I smile at her and give her a kiss on the forehead. "Alright little one. Time to hit the bed. You have school tomorrow and I have to work."

"Alright." We both got up from the couch and made our way to Sofia's room. We read a few chapters of her new favorite book and said our good nights. After I was sure she was asleep I made my way back to the living room to clear the plates. Once in the kitchen I put the plates in the dish washer and grab a bottle of wine. Deciding to forego the glass I just take the half bottle up to my room and plop in the bed. _After the day, I've had I don't need a glass._ Picking up my phone I type out a text.

" _ **Hey Teds, you still up?"**_

I take my first long drag of my favorite white wine. My phone starts ringing and pick it up.

"Hey Teds."

"Hey Zo, what's up?" I take another sip of wine.

"I told Callie I was going to ask Eliza for drinks." I look at the liquid inside of the bottle waiting for Teddy to blow up.

"You did what… Why would you do that? What happened?" I take a long swig of the sweet wine.

"I was looking for some type of sign she was jealous I guess. But she was okay with it. She said she would support my decision if I thought it was a good idea."

"Well do you think it's a good idea?"

"It couldn't hurt could it. It's just drinks to tell her to back off." I swirl my wine around in the bottle.

"Zo, you know she's not going to back off. She was practically undressing you while she looked at you in the gallery today." I cringe at the memory.

"Yeah, I'm glad we left out of the gallery when we did."

"Apparently Eliza dropped a retractor into the body cavity and got showed up by a resident. I heard Callie giving her the third degree in her office afterward. It was intense." I hear Teddy give a slight chuckle.

Oh my… I wish I had seen that." I smile at the thought.

"Zo?"

"Hm?" I place the wine bottle on the bedside table and lay back on my bed.

"What are you thinking… Callie came back for you. You're seeing she's changed we talked about it earlier. But now you tell her your taking Eliza out for drinks. And she was supporting you. Instead of getting jealous and being short with you she actually talked it out with you. Then you pull this. I might be your best friend but I'm Callie's friend too." I groan and sling my arm across my face.

"I don't know Teddy. Maybe instead of asking Eliza for drinks I'll ask Callie. We need to talk. Every time I try something breaks up the conversation. I'm willing to try I think but I don't want to get hurt again."

"Stop being scared. You both have grown. You both have changed. Maybe it's time for a fresh start. It wouldn't hurt. Maybe talk about it. Come up with some standards and rules so you both avoid getting hurt." I nod my head in agreement

"You're right Teds. I'm going to see if Callie and I can do drinks or something." I roll over to face the window.

"But first tell Eliza to back off before I do." I smile at Teddy's words.

"Thanks Teds." I let out a yawn.

"Well I have two more things to say before I hang up. One, Happy Coming Out Of Your Mother's Vagina Day." I lift my phone from my ear and see that it is 12:03AM which means it if officially my birthday. I groan at the thought but I can't help but laugh at the way Teddy put it.

"Well, thank you Theodora."

"Okay, last thing. We still on tomorrow night at Joes? Some of the others will be there too but we're gonna keep the Birthday thing quiet."

"Yeah, I'll be there."

"Great now go to sleep so you look refreshed in the morning instead of looking like the old woman you are." I let out a yawn again.

"Well thanks Teddy. But night."

"Night Zo." I hang up my phone and place it on charge. I roll over in bed looking at the empty spot beside me. Grabbing the extra pillow, I snuggle it up to me. I let out a sigh and slowly drift off to sleep imagining that the pillow I'm holding on to is the one woman I want to be holding right now. _Callie…_

* * *

 **AN: Hey Guys. So we got some new information in this chapter and we also got a tiny look into Arizona's mind about Callie. I love writing Sofia and Arizona chapters they just flow. But I hope you guys enjoyed. thanks for the read and thanks for sticking with me! LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	13. Chapter 13

How Not To

Chapter Thirteen

(Arizona P.O.V)

"Shut up!" I fling my arm over to my nightstand and blindly search for my phone to turn the alarm off. "Ugh. SHUT UP!" I finally feel my phone in my grasp. I pull it along with the cord right out of the wall. I crack one eye open and silence the alarm. I sit up in my bed and look at myself in the mirror on the vanity that sits across from my bed. Catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror I can't help but cringe. My secondary alarm goes off letting me know that it 6:00AM. After turning my alarm off again I drag myself out of bed and make my way to Sofia's room to wake her up.

After Sof complied to getting out of the bed I make my way to the bathroom and turn the lights on. The bright lights shoot straight to my brain awakening the impending headache I was bound to have due to the bottle of wine I drank last night. I flick off half of the lights and groan. I hop in the shower and attempt to clean the hangover off of me. After about 20 minutes in the shower I'm stuck standing in my walk-in closet trying to decide what to wear. After a couple minutes of contemplation, I decide on a red skin-tight pencil skirt that ended just above the knee and a black silk blouse. After tucking in my blouse, I walk over to my vanity and start doing my make-up. I go with something that doesn't stand out. A light blush with some peach colored eye shadow. I take a look at myself in the mirror and I can't help but smile. I run my fingers through my hair that is full of natural curls and waves now that it is mostly dry. _Not bad Robbins._ I can remember a time when I couldn't even fathom the thought of looking in a mirror. I hated my image. I hated who I had become. I hated me. I avert my eyes from my reflection. The sound of little feet running down the hall cause me to smile. Just as I look up at the door Sofia comes barreling through the room to me and wraps me in a tight hug.

"Happy Birthday Mommy!" Though the words make my skin crawl I can't help but let my heart swell the way Sofia says them.

"Thanks, beautiful." I place a kiss on the top of her head. Sofia lets me go and sits on the foot of my bed. I look in the mirror and see her take in my outfit.

"You look really pretty Mommy. But, something is missing…" I turn to face her just as she is getting up and walks over to my assortment of lipsticks.

"Yeah? What else do you think I need love bug?" I see her eyes scanning her options and she picks a deep red one. Handing me the tube she smiles.

"This one! You always look very pretty in red." She sends me a smile and I apply a coat of lipstick. I turn back to face her and strike a cheesy modeling pose.

"Well, how do I look? Am I ready for the runway?" I change my pose and do a hair flip that earns a giggle from Sofia.

"You look amazing Mommy. Like a superstar. You look better than Selena Gomez." I can't hold my laughter in. I look in the mirror and part my hair. I put some hairspray in to make sure my curls make it through the day.

"Not hardly Sof. But thank you anyway. Now on to important things. Is your bag packed for your night with Zola?" I walk over to my closet and pick out a pair of black heels that make my ass go POW!

"Yes ma'am. All packed. I can't believe I can't to have a sleep over with Zola it's been like forever." I laugh at the way she exaggerates forever.

"It seems that way doesn't it. We'll since we're both ready let's get some breakfast and get this day started!"

We both make our way down to the kitchen. Sofia has a bowl of cereal and I just go for a cup of coffee. After finishing breakfast, we hop in the car and get a jump on our day. I drop Sofia off at school informing her that I left a note in her bag for her teacher informing them that Maggie would be getting Sofia today. After watching Sofia make her way into the school I pull off and head to work.

I pull into my assigned parking spot and check my hair and makeup over. I reply another coat of lipstick and I finally get out of the car to make my way through the hospital. I walk through the hospital with my head held high I can feel the eyes on me as I walk through. I know I look good I can't blame them. I smile as I give people good mornings. Once I hit the elevator I hear a cat call coming from behind me.

"Do my eyes deceive me or is it Arizona Robbins?" I turn around and I'm met with a smug smile coming from Teddy.

"Good morning Theodora." I give her a smile and take the coffee she hands me.

"I won't say it because I know you hate it so I wrote it on the cup." I glance down at the cup and saw her writing. _Happy Birthday Zo! AGAIN!_ I smile at her gesture and give her a hug.

"Thanks Teds." We both step on to the elevator.

"So are you going to tell me why you look as good as you do. It wouldn't happen to be because there's a chance Callie will be a Joe's tonight?" I see her watching my face out of the corner of my eye. I feel a smile start to form but I quickly stop it. "I saw that! It's because of Callie! That explains all the red." I roll my eyes at her.

"Whatever you say Teddy." The doors to the elevators open and I start making my way out. "Thanks again Teddy! I shoot her a smile as I make my way down the hall.

"I see right through you Robbins!" I make my way to my office. Turning on the lights I walk in and notice a beautiful flower arrangement made of sunflowers and long stem hot pink roses. They brighten my office completely. I drop my bag to the floor while I absentmindedly walk towards the flowers. I pick up the card and read the typed note.

 _I heard it was a pretty lady's birthday today. So, happy birthday Arizona. -E_

My smile instantly leaves my face. Once I see the only clue of who the flowers are from. My jaw sets and I grab the vase that the flowers are in. _I cannot believe Eliza out of all people would send me flowers. This ends today!_ I let out a huff and storm out of my office to head to Ortho. The whole way there I'm fuming getting angrier by the second. Once I hit the ortho wing I make my way to the nurse's station.

"Morning Dr. Robbins. Those flowers are awfully gorgeous." I place the flowers down on the desk.

"Thanks Renee. Have you seen Dr. Minnick I need to have a word with her." I see the nurse click a few buttons on the computer looking for her schedule. As I grow impatient I look around the ward. After a few sweeps, I see the woman in question. Fortunately, she is alone. I leave the nurses station and head toward Eliza. I shove the flowers into her chest effectively causing her to take a deep breath in.

"What the hell is this about?" I watch her intently. Her eyes shift from mine to the flowers then back up to my face.

"Good Morning to you too Dr. Robbins." I set my jaw and grit my teeth.

"What the hell are the flowers about? Are you that dense?" I step back with the flowers in hand. "Dr. Minnick. I am going to say this once. Only once." I step into her space and point a finger in her face. "This is not a ploy. I am not playing hard to get. I do. Not. Want you in my life. So please stop now before I go to Bailey and file a sexual harassment complaint against you. If I so much as see you breathing in my direction that's exactly what I'm going to do. Don't make me be the bad guy. Do us all a favor and leave me the hell alone!" I look at the woman who is standing in front of me with a blank expression on her face. I walk away from her and slam the flowers down in the nearest trash can breaking the glass vase. I try to reel in my anger and control my breathing. I don't look back but I feel eyes on me. I step into the open elevator and begin my day.

The rest of the morning is a blur. Normal rounds. Some paperwork that had been building up over the weeks. Today was the day Callie and I prep for our big surgery. Deciding to call it a quits for the morning I make my way to the cafeteria to grab some lunch after stopping into the attending's lounge to change into my scrubs and lab coat. On the way, down I take my phone out and send a text to Callie.

" _ **How about we meet for lunch to go over this case once more before we go talk to the patient and family?"**_ Truthfully, I know we didn't really need to go over the case I was just craving Callie's presence. I missed her while she was gone and now that she's back I can see her and work with her. We have yet to have any conversation about her being back meant for us but I'm hoping we'll get that chance tonight at Joe's. I step through the cafeteria doors and my phone vibrates.

" _ **Can't"**_ I scrunch my face up at the one word reply. I can't help but feel a little disheartened at her decline for lunch.

" _ **You sure. I can bring lunch to you if you're busy."**_ I stand in line and survey the days options for tolerable food. I grab a container of fries along with a turkey wrap and a diet coke. _It's my birthday. I'm allowed to skip a salad._ I pay for my items and check my phone. No texts back from Callie. I let out a sigh and see Teddy sitting at a table along with Meredith Grey. I make my way over and take a seat.

"Hey guys." I pick up couple fries and stick them in my mouth. Meredith looks at me and shakes her head. "What?" She looks up to meet my eyes.

"Did you really go all the way up to ortho just to throw the flowers Callie sent you in the trash." I see her cock her head to the side waiting for my answer. I let out a small laugh.

"They were not from her. They were from Eliza." Meredith leans back in her chair.

"They were from Callie. I brought them in for her this morning since I was in before you." I scrunch my face up in confusion. Once she noticed my confusion she expanded. "They were sunflowers with pink long stem roses? The note said something about it being a pretty lady's birthday. I was there with her when she ordered them last night after her surgery." I lean back in my seat thinking.

"But the note said -E not -C or even Callie. Why would they say that then?" At that Meredith groans.

"Those damn idiots can't tell the difference between an E and a C." I lean forward in my chair and rub my temples.

"She saw the flowers in the trash thinking I rejected her didn't she."

"Not just the flowers but the shattered vase and everything." I look up at her.

"It was only shattered because I thought they we're from Eliza. I yelled at her in the hallway telling her I wasn't interested in her in more or less words. I was so mad." I groan. As I see Alex walk up I slide my container of fries in his direction. "I'll see you guys later. I've got to go." Standing up I grab the untouched turkey wrap then head up to ortho. _I've got to fix this._

By the time I'm standing in front of Callie's office I've come up with two possible scenarios. Scenario one being that she sees the mistake I made and we're fine. Or, scenario two, she gives me the full-blown Latina temper she houses. Honestly my bet is on the latter due to past experiences. I knock on the door and await an answer.

"Just a minute." I hear sniffling then a throat clearing. I chance a glance in the small window. I see her taking a long sip out of a water bottle and dabbing her eyes with a tissue. I move away from the door and lean against the wall. _Something is seriously wrong. She wouldn't seriously cry over flowers I threw away…would she._ "Come in." I walk into the office and see she had taken a seat in her chair behind her desk. I send her a small smile as I approach her desk.

"Since you didn't get back to me I thought why not come bring you something to eat anyway." I place the turkey wrap on her desk and gauge her reaction. She takes the wrap and sends me a nod of thanks. "Callie…" She brings her eyes to me and I see they are a little red along with her cheeks. She plasters a fake smile on her face.

"Hm?" I take a seat in the chair across from her. I decide to tackle the flower issue first and give her time to gather herself and time to decide to figure out if she wants to talk to me about why she's crying.

"I'm sorry about the flowers. I didn't know they we're from you until Meredith had said something. They got the note wrong at the florist." I get a small chuckle out of Callie which makes me confused.

"It's fine Arizona you don't have to apologize for that. It's just flowers."

"Yes, I do. I threw them in the trash. I shouldn't have. They were really beautiful. Thank you."

"Well, you're welcome. But why did you toss them?" I look down at the hands in my lap.

"The card had E. I thought they were from Eliza. I came up here and caused a scene. But, on the bright side I don't think I have to worry about her coming on to me anymore." I hear a laugh come from Callie

"I had heard someone had caused a scene up here. I wish I had seen it. But, why do you think Eliza is going to back off now I mean just the other day you wanted to take her out for drinks?" I look up at Callie and see her intently staring at me with a small smile on her face.

"I said some not so nice things to her. Like telling her that I'd take the situation to Bailey and file a sexual harassment claim against her if she kept perusing me." I watch Callie's face turn into a small smile.

"Well, Robbins. I think you grew a pair." I smile at her

"It's amazing what some miracle grow and sun light will do when you want to grow a pair of balls." We both laugh at the joke. I can't help but get caught up in her beauty of her just laughing. I slowly stop laughing as I take her all in. I can't help but look at her smile. Her lips. Her full, red lips I instinctively lick mine at the memory of their taste. That memory which is now faint. I see her wiping her eyes of tears from laughing so hard. Her brown eyes. They're dull. They lack the normal shine and glimmer. That slightly bothers me. I notice the dark circles under her eyes. Her voice brings me back to reality.

"I needed that laugh. Thanks Zo." I'm taken back by that nickname again. It gets me every time. It makes butterflies erupt in the pit of my stomach. It's been years since she called me that. Since before the plane accident. It still has the same effect on me now that it did then. I give her a small smile and clear my throat.

"Uhm. No problem. I don't want to push or anything but you we're really all that okay when I came in the door. You had been crying." Her eyes drop and her shoulders slump. _You need to start calling yourself Buzzkill Robbins_. I mentally slap myself.

"Oh, Uhm just a personal thing." Her response in like a punch in the gut. Why would she tell me though? I'm not her person. I lost that right years ago.

"Oh. Okay." I look down to my hands. I hear her stand from her chair and round the desk. I look up and see her walking to her leather couch with the turkey wrap in hand. Once she sits down she pats on the spot beside her letting me know she wants me to come sit beside her. I get up and sit beside her.

"It was just Penny. It ruined my mood for the day." I instantly stiffen at the mention of her name. The things Sofia told me about her come rushing back into my mind. I feel myself getting mad all over again. The thought of her putting her hands-on Callie and the fact that Sofia saw the whole thing. I feel my jaw set.

"When were you planning on telling me she hit you?" My hand shoots to cover my mouth. I can't believe the words came out of my mouth. My eyes go wide at the same time Callie's do. I watch her mouth open and close a few times like a fish. I can see the tears welling in her eyes behind the shock. I feel bad for just letting the question come out. "I-I I didn't mean… I'm sorry."

"How did you know…" I drop my eyes avoiding eye contact. "Arizona, how did you know?" Her voice came out stern and flat. I look up at her and see a single tear trailing down her cheek. I take a risk and go to wipe it away. Just as my hand makes contact with her left cheek she flinches. Before I can wipe the tear, she pulls away from me breaking my heart. I drop my hand and look at the floor.

"Sofia told me last night. Please tell me she made it all up. Please. It can't be true that, that woman hit you." I hear Callie take a deep breath. I look over and I see her shoulders slump in defeat. "She did. Didn't she?" All Callie did was nod her head in confirmation. I feel my stomach twist into knots. I see Callie's eyes close as more tears stream down her face. The sight of the woman in front of me who was always so strong, who managed to keep her feelings in check broke my heart.

"Arizona, I need you to go… Please. I'll meet you in the patient's room at 2:00." Her eyes met mine. Though she was physically telling me to go her eyes were pleading me to stay.

"I'm not going anywhere not when you're like this." I scooted towards her just a bit. "Callie, I'm going to hug you." Callie stood up and backed away from me quickly.

"No, don't. If you touch me I'm going to cry." I stood up and walked towards her.

"Cal, you're barely holding your tears back now. I'm not one hundred percent sure of what's going on with you so I'm going to hug you until everything feels like it's going to be okay." With every step, I took towards her she took one step back. She kept backing up until she hit the book case that rested on the opposite wall. I was standing face to face with her. I could see the dam in her eyes about to break. I could see was going to break whether she liked it or not. I extended my arms toward her.

"No. No. No!" Callie protested. The dam broke just before I wrapped her in my arms. Her body completely stiffened at the touch and the sobs started. She fought against me which only made my hold her tighter. After a few seconds, she stopped fighting and fell into me. I hold her up like it was the last job on the world. Like it's my only job in the world. She rested her head on my shoulder and let out everything she had kept bottled up for god knows how long. I rubbed circles on her back while shushing her.

"It's okay Cal, I'm here. Let it go." After I few minutes of holding her, her sobs subsided and her heavy breathing stopped. She pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"Thank you, Arizona,…" I couldn't help but smile. I placed a hand on her cheek which caused her to wince again which in turn broke my heart more.

"I'm here for you Callie. If you ever want to talk about it I'm here. I promise I'll listen." I felt warm breath on my lips. Only at this moment did I realize how close her lips were to mine. I looked back up from Callie's lips to her eyes to only find her brown eyes staring at my lips too. Her warm breath on my lips sent tingles down my spine and made goosebumps pop up on my skin

"Arizona…" My breath hitched when she said my name. Her eyes finally made their way away from my lips and back to my eyes. "You can let me go now." I reluctantly drop my arms from around her.

"Right. Sorry." I stepped back giving us plenty of space apart. "I need to get going anyway. I've got an appy." I started walking towards the door and placed my hand on the door handle. Without looking back at Callie, I let out a deep breath.

"Callie, you can still talk to me. You don't always have to be a brick wall. You're allowed to crack and break." I make my way out of her office and head to the OR floor thinking of everything that just happened. _Break on me and shatter like glass. Whenever your heart needs to break just break on me Calliope._

* * *

 **AN: Well guys. How was that? We had a little tension between our ladies at the end of this chapter but Callie pulled away. I wonder why? Anyway. I hope Y'all are still hanging with me. The response to the last chapter was BEYOND amazing. Thank you guys so much. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I LOVE YOU GUYS! Until next time *kisses***


	14. Chapter 14

How Not To

Chapter Fourteen

(Arizona P.O.V.)

Two weeks. Two weeks since I had seen the woman who I couldn't keep out of my thoughts. Of course, we worked together but it is a big hospital after all. Callie had been working because I had seen her name on the OR board. Even when I got Sofia I didn't see her. I either got Sofia from school or picked her up from Meredith's. Honestly, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried about her. I sent her multiple texts. Offering simple things, like coffee or even lunch but I never got a response. I don't think I'm in the wrong to be as pissed as I am. A cheery voice from behind me pulls me from my thoughts.

"Hey Arizona!" I whip my head around and see a smiling, bubbly red head coming my way.

"Hey April. What's up pretty lady?" I start walking in sync with her as she keeps walking down the hallway.

"Oh, nothing really. Just thought I'd see you before surgery with Dr. Torres with in OR 5." April raises her eyebrows at me. She knew I had been worried about Callie. She also knew that Callie had been avoiding me. So, I'm happy she's decided in helping me finding Callie.

"Are you now? I might just have to drop by and see how things are going." After picking up the underlying message in our conversation I can't help but smile. I see April check her watch.

"Well I've got to go scrub. See you later yeah?" As April kept walking in the direction of the OR I started to turn back and head in the direction of the gallery.

"Absolutely! Thanks, Kepner." After stopping at the nearest vending machine to grab an apple juice I make my way to the gallery. Finding the gallery empty I take a seat in the back row so I'm not noticed. I look at the scrub team and the patient. It's a young guy. No more than twenty-two years old. Exposed bone from the shin and forearm. A familiar red scrub cap grabs my attention. I can't help but watch the woman who has been missing from my life for the past two weeks. I see her look over to April and talk as they scrub. I bring my attention back to Callie. I can't help but be awestruck by her. _God, she's gorgeous…_ She looks strangely sexy in scrubs. Her piercing brown eyes that you see over her face mask sends chills down my spine. I can remember the days I just wanted to reach across the OR table, rip off her mask and just kiss her. Kiss that gorgeous exposed neck. Those shoulder muscles… _Enough Robbins. Quit it!_ My shoulders slump a bit as I remember the fact that Callie had been ignoring me. Or well, at least hiding from me.

*Flash Back*

I had just finished a routine appy and I was heading up to meet Callie for a meeting with our patient. When I entered the room, Callie was already there waiting. She glanced over at me to address my presence and we went about explaining the case normally. Afterward I tried to talk to her about meeting everyone at Joe's that night for drinks.

"Well, since I trashed your flowers how about a drink to make up for them?" I send her a full blown dimpled smile which in turn receives nothing from Callie.

"Can't sorry. I have to work on department budgeting." With that she walked in her own direction leaving me standing there.

Later on, that week we had our cadaver bone surgery. Once again, I was met with silence and short answers. The surgery was a success of course. Once again, I extended an offer.

"I was heading to get some coffee. Care to join me?" I try to meet her eyes as she is looking down at a tablet updating our patients chart. Not once did she meet my eyes as she placed the tablet back on the stand.

"Rain check? I need to get Sofia. It's a half day." Knowing that she was telling her the truth I let her go.

"Oh, okay. Give her a kiss for me." I watched her walk away. It was then I knew that something was wrong. She didn't hold her head high as she walked. Just as I was about to follow her I was pulled by a scrub nurse to talk.

*End Flash Back*

Seeing Callie nod her head letting April know she was done I stand up and all but run out of the gallery to stand at the nurse's station in front of the OR. The longer I waited the faster my heart beat with anticipation. The seconds that ticked by seemed like years. Finally the door opened. The beautiful woman that has been haunting my dreams walked through the door still wearing her scrub gown and cap. I couldn't help but watch her as she untied her scrub cap. Her long black locks weren't long anymore as she took the scrub cap off. Her hair had been cut to just above her shoulders. The short hair makes her look younger. I smile automatically as I take in her beauty. Callie was still keeping her eyes locked on the floor as she leaned on the wall beside the door. Just as I was about to open my mouth to say something to her I felt a hand on my back.

"Yah know if you stare at her like that people are going to start thinking you're going crazy or something." It was an all too familiar voice.

"Teddy, I'm not staring. I'm simply…Observing. There's a difference." I kept my eyes locked on Callie as she was running her hands through her hair.

"Well, either way you should stop you look stalkerish." Just as I was about to turn around to look at Teddy brown eyes came up and made their way to my eyes. The second our eyes locked my heart stopped and my breath hitched. Just as quickly as our eyes met Callie tore her eyes away and shifted back to the ground. Her shoulders almost slumped in defeat as Callie started to make her way down the hall away from me.

"Teddy, we'll talk at lunch." Not even caring about her response I run after Callie down the hall. Once I caught up to her I grabbed her wrist.

"Callie, where the hell have you been?" Callie tried to jerk her arm away from me.

"Living my life. Where have you been?" I put the brakes on to my movements causing Callie to stumble back towards me.

"I haven't seen you in weeks. You won't answer my texts. What if something had happened with Sofia?" My voice came out cold and flat which caused Callie to roll her eyes.

"I don't have to text you back. And if something had been wrong with Sofia I hope you would've called me! I've had a bunch of crap going on okay. Just drop it, Arizona! If you knew then you'd understand. The last time I tried to let you understand I was completely torn in half and finally letting go of everything that has been locked away for months. But that's it. Don't keep trying to be there for me damn it! You've got your own life to worry about so stay the hell out of mine!" Finally, Callie broke my grip and started back down the hall. I frantically searched the hallway for an empty room. Seeing an empty patient room, I grabbed Callie's wrist again and drug her into the room. After slamming and locking the door, I closed the blinds to keep the outside world out. Callie let out an irritated groan.

"Arizona Elizabeth Robbins! I swear to god if you don't let me out of this room!" As Callie's voice became louder during her statement my patience finally withered away. Callie's eyes widened letting me know she saw my jaw set and my eyes fill with anger.

"Who the hell are you to yell at me like that? Who the hell are you to tell me what or who I can and cannot care about? I don't know how not to care about you! I don't know what the hell is going on with you or what bug is stuck up your ass but I am trying to be there for you damn it! I am trying Callie! I want to be there for you but if you really want me to stay the hell out of your life. Fine! Look me in the eyes and say the words!" I was beyond furious at this point. My eyes searched the face in front of me waiting for the words I wanted to hear. Finally, Callie's mouth opened to say something but it instantly closed. Take a deep breath along with a step back I tried to regain my professionalism. "We are not leaving this room until you tell me what's up." Offering her a sad smile I try to lighten the mood. "You're going to get wrinkles if you keep frowning like that all the time." Callie knew I meant business as I stood in front of her with my back to the door, arms crossed over my chest and an eyebrow raised. I met Callie's glare head on. Almost instantly I saw her anger dissipate.

"Arizona. Thank you really. But, it's just things I have to take care of. I need to work through." When Callie tried to reach around me to grab the door handle I stepped in front of it cutting off her access.

"Callie sit down…" I nodded toward the chair in the corner of the room. Callie reluctantly walked over the chair and plopped down in it. I walked over to her as she ran her hands along her face as her head dropped and her eyes closed.

"Don't make me do this Arizona. If I tell you I don't know how you're going to take it or how I'm going to react." I squatted down next to Callie so I was level with her. I hook my index finger under her chin so her eyes meet mine.

"You need to let this out Cal. Keeping everything bottled up isn't good for you. What you tell me right now will stay between us. It will not leave this room." I can see the emotion forming in Callie's eyes. Tears hadn't formed yet but I could clearly see the pain that was hidden in those eyes. The brown eyes I used to call home. The same ones that didn't sparkle anymore like the night sky on the fourth of July.

"Arizona if I tell you this you can't flip out. If you have something to say about it use a calm tone because your anger will only make me feel worse." I cocked my head to the side as worry flooded my senses. I watched as Callie's eyes fell back to her hands. I watched her as she started to twiddle her thumbs. Exhaling deeply Callie finally opened up.

"So, uhm Penny… Oh god." Callie looked up at the ceiling hoping that gravity would keep the tears back. All too soon my stomach started knotting up at the mention of Penny. Instinctively I take hold of Callie's hand and lace our fingers together.

"Take your time." Callie's eyes found mine again. I gave her another soft smile sending her energy that everything was going to be okay.

"Penny cheated on me back in New York. There had been talk about it at the hospital but I never believed it. But one day I caught her in an on-call room with some brunette." I gave Callie's hand a squeeze and brought my free hand up to her cheek. Just as I made contact Callie gave a little bit of laughter.

"Ha. That's not even the good part. She blamed her cheating on me. Said that it was my fault. Then she started insulting you. Claiming that she was a better mother to Sof than you were. She wa-" I couldn't help but cut her off. I could feel my anger welling up again.

"She what? She blamed her cheating on you? Then Insulted my parenting skills! Okay that's it!" Just as I was about to stand up Callie reached for my free hand bringing me back down to her. I locked her gaze seeing the pleading and desperation in them.

"Arizona…" I pull a hand free and cup her check.

"Her cheating was not your fault Callie. She made that decision. I know I'm not the one you'd really like to talk about cheating with but that was wrong. Cal, I'm so sor-" Callie raised her free hand telling me to stop talking.

"Arizona, that was the night she hit me. The night Sof saw everything." I dropped my hand from her cheek once I actually heard the words coming from Callie's mouth. In an instant range flooded my system. The sides of my vision started becoming red.

"She actually laid her hands on you?" I try to reel my anger in to finish this conversation. Callie dropped her gaze again trying not to make eye contact with me. I know she can tell I'm livid. With another deep breath Callie finishes.

"The first time she got mad about me defending you she threw a coffee cup at the wall." At this point I'm totally speechless and my anger is reeling. I'm seeing nothing but red. I start shaking my head trying to form words.

"Callie. I swear to god. I'm going to hurt her. How dare she lay a hand on you!" I stood up and started pacing in front of Callie. Thinking of the fact this is real life to us. I'm completely dumbfounded.

"She called the day you found me crying. She told me she was coming back to me. After her grant if up she told me she was coming back to make things right between us. That losing me was the worst thing she had to go through. My tears weren't sad tears they were angry tears." I stop pacing and face Callie. I look down at her where she is still sitting in the chair. A laugh bubbles from my lips.

"Is she crazy?" my question comes out with my laughter. Seeing Callie's face fall I stop laughing. "She is crazy. I can't believe her. She has the gall to to t-to tell you she was going back to you. Did you tell her to stay in New York?" Callie nods 'yes'. "And she is still coming back? Are you serious!? Callie she's nuts and has some serious anger issues apparently." Shaking my head, I start pacing again. "This is fucking ridiculous!" Callie's hands on my shoulders stop my pacing.

"Arizona. It's okay. I'm okay. It's going to be okay." I scoff and pull away from her.

"This is not okay Callie. Not one bit." Callie grabs my upper arms and rubs her hands up and down while she gives me a sincere smile.

"I know it's not okay. But, I'm a big girl. This is my fight. Promise me you won't say anything to anyone. I've taken care of everything." I see the truth in her eyes. I let out a groan and locked on to her eyes.

"Fine but you owe me! And if she ever comes near you again I swear I will-" I'm cut off by Callie's arms wrapping around me pulling me close to her in a tight hug. I tried to fight the smile that formed on my lips at the warm and tingling connection. The feeling of that hug brings me back home. Callie is my home. I wrapped my arm around Callie and fell into her embrace resting my head on her shoulder.

"Thank you, Arizona. I needed to talk." When I started pulling away I looked at Callie studying her face. Callie's eyes are locked on my lips again and my eyes involuntarily flick down to hers. Realizing the distance between us again. My emotions take over and my movements fall into auto piolet. I bring my hand to cup her cheek. Once my hand meets her cheek Callie's head falls into it and I can feel her breath quicken on my lips. I slightly shift my gaze from Callie's lips to her eyes. She was staring me down. Her eyes showed no uncertainty. I start inching closer waiting for Callie to run. I waited for her to bolt out of the door and never look back.

"Callie…" I breathed her name out as I traced my thumb along her bottom lip. They we're so soft. I missed those lips. I want to remember how they felt against mine. What they tasted like. It had been ages and Callie's lips and their taste was something I missed so much. "Callie, do you want me to leave now?" I waited for her to give me some type of sign to stop what I was doing and leave. But I saw no apprehension. _What's left to lose?_ Leaning forward slightly my lips brush against hers. The slight contact sent tingles down my spine. When I pulled away opening my eyes I see that Callie's eyes are closed. I watch as they slowly flutter open. I look for any regret in her eyes but I see none. Callie slowly runs her hand up my arm to cup the back of my neck. She slowly pulls me back in to kiss me again. The spark was overwhelming. Not like fourth of July fireworks something more. My brain craps out at the kiss. Her lips tasted of nothing but pure Callie. I remember why she was my drug of choice. I deepen the kiss as I take hold of her hips and pull her into me. I run my tongue against her bottom lip which causes her moan making me smile. The kiss goes from slow and passionate to fast and hungry. I pull her bottom lip between my teeth that causes an animalistic groan to come from her lips. Lord knows how long that kiss lasted. All I know is that if I had an option I would never end it. The kisses became less feverish and started to become slow again. Once it slowly ended I rest my forehead on hers. I clear my throat to get ready to say something.

"That was…" I struggle to find words to describe it.

"Yeah." We stare into each other's eyes. Both of us not ready to break the moment but unfortunately Callie's pager thought otherwise. The sound of the high-pitched beeping makes us pull apart. I back away to give us some room while Callie checks her pager.

"Nothing serious. But they're probably wondering where I ran off to." I nod my head in agreement.

"Yeah I should probably get going too." I walk towards the door and unlock it. Just as I'm about to open it to leave Callie grabs my hand.

"Arizona." I turn to face her. I see her gears grinding in her head. I wait for her to say something else as I just stare into her eyes. "Sofia is staying with Zola Friday night. So we're both free." _Is she about to…? Nah!_ I smile at her words anyway. "Would you want to do dinner with me. There's this new Italian place that opened up. I could make reservations for us. We can talk about what just happened. Or anything really. I didn't regret what just happened. Just so you know. It just it was nice. So please think about it. But you don't have to if you don-" I cut Callie off with a kiss and she whimpers at the contact. I pull back smiling.

"I'd love to. Is seven okay for you?" Callie's megawatt smile stretches across her face and it makes my heart soar.

"Seven is great. I'll see you later then." I give her a quick kiss on the cheek as I make my way out of the room. I head down the hallway and as soon as I enter an empty stretch of hallway I fist pump in the air. "This girl has a date with Calliope Torres!"

* * *

 **AN: I hope y'all liked this chapter. The next chapter is the date. I can't wait to see how that turns out. But remember, just because they are taking a step in the right direction doesn't mean they won't have some setbacks along the way. But anyway! Thank you for the read! I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	15. Chapter 15

How Not To

Chapter Fifteen.

(Callie P.O.V.)

Stuck standing in the same room Arizona left me in my mind starts to reel. _What just happened?_ I raise my hands to my lips. They're still tingling. I small smile tugs at my lips when I bite down on my bottom lip. I catch the slightest taste of her on my lips. _Even after all of these years she's still my favorite flavor._ Deciding it's time to make an appearance since I completely lost track of time with that kiss I make my way out of the patient room. I start my way to my office with some pep in my step with a bright smile on my face. I pass a group of residents on the way. I grab Jo Wilson by the wrist and spin her around laughing.

"Today is a good day girls!" I let Jo's hand go and walk into my office leaving three stunned residents behind me. Once behind my closed door I plop down in my chair and think back through what just happened. Arizona kissed me and to make it better. We're going on a date! I asked her and she said yes. _Shit. I need to make reservations!_

*Friday Night*

Standing in front of my full length mirror I put the last touches on my hair. I pull my bangs to the side and tuck a few stray pieces in my bobby pin that has my hair pulled back. I apply a dark peach colored lipstick and check over my mascara. I smooth down my dress. I chose a sleeveless cream colored satin dress with black sheer lace down the sides and around the neckline that show cases all of my curves and ends four inches above the knee. I slip on some charcoal grey heels and a black blazer jacket to pull the outfit all together. After grabbing my clutch, I head down to my car and make my away to Arizona's. Along the way I stopped off to get her a bouquet of pink peonies remembering that's her favorite flower. Sitting in front of her house I take a deep breath. On the way over here my nerves decided to show up. Even though we've been married I still can't help but feel like I'm picking up the head cheerleader while I'm just the person watching from the bleachers. _Come on Torres. You can do this. You were married to the woman for Christ's sake._ I take in a ragged breath to pull in some courage. Raising a hand, I give three solid knocks on the door. After I smooth my dress out I place both hands behind my back so the bouquet of flowers is hidden. _Breath Torres. Breath. It's just…_ The door opening breaks me from my thoughts and the blonde goddess on the other side takes my breath away.

"Arizona…" I breath out. I take in the woman standing in the doorway in front of me. Arizona has on a satin nude dress that flares out at the waist and stops just above the knee. It's sleeveless and low cut in the front exposing some cleavage. I pull my eyes up to her face. Her hair is pulled back in to a messy but elegant bun with her bangs teased and pinned back with a few hanging strands on the sides to frame her face. Her makeup makes her beautiful blue eyes pop and dazzle. I see her lips curl into a smile which lets me know I was caught staring at her. I blush. "You look amazing. Really amazing…" I look her up and down one more time. I remember the flowers that were behind my back. I bring them around and hand them to her. "oh, and these are for you." A smile falls on her lips as she takes the flowers.

"Thank you, Calliope. You look…" I watch as her eyes scan my body I dip my head feeling a little self-conscience. "breath taking. Really truly beautiful." I look up and see nothing but love and truth in her eyes which makes me give my signature megawatt smile.

"Thank you." I hold my arm out directing her out of the house. "Shall we?" With a small chuckle I lead Arizona to my car and open the door for her.

"Thank you" I watch as she slides in. After I shut her door I walk around to get in on my side. I slide into my seat and look over at Arizona and give her a smile as she plugs her phone into my AUX cord.

"Old habits are hard to kill…" Her eyes meet mine and her facial expression changes to concern.

"Oh sorry I should've asked. Can I?" I laugh at her and nod my head yes. I pull off as she picks the music for the journey to the restaurant. As I navigate the streets we pull up to a stop light I glance at Arizona out of the corner of my eye. My heart swells as I see her looking out of the window singing along to Oasis by A Great Big World. The words always find a way to work their way into my heart.

"Head full of lies, Sun in my eyes, You, make it easy.

Nowhere to go, I'm already home.

You gotta believe me,

You're my O-A-O-A-Oasis." The light turns green and I let lost in the road and the sound of the beautiful voice filling my car.

A couple minutes later we pull up to the restaurant. Before Arizona can even unbuckle her seatbelt I'm out of the car and opening her door. As she gets out she sends me a full dimpled smile.

"You got reservations at Barlo?" I see the excitement in her eyes

"Yeah, I hope that's okay." I give her a nervous smile.

"You Callie are spoiling me. I've wanted to come here for months." I let out a laugh as we start to walk. I contemplate on taking her hand as we walk but I chicken out and we walk side by side. Once inside I walk up to the hostess. When I approach her she gives us a smile.

"Benvenuti a Barlo. Come posso aiutarti?" (Welcome to Barlo. How can I help you?) I decide to Italian a chance. There wasn't much to do in my down time in New York so I learned Italian. Oddly it's a lot like Spanish so learning it was a piece of cake.

"Prenotazione per Torres" (Reservations for Torres) I see Arizona's eyes shoot over at me out of the corner of my eye when she hears the semi-fluent Italian come from my mouth. I focus back on the hostess

"Ah si, il dottor Torres. La tua tavola e pronta." (Ah yes, Dr. Torres. Your table is ready) I watch as she grabs two menus and we follow her to our table. I give her a thank you as we both take a seat. I look over at Arizona and see that her eyes are just a shade darker. She hasn't said much since we walked in before I can get the chance to ask her if she's okay the waiter walks over.

"Buona signora di sere. Cosa posso comincaire a bere due?" (Good evening ladies. What can I start you two off to drink?) I take a look at the wine list the restaurant offers and decide on a white wine.

"Possiamo ottenere una bottiglia di Pinot Grigio Jermann?" (Can we get a bottle of Pinot Grigio Jermann?) With a nod he's off to fetch the bottle of desired wine. I look over at my company and see that she looks like a deer in head lights. I can't help but smile.

"Are you okay Arizona?" I watch her eyes focus back on me and a light blush cross her cheeks.

"Uhm. yeah. Well no. You know Italian? You've been holding out on me?" I let out a laugh.

"I know a little bit of Italian. Enough to get by. The dialect is very similar to Spanish so it wasn't that hard to pick up. I can teach you if you'd like" The waiter comes back to pour us both a glass of wine and leaves the bottle in a marble holder filled with ice. I take a sip of my wine while Arizona takes a long drag. "Good thing I'm driving huh?" I see another blush cross her cheeks.

"Haha. Sorry. It's a bit hot. That wine if delicious by the way. I don't think I've ever had it." I reach over and top her glass off.

"It's okay. Daddy came and visited me in New York and we went wine tasting. Cliché I know but it was something to do. I found out about it then. It's become my guilty pleasure. I always look for it at a restaurant." I shrug my shoulders. I see the gears turning in Arizona's head debating on saying something or not. "You can ask me anything you want. I'm an open book." I take another sip of wine while I wait for her to say something. Arizona's eyes dart down to her wine glass and she stares at the liquid inside.

"You don't talk about New York. Never once have you said anything about it. Sofia goes on about the buildings, the people. But you. Nothing." Her eyes meet mine and I see nothing but curiosity. I lean back in my chair contemplating my answer.

"It was great. It was new. It was…" I pause and look for words as I look around the restaurant. "It was good at first. But then it was a lot of alone time. I didn't start work right away when I got there. I took up photography. Learned Italian. I read books in small corner coffee houses. Addie flew out a few times and we spent weekends in the Hamptons with Sof. It was like a zombie movie directed by Ralph Lauren. I missed Seattle a lot. It was a good get away but I don't know why I ever convinced myself to go." I look down at my wine glass and shake my head. I contemplate on my next words but I bite the bullet. "I've made a lot of mistakes in my life but going to New York was the biggest one. I left so much behind. So much more than a job and friends." _I left you._ I see a mix of emotion in Arizona's eyes. They look as if they are pleading me to say more. "New York was good for me in a sense. But It's not where I belong. I belong right here in Seattle. With my friends. With the memories. With y-" Of course at this time the waiter decides to make his appearance.

"Giusta signore cosa abbimo deciso di mangiare?" (Alright ladies what have we decided on to eat?) I try not to glare at him as I order for us. He leaves with our orders as soon as I'm done. I take his appearance as a sign to stop talking so I turn the conversation to Arizona.

"So you kissed me the other day." Arizona's eyes snap to mine in surprise. I can see I caught her off guard.

"Yes I did." I see her face change into a look of worry. "I'm sorry about that, it felt right in the moment. I should've waited. It was an inappropriate situation. You just finished telling me something personal and I jumped the gun. I'm s-" I reach across the table and take her hand. I intertwine our fingers which shuts her up.

"I don't remember complaining Arizona. I mean I was dazed because it was like… like… POW." As I make an explosion motion with my hands I give her a small chuckle and my megawatt smile which in turn makes a smile cross her face. "I don't regret it. Not a single bit. I'm glad you did it." Her smile widens into a full blown dimpled smile now.

"I don't regret it either. I felt right. It made my brain turn to mush." Her comment earns a full belly laugh from me. Once I stop laughing I see Arizona watching me with nothing but love coming from her eyes which causes a blush to cross my cheeks.

"So what does this mean for us? I don't want to pressure you into anything. I know tonight was just a night to talk things over and to figure out where to go. I have no expectations from this." I look down at the table in fear of what my next words will do. "We can even only be friends if that's something you want." I look up at Arizona and see the wheels turning again. After a few moments of watching Arizona internally battle with herself she finally says something.

"I don't think it's best if we jump head first into this. Maybe we could be friends for a while. Until we learn more about the ways each of us has changed because I know I'm not the same and I know you're not the same. I honestly would enjoy the chance to learn everything about you all over again. Like new." I try not to look physically deflated by her words. _Maybe we could just be friends… Good going Torres. you had to throw in the friend zone._ Apparently, Arizona saw my slight disappointment because she reaches for my hand and gives it a squeeze. "Calliope… I'm saying let's not pick up where we left off. Let's learn from our mistakes. Let's go on dates. Spend days out with Sofia. Talk over coffee. Have nights in where I go home before sunrise. I just want the chance to learn everything about you that has changed. I want us to be great and if starting at the basics is something that'll get us both to where we want to be in the end it's something we have to do. I just want some time to learn how to be your person again." My heart explodes at her words. A warm welcoming feeling takes over my body and I feel nothing but love for the woman sitting across from me. A smile spreads across my face.

"I would like nothing better than for you to be my person again." I bring her hand up to my lips and place a kiss on the back of her knuckles.

The rest of dinner goes off without a hitch. We share some small talk and ask about each-others day. But little does Arizona know I have one more surprise up my sleeve. After winning the battle about splitting the check I pay for our dinner and we make our way out of the restaurant. We both get into my car and I look over to Arizona as I buckle up.

"There's one more thing I have planned. " Once Arizona plugs her phone in to the AUX cord again she looks up at me.

"What else could you have planned. Dinner was amazing Calliope. This has easily become my favorite date night as of lately. Even if it was just dinner so far." I smile at her and start the car.

"We'll I aim to please and I plan to woo you the best I can." I take off and start navigating the streets in search of our first stop. I pull up to the twenty four hour bakery that I know is Arizona's favorite and put the car in park.

"Ah we're at Nouveau. You know this place is my favorite Cal." I can see the excitement beaming off of her face. I give her a small laugh as I get out and open her door for her. Once she's out I shut her door and we make our way to the building.

"Alright so I haven't been here in a while so I figured we could pick up a couple or so. I was wondering why don't we pick some of the weirdest flavors they have and see which ones are the best." We reach the door and we walk in and the smell of sweets hits our face.

"So like a dessert version of Russian roulette?" I laugh at her wording.

"Yeah something like that I guess. Now we have to pick the weirdest ones." We both walk up the case and look our options. We choose something called a phoenix cake, the ballet, strawberry pistachio, and a pear, cheer and almond tart. We also pick our favorites. Mine being the blackberry and chocolate mousse dome. Arizona's being of course her lemon meringue tart. After paying for our desserts we make our way over to a table near the window.

"Okay what first?" I watch as Arizona pulls her bottom lip between her teeth in excitement as she decides.

"Let's try this phoenix cake. It sounds interesting but I can be a disaster too. Chocolate, caramel and pears." We take our forks in our hands and take a bite of the mousse cake. I watch as Arizona's nose scrunches up in dislike which causes me to laugh. Arizona covers her mouths and shakes her head no. "Em. No good." I let out a belly laugh at her mannerisms.

"What I thought it was good?" I pick up another piece on my fork and I know she saw me hesitate as I put it in my mouth. I can't hold up my façade any more. "Okay you're right. They definitely have better things on the menu." I manage to swallow the cake and take a sip of my bottled water. "Next." I survey our options and go with the ballet. I pull the plate between us and we take a bite. I close my eyes and moan in appreciation. "Ohmigod. Mmm." I open my eyes and see Arizona frozen in place with the fork midway to her mouth with a blush on her cheeks. I can't help but smile at her. "Try it." She does as I suggest and her reaction is the same as mine but my smile quickly fades as a slight moan comes from her lips. I grab my bottle of water and take a long sip. _Did it get hot in here all of a sudden?_ When I place the bottle down I see Arizona's smile turned into a smirk. I meet her eyes and smile while raising an eyebrow meeting her gaze dead on. We both laugh the slight staring contest off. I take another bite of cake moaning slightly again.

"I forgot how much I loved that" Caught off guard by her words I choke while trying to swallow. My struggle causes her to throw her head back laughing. I take another sip of water and regain my ability to breath.

"Not fair. At all." Arizona take another bite and bites the fork while she smiles.

"All is fair in love and war." Pushing the empty plate aside she makes the next choice. "I really did forget how much I loved your laugh. You and Sof laugh the same way. They both make my heart go crazy." She shrugs her shoulders like it was the simplest statement known to man but to me it makes butterflies erupt in my stomach and makes my heart race. _God, I love this woman._ We stay until the bakery closes while we taste the rest of our cakes. When we go to leave I see that it has started to rain.

"One of the issues with Seattle ladies and gentlemen." We stand under the hang over waiting for the rain to let up. I look over at Arizona who is rubbing her shoulders trying to generate some body heat. I take my jacket off and place it over her shoulders.

"You need it more than me. I can see goosebumps on your skin" I feel sparks on my fingertips as they lightly graze the front of her shoulder as I place the jacket on her.

"Callie, no. You need it. It got quite chilly fast." She attempts to take off the jacket but I stop her by pulling the front closed wrapping it around her body.

"I'm my own personal space heater. You know that. I'll be okay." A smile of appreciation graces the face in front of me. Looking around I see the rain has kind of slacked up. "Plus I don't want you to mess your hair up. It looks so beautiful so pull it over your head a little on the way to the car" She does as I suggest and I take her hand and lead her to the car. I open the door for her and run around to my side. I get in and turn the car on going straight for the heat. Once I feel it I sigh and place my hands in front of the vents. I look over and see Arizona doing the same but I know she's probably colder since she's cold natured. "Let me see your hands." She sends me a funny face. "Come on trust me." She obliges and puts them in front of me. I cup them together then cup mine around them. I bring them to my lips and blow warm air into the hole between my thumbs warming her hands up. After a few minutes I let her hands go. Arizona's face shows love and admiration which causes my heart to swell.

"Thank you." I turn back in my seat and head in the direction of Arizona's house.

"No problem." After a few minutes of driving we pull up in front of her house. I reach behind my seat and grab the umbrella. I pop the umbrella open as I get out and open her door.

"You know you don't have to do that. I can open my own doors." I hold my hand out and she takes it so I can help her out of the car.

"I don't mind really." As she gets out I keep the umbrella over her and I.

"Thank you so much for tonight Callie. It was amazing. It really was." She takes a step closer to me.

"Your welcome. It was a pretty good date wasn't it." I use my free hand to take hers.

"Awesome date. Do you know what awesome dates end with?" I step into her space. I let her hand go and use a finger to lift her chin brining her lips millimeters from mine. I watch her eyes close in anticipation which causes a smile to fall on my lips. Closing the distance between us I brush my lips against her. Sparks shoot all through my being and my eyes flutter close. I bring my hand up and cup her jaw and brush my thumb along her cheek. Content in the moment I smile placing another kiss on her lips. Arizona wraps her arms around my neck bringing me closer to her. Forgetting about the umbrella in my hand I let it fall from my hand to the ground so I can tangle my hand in Arizona's hair but I'm mindful not to mess it up. Arizona let out a soft sigh as she arched into my body. I put my hands on her waist and pull her body flush against mine. Arizona deepens the kiss by sweeping her tongue across my bottom lip and I open my mouth to allow her access. Our tongues dual in a familiar battle neither of us giving up on our dominance. The kiss becomes passion filled and hungry. Seconds, minutes, hours. I don't know how long has passed but I'm brought back to reality of wet, cold metal hitting my back. opening my eyes I see Arizona's eyes a deep shade of navy with both hands on either side of my head resting on the top of the car. I finally regain my senses. Arizona's scent is invading all my senses. The sounds of rain hitting the pavement and our heavy breathing surround us. Pink lips meet mine again in a slow passionate kiss until our lungs scream for oxygen. Pulling away Arizona brushes our noses together. I shake with chills for a whole another reason besides the fact my back is soaking wet and pushed against cold metal. Our eyes finally meet. I stare into a pair of lust filled deep blue eyes. I place a quick peck on swollen pink lips and lean off of my car.

"Thank you so much for coming out with me tonight." Arizona stands up straight and takes a step back.

"Thank you for asking." Arizona shakes with a cold chill and I bring my hands to her face.

"Get inside before you freeze." I flash my megawatt smile at her. She places another quick kiss on my lips.

"Goodnight Calliope."

"Goodnight Arizona." I watch as she makes her way up the driveway to her front door. She turns and waves to me and I wave back. Once she's gone I grab my umbrella off the ground, put it in the back seat and get in the driver's seat. I turn on the car and head home. Along the way I stop at a stop light. I look down to change the radio station and when I look up I see it coming. I know it's going to happen. I close my eyes as I brace for impact. Tires squeal and a loud sound of metal crashes together.

* * *

 **AN: DUH DAH DAAHHHH. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Until next time. Thank you for the read and I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! *Kisses* Oh and take a listen to that song by A Great Big World. It's amazing!**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Hey Guys! I'm so sorry about the long wait for the update. So my attempt to make things better I am going to give you two updates. They're both Callie and Arizona's POV of the chapter. SO Ch. 16 is going to be Callie's POV and Ch. 16 pt. 2 is going to Arizona's I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

How Not To

Chapter Sixteen

(Callie P.O.V.)

Pain. Yes, pain. It hurts to open my eyes but I know I know I need to. _Ugh, my head. What is that god awful noise?_ I strain to open my eyes. Once they are open everything is a bit blurry. After a few seconds, my vision clears up. _Fucking horn._ I look to the left and right trying not to move my neck too much. To the right my car is pushed against a power pole and the passenger window is shattered. Looking ahead I can tell I'm on the sidewalk. To the right. The other car. The driver was thrown on to the hood through the windshield. If I were to stick my hand out I could probably touch his head. I try to glance down without moving my head. I laugh, an open femur fracture. I'm an ortho surgeon and here I am looking at my own bone. My laughter turns into a scream of pain. My hands shoot to cover my ribs. _Great broken ribs._ I glance to the right for my clutch but it's in the floor. I decide not to take the risk to grab it and start pressing buttons on the touch screen mounted in the dash. An automated voice comes through the speakers.

"Calling Miranda Bailey…" after a few rings her voice comes through the speakers.

"Make it quick Torres. I'm just getting off of my shift and heading home." I close my eyes and try not to think about the pain.

"Bailey, send an ambulance to the intersection of 8th and Pike. There's an accident. Side impact collision. One is responsive with an open femur facture, broken ribs, possible concussion, internal injuries aren't known. The other driver…" I glance to the right again. "Not responsive. Obvious head trauma. Brain matter on the hood. I would say dead on the scene." I grunt as the pain starts radiating through my body with more intensity.

"Torres. What are you talking about?" I can hear the worry creeping up in her voice. "Are you there?" I take a deep breath out imagining the pain being expelled from my body.

"Bailey, I'm in the accident." I hear scuffling on the other line and squeaking on the floor.

"Okay Torres. Stay on the line with me. Talk to me." I hear the tall-tell signs of the ER. "Someone find me Hunt now! And get an ambulance to the intersection to 8th and Pike! Everything is going to be okay Callie. A unit just left. Should be there in about seven minutes." I sigh in relief.

"Thank you, Bailey." I close my eyes again and try to quell the pain away.

"What are you doing over on that side anyway? Don't you live in the other direction?" I can barely comprehend what she's saying.

"Mhm. Date with Ari…Zo…" I squeeze my eyes closed when the pounding in my head starts to become too much to handle. "Fuck… this hurts like a bitch."

"Oh, you went on a date with Robbins tonight? Who pulled their head out of their ass first?" Bailey's comment got a laugh out of me which in turn made the pain multiply causing tears to fall.

"I say it was a mutual effort." I can feel myself going out of consciousness. "Bailey, I don't anyone but Danielle Tyler working on me. She knows what she's doing. Drape my face. Just give her a history. I know she's only a fifth year but she's amazing. If I have any internal injuries I want you or Grey. I know I'm demanding but I'm not ready to die. I only want the best." I finally start to hear the sirens in the distance. "And someone let Arizona know. Plea…" and then all I can remember is blackness.

When I open my eyes again my upper body is trying to shoot upright. Trying to lurch away from some type of pain. Once it subsides I glance around the best I can with a C-spine collar on. _Grey, Bailey, Hunt, and Shepard._ I close my eyes and sigh. But all too quickly a voice fills my ears.

"Callie? Callie? Do you know what happened?" I force my eyes open in the direction of the voice. _Grey._ I nod my head yes. "Good. We're going to take you up to CT and get you checked out." Then Amelia steps up.

"Can you squeeze my fingers?" I do the best I can. "Great." She brings her pen light to my eyes. "Follow my light" I follow the light even though it only makes the pounding worse. "Alright. Let's get her moving!" I feel someone kick the breaks on the bed and the bed start rolling. When we enter the CT suite I grab Bailey's hand before they transfer me. I know she can see the pleading look in my eyes. She gives my hand a squeeze.

"We've got to stop meeting like this. I thought we decided this wouldn't happen again last time." She sends me a sad smile and I send her one back. "We've got you Callie. Just hold tight." Bailey becomes blurry with unshed tears. I close my eyes and blink them away. I feel myself being transferred into the CT bed then it all goes black again.

 _Ugh. Voices. Go away_. "You need to leave." That voice. _Arizona?_

"Who are you to tell me to leave. You have no right." I force my eyes open to make sure I'm hearing the right voice. There she is. Standing in jeans and a hoodie with her bright red hair pulled into a long pony tail. I look over at Arizona. Her jaw is set and I can pretty much hear her teeth grinding from over here. Arizona takes a step into Penny's space.

"Why are you even here?" I can see her blue eyes searching the pale, freckled covered face in front of her.

"I'm here to get MY Calliope back." Penny emphasizes her my by pointing to herself. I cringe at her use of my full name. Arizona's shoulders raise and lower as she takes a deep breath. It's like a can see her pull her mask on.

"Penny. Now isn't the time for this. Not here. If this is a conversation you really want to finish we'll talk about this later. But right now, I don't have time for this. There's bigger things going on." I see Arizona's features slightly soften but Penny doesn't let up.

"You're exactly right which is why you should probably leave. You've run every other time she needed you so why stay now? If you're not running away from her you're pushing her away. Who knows why she would ever come back to you. Do you know why she convinced herself to go to New York with me? She was terrified of being left in another airport watching the person she loved leave her behind. Again! She followed me because she loves me. She was going to follow you because she loved you but you're such an ignor-" I muster up all the strength I can and make my consciousness known.

"Penny!" Blue and green eyes snap over in my direction. I grab my right side to try to dampen the pain of my broken ribs from yelling. Well what was supposed to come out as yelling but came out as more of a harsh whisper. I clear my throat trying to regain my full voice. "Enough…" A smile forms on Penny's lips and she makes her way to my side. I look over at Arizona whose head is hung and she looks utterly defeated. I feel a cold hand on my cheek and I close my eyes trying to bite back on some not nice things I want to say to the woman touching me. When I open my eyes, Arizona is gone and Penny is sitting on my bedside. I look up to meet the gaze of the woman sitting beside me.

"Hey beautiful. How are yah feeling?" I watch her eyes search my face.

"Fucking fantastic. Why are you here?" Penny grabs my hand and I pull mine away. I see her taken back by the action and my sarcasm.

"I know I'm not the one person you wanted to see but I got to the hospital earlier today. I figured you were working so I waited and then you came into the ER and I couldn't leave you." I try to adjust myself away from her but the x fix in my left leg stops me from all movement. I groan in pain as pain shoots up my legs and into my soul so it feels like.

"I want you gone and I want Bailey or Grey. Someone who operated on me." I watch as Penny makes her way to the door.

"Great. I'll get the nurse to page Bailey and we'll see what's going on." Before she makes it too far from me I grab her wrist. I yelp in pain form moving too quickly and a tear falls down my eye.

"How dense are you?" I pull her down to my height so we're at eye level. "I. Do. Not. Want. You. Here. Or anywhere near me for that fact. Go back to New York. And don't come back. I'm not playing hard to get or trying to get you to fight for me. I can't stand you. Now leave this hospital. And if I catch wind that you are still in this state in a few days I will get a restraining order against you and you and I both know I have the grounds to order one." I growl my words out. Partially from the pain and partially from my anger. Penny takes a visible gulp and she backs away. As she turns to exit the door my most prized resident and Bailey walk in and Penny stops dead in her tracks as she caught in the death glare of Miranda Bailey.

"Is there a problem here?" Bailey peers over Penny's shoulder to me.

"No, she was just leaving." Bailey's glare returns to Penny.

"Y-Yes I was just leaving." Penny drops her gaze and makes her way past Bailey. Once Penny is out of the room Bailey and my resident make their way to my side.

"Alright, what's the damage?" I look over to Bailey and take the offered tablet with the scans.

"Besides the fact you're alive. You know you had an open femur fracture. You do have a minor concussion but Shepard is going to keep a watch on it. A couple broken ribs. No internal injuries surprisingly. Just some slight bruising. A few bumps and cuts on your face but Avery did his best work. You're very lucky Torres. God was watching over you tonight." She sends me a smile then turns to face my resident. "Dr. Tyler was every bit as competent. If she keeps it up she might have your department after a while." I look over to my resident and she's beaming.

"She's alright I guess I'll keep her around." Bailey and Tyler make their exit. "Tyler." My resident turns on her heel and makes her way back to my side.

"Yes mom." She sends me a full smile.

"I need a favor. Well two." She nods her head yes. "Can you go find Arizona for me? I need to speak with her. I'd text her but I don't think they pulled my phone from the car. And the second. You know that red head that was just in here?" She nods yes again. "Make sure she's gone. Like gone gone. Out of this hospital gone." I see her eyes brows furrow in confusion.

"Is she not a nice friend?" I smile at her attempt to keep up an innocent facade.

"No. She is not a nice friend." With my last words, she makes her way to the door. "Oh, and Tyler?" My resident turns on her heel once again and faces me. "Thank you. The scans looked great. Remind me when I'm out of here that I owe you a drink." I send her my full megawatt smile and she sends me one back.

"Thanks Torres. That means a lot. I mean I kind of did have the best teacher." I flip my hair dramatically

"I mean. Of course you did." We share a small laugh and she's out of the door. I close my eyes as the morphine starts to win the battle between being conscience and not.

 _Mmm. Vanilla and pomegranate_. A smile pulls on my lips at the familiar scent. _She's here._ I open my eyes and find a blond headed beauty sitting asleep in the chair beside me. She's in a pair of jeans, my missing University of Florida hoodie, and a pair of L.L. Bean boots. Her hair is thrown into a messy bun at the top of her head. _She's gorgeous._ I sigh as I take in her sleeping form. Her face is totally relaxed and she looks peaceful. I feel my heart rate start to race and the stupid leads I'm connected to make the monitor start going crazy. I watch as her eyes shoot open and suddenly she's on full alert.

"Callie?" In one quick stride, she's by my side. I can see the worry etched in her face so I grab her hand that's holding on to the bed rail. My eyes are still heavy from sleep but I manage too look up at her and smile.

"Hi." She sends me a half smile. _You're so beautiful._

"Hi." Her eye's meet mine and her baby blues draw me in.

"How long have you been here?" She sits on the empty pace on the side of my bed as she takes in my presence.

"Not long. Tyler came and got me. She said you needed to see me." I give her a sleepy smile still feeling the effects of my morphine.

"I'm sorry." I drop my gaze to the blanket draped over me so I miss the worry that crosses her face but I can see her shift to face me.

"Sorry for what? You did nothing wrong." I chance a glance up at her and I see her eyes full of concern but I don't keep her gaze.

"For everything Penny said. She had no right. You didn't deserve it." A tear rolls down my cheek at the memory of all the times Penny put down Arizona. I shake my head of those thoughts which makes another tear fall. I go to wipe it away but a pale hand beats me too it. At the feeling of Arizona's hand on my jaw stroking my cheek I can't help but lean in to her touch. Her cool skin sends goosebumps all over my body causing me to shiver and smile.

"Now is not the time to worry about that. The only thing that is important is that you get better. For Sofia and…for me." I finally meet her gaze and I can't help but smile.

"Thank you." I clear my throat as a lump forms in it. At that Arizona hops up and grabs a cup to fill with water.

"For what? I haven't done anything." The brings the cup over to me and places a straw in it as she brings it to my lips. "Small sips." I take a few sips and she places the cup down then reclaims her seat on the edge of my bed.

"For everything. For being you. It's just… you're amazing." A full dimpled smile breaks across her lips.

"Well, in that case you're welcome." I contemplate my next words and I know Arizona can see my struggle. "Are you okay?" Deciding against asking her to lay down with me I lie.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why don't you head home? You've been up a while so I can only imagine how you feel." I send her a smile and I see her face fall momentarily.

"Yeah, I'm tired but… I can stay if you want me to." I weigh out my odds. _She could stay here but those roll away cots are so uncomfortable. I'd love for her to stay here. But I can't ask that of her._

"You need your beauty sleep so you can be awesome during your shift and you know just as well as me how uncomfortable the roll away beds are." I see her shoulders slightly slump and I know that's not what she wanted me to say.

"Yeah, that's true. It's pretty early… or late which ever. But Uhm I'm going to go. And I'll swing by when I can. I imagine you'll have loads of people visiting." I watch her get up from the bed and walk to towards the door.

"Arizona…" She turns to face me and sends me a forced full dimpled smile that makes my stomach turn into knots. "Goodnight." Arizona's face softens.

"Night Cal." Her forced smile turns slightly real and the way she said Cal makes my skin crawl. After being called Calliope all evening I hate hearing her say anything else other than that. I send her a smile and I watch as she leaves my room. I slam my head on the bed and mentally face palm myself. _Stupid. That's what I am. Stupid._


	17. Chapter 16 Part Two

**AN: Hey Guys I hope you enjoyed Callie's POV now here's Arizona's. Enjoy!**

* * *

How Not To

Chapter Sixteen Part Two

(Arizona's P.O.V.)

I watch as Callie drives off in her car. Once she's out of sight I lean against the door and smile as I play the night back in my head.

"Good date?" I nearly jump out of my skin at the sound of the voice. I look in the direction and see Teddy sitting on the couch with her legs propped up on the coffee table. Popping in to each other's house is something we both have grown used to doing. So, seeing her sitting on my couch doesn't really bother me but it doesn't scare me any less

"Can you get your feet off of my coffee table?" I walk over to her and plop down beside her as she pulls her legs under her.

"Now tell me about the date!" I let out a small laugh and turn to face her slightly. A smile pulls on my lips as I think about it. The dinner. The dessert. The kiss. Callie. It was amazing. It was perfect.

"It was great. The best actually. We had dinner at Barlo and Callie flaunted her Italian leaving me speechless. Then dessert at Nouveau. We did like this Russian roulette dessert game. It was amazing." I know had zoned out while replaying the night in my head because when I come back to reality Teddy is staring intently. Listening with a small smile. I give her a full dimpled smile and pull my bottom lip between my teeth.

"That's great. Really it is…" I cut her off before she can finish

"I feel a but coming on." I rest my elbow on the back of the couch and rest my head on my hand while Teddy nods her head and makes eye contact with me.

"With me being your best friend I have to ask. You know that. Are you sure this is a road you want to go back down again. I can't stand to see you hurt again. The night you called me and all you could do was cry while I was a thousand miles away killed me. I can't let you walk back into that situation unless you know things are going to work this time." All I see on her face is concern and worry and I can't help but give her a sad smile. I place my hand on her knee and give it a squeeze.

"I talked to Callie tonight. We're not jumping head first into this. The woman I had dinner with tonight is not the woman I kissed in Joe's bathroom all those years ago. We've both changed. I want the chance to learn to love her again. I want to learn to be her person again. We both agreed that if starting at the basics is what we need to do to get to where we want to be, it's worth doing. I'm not sure if this will work out this time but it's what I want. I want nothing more than to be a family again. Callie, Sof and I. That's how it's supposed to be. I already lost too much time. I forfeited my marriage the day I cheated. I stopped being a good man in a storm after that plane crash. I gave up. Gave up on a lot." I look away from Teddy as tears start to blur my vision. "Callie tried so hard to fix us but at that point in my life I had to fix myself and I couldn't fix myself. All the fighting. The yelling. The screaming. I would go through all of that again just to come home to her at the end of the day." I wipe away the stray tear that had started to roll down my cheek and give another sad smile. "I'm a better person now. I may not be happy and perky all the time anymore but I love the person I am now. I'm a better person for me, for Sofia, and for Callie." I look over at Teddy and see her giving me a smile.

"I'm proud of you. Whatever you want to do I support you one hundred percent. You deserve happiness and you truly believe that happiness is in Callie then I say go for it." A full smile pulls on my lips and I lean in to hug her.

"Thank you, Teddy." I pull back from the hug and smile at her.

"Alright enough with the heavy. So, what took you so long to make it to the door I heard the doors shut but you came in a while after that." She gives me a knowing smile and I laugh at her. Just as I stand from the couch my pager goes off in the kitchen so I run in to check it.

"Huh. 911 from Bailey." I walk in to where Teddy is sitting. "I need to head out. It's a 911 from Bailey." I run up the steps to change my clothes. I strip my dress off and throw on Callie's University of Florida hoodie I stole years ago, a pair of jeans, and my L.L. Bean rain boots. When I get down stairs Teddy is in the kitchen eating some leftover chicken salad. I walk past her and grab a green tea from the fridge. "Catch you later Teds." Make my way out of the house to my car barely hearing Teddy's goodbye. I get in my car and make fast work of getting to the hospital. Some traffic starts getting heavy heading towards 8th and Pike. "Come on!" I pull out my phone and send Bailey a text.

" _ **Hey Bailey, traffic is horrible on 8**_ _ **th**_ _ **and Pike. Get Karev to help out until I'm there."**_ I put my phone in the cup holder and wait for traffic to clear up. The closer I get to the light I can see more of an accident. I get about four car lengths from the accident and my stomach drops. _No, it can't be._ I crane my neck to get a better look at the vehicle that's crushed against a power pole. A black 2016 Chevy Malibu. My stomach starts twisting. The closer I inch to the accident the faster my heart pounds. Before going into full panic mode my logical reasoning takes over. _It's not Callie. She's at home getting ready for bed. It's all okay._ Just as I have myself convinced it's not Callie I catch a glimpse of her red stethoscope that she hangs from her rearview mirror. All thoughts leave my mind and panic sets in. "No…" I get out from my car and run to the scene. I get a glimpse inside of the car and she's gone but just before I can reach the car arms stop me. Now anger sets in as I whip around and see a police officer holding me back.

"Ma'am you're not allowed on the scene." I pull from his grasp.

"I am a doctor and this is my wife's car. Now tell me where the hell she is headed?" My lips of words go unnoticed for the time being. The officers face starts to show a little sympathy.

"She's on the way to Grey Sloan Hospital the rig left a couple minutes ago. She was in and out of consciousness. She should be okay. She's very lucky." I don't hear the last bit of his sentence as I turn and run back to my car. I get in and pull from behind the car in front of me. As I make it out I see a cop car with flashing lights. The officer rolls his window down and I do the same as he pulls up beside me.

"Follow me. I'll get you there in no time." All I can offer him is a nod. We both roll our windows up and we make road way out of the side walk and high tail it to the hospital. The closer I get the more I start shaking with anxiety. As I pull in I notice my erratic breathing. I try to calm my breathing but it doesn't work. I can feel a panic attack coming on. My eyes start to blur with unshed tears. I bring my shaky hands up to cover my face and I manage to take some deep breaths. My driver's door opening startles me and I look over to see Owen Hunt standing there and the dam breaks and the uncontrollable sobs fall from my mouth.

"O-O-Owen…" He holds his hand out and I take it. He pulls me from my car and wraps me in a hug. I stand there shaking in his arms as sobs wreck my body. "Is-i-is she…" He pulls away enough to make eye contact.

"Open femur fracture, a couple broken ribs, minor concussion and the scans show no signs of internal damage or bleeding. She's fine." I let out sobs of relief when I hear his words. A few seconds later I manage to pull myself together. I take a few deep breaths "You good now Robbins." I pull away from him and straighten my hoodie out.

"Yeah, I uhm. I just need to see her." I run the sleeve of the hoodie under my eyes to clear away any messed-up makeup.

"OR three with Bailey and Tyler. They're working on the femur fracture." I start sprinting into the hospital.

"Thanks Hunt!" I hit the hospital doors and shove past people to get to the nearest elevator. The trip to the OR gallery is a blur I remember people trying to stop to talk but I keep running. I hit the gallery door and stumble in the room. I look around and see the gallery empty. I take a glance down in the OR and see Callie on the table with her resident working on her leg and Bailey supervising. The sight causes tears to blur my vison again but I will them away. I walk over to the intercom and turn it on.

"Bailey…" I watch as her eyes meet mine.

"She's fine Robbins. We've got her." My leg nearly gives out at her words and I let out a deep breath.

"How much longer?" Her residents gaze meets mine.

"Maybe thirty to forty minutes." I nod my head and take a seat in one of the chairs. I watch the rest of the procedure. A few minutes later Meredith Grey makes an appearance in the OR. She pulls Bailey to the side and whispers something in her ear. Bailey looks up at me then back at Meredith. Meredith nods and makes her exit only moments later to appear in the gallery door.

"Hey Arizona." she comes and sits down beside me and I turn to face her.

"Hey." I can see her gears grinding.

"So, I have to tell you something. But you can't freak out or go on a man hunt." I furrow my eyebrows in confusion and she takes my silence as a way of telling her to go on. "Penny Blake is in the hospital. She was here looking for Callie then she heard Callie was in an accident so as of right now I don't think she's leaving." I notice the blue eyes in front of me search my face. I let out a laugh.

"Fantastic. What else can happen today? Callie and I had a wonderful date, which in turn caused her to be in an accident now of all freaking things Perfect Freaking Penny is here. Just great." I let out another bark of laughter which slowly turns into a cry. "Today is just amazing. Great." I pull myself together and look over at Meredith. "Where is she?"

"Last I heard she was in the waiting room. She can't get any information from anyone because she's not family but it doesn't mean she can't figure out where Callie is going to be after surgery." I cover my face with my hands and groan. _Of all times, she had to show up now. It is not the right time for this._

"Alright. I'll talk to her. I'll be civil the best I can. I'll get rid of her today because we both know Callie doesn't need this right now." With a nod from Meredith we both get up and make our way out of the gallery. Once at the bottom of the steps I see Bailey so I decide to check in with her.

"How is she?" Bailey pulls her scrub cap off and faces me.

"One lucky person. There is no way she should've made it out with only the damage she sustained. But she's going make a full recovery. Some physical therapy after keeping that leg in a brace for a few weeks and she'll be good as new." I nod along as she talks taking in all of her information.

"Okay great. I'm gonna…" I hook my thumb in the direction that the scrub nurses were wheeling Callie.

"Go Robbins." With a thank you I head in the direction of Callie's room. I walk into Callie's room and my anger flares up. I look at the red head standing at the foot of Callie's bed.

"What are you doing here?" I make my presence known and walk over to her as she turns to face me. She looks me up and down.

"Why are you here?" I let out a breathy laugh

"You didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?" I step into her personal space and meet her gaze with a glare. I set my jaw and square my shoulders. "You need to leave." Penny's jaw sets and she raises her eyebrow.

"Who are you to tell me to leave. You have no right." _God, I just want to snatch her up by her pony tail and throw her out of this room._ I decide to stick with the same question until I get an answer out of her.

"Why are you even here?" I search her face looking for some answer.

"I'm here to get MY Calliope back." I try not to physically recoil at the sound of her using Callie's full name. I look past my rising anger and pull on my doctor mask and take a deep breath in and out. _Come on Robbins be civil. You can do it_

"Penny, now is not the time for this. Not here. If this is really a conversation you really want to finish we can talk about this later. But right now, I don't have time for this. There's bigger things going on now." I try to sell my spiel to her with a slight smile but her face remains stoic.

"You're exactly right which is why you should probably leave. You've run every other time she needed you so why stay now? If you're not running from her you're pushing her away. Who knows why she would ever come back to you. Do you know why she convinced herself to go to New York with me? She was terrified of being left in another airport watching the woman she loves leave her behind. Again! She followed me because she loves me. She was going to follow you because she loved you but you're such an ignor-" and a harsh whisper cuts her off.

"Penny!" Penny and I look over at the woman who is now conscience "Enough…" I hang my head out of embarrassment of Callie hearing us fight and the truth of Penny's words. I see Penny take some steps toward Callie but I stay still and I look up in time to see Callie lean into Penny's hand on her cheek. Feeling as if I'm an outsider interrupting a personal moment I make a quiet exit. I close my eyes to shake the sight of Callie leaning into Penny but all I can see is how lovingly Penny was looking at Callie.

I make my way down the hall to the stairwell. I just need a few minutes of quiet. Once there I sit on the top step. How did things go from amazing with a date ending in a perfect kiss to sitting in a stairwell while the woman of my life is talking to another woman who wants to get her back. I shake my head at my stupidity. I try to come up with different reasons why Callie would still lean into Penny's touch after everything she's done. _She should be leaning on me while I look over at her lovingly. Oh, who are you kidding. She still leaned into you after everything you put her through._ I hang my head at my thoughts. _That's right. Penny may have cheated on her but she hasn't done damage near what you have done to Callie._ My mind drifts back to Penny's words. What she said was true. I wasn't there for Callie when she needed me. But she needs me now. I'll be damned if I leave her anymore. I push myself off of the steps and make my way out of the stair well.

"Dr. Robbins!" I look behind be and see Callie's resident running to catch up with me. "There you are." I stop in my tracks as her resident meets my side.

"Dr. Tyler. What's up?" I look at the hunched over resident trying to catch her breath.

"Torres. She said she needs to see you." She stands up and straighten her clothes out and runs her finger through her hair gathering her composure. "She asked me to get you for her. She would've texted you but her phone is still in the car." I nod my head and start walking in the direction of Callie's room.

"Thanks Tyler!" I make my way to Callie's room. When I enter her room, I see no signs of Penny but Callie is asleep on the bed. Her scratched up face tugs on my heart strings. I take in her form. She still has some remnants of makeup left from the date. Her hair has been let out of her bun leaving beautifully messy curls strewn across the pillow. She's still as beautiful as she was earlier today. I walk up to her bed and place a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm right here." I stroke her cheek with my thumb then take a seat in the chair beside Callie's bed. After a few moments of watching her I drift off into a light sleep to only be woken by the beeping of a monitor. My eyes shoot open and I take in my surroundings.

"Callie?" Seeing Callie in the bed staring back at me I'm at her side in two strides. I place my hands on the bed rails as I look down at her. I glance down at Callie's hand that covered mine.

"Hi." I send her a half smile.

"Hi." I widen my smile a bit as I look into her sleepy brown eyes.

"How long have you been here?" I lower her bed rail and take a seat on the empty space on her bed.

"Not long. Tyler came and got me. She said you needed to see me." My heart constricts at her sleepy smile.

"I'm sorry." I watch her gaze fall and I turn to face her.

"Sorry for what? You did nothing wrong." I watch her face as the worry starts to creep up on me.

"For everything Penny said. She had no right. You didn't deserve it." I can't help but think of all the times Callie defended me to her. I cock my head to the side to try to meet her gaze. At the sight of a tear streaming down a tan cheek. We both go to wipe it away at the same time but I get to it first. I cup her jaw and stroke her cheek with my thumb as she leans into my touch.

"Now is not the time to worry about that. The only thing that is important right now is that you get better for Sofia and… for me." At my words Callie finally meets my gaze and I smile down at her.

"Thank you." At the sound of Callie clearing her throat I hop and grab a cup, fill it with water then place a straw in it.

"For what? I haven't done anything" I bring the cup over and place the straw on her lips while I give her my best smile. "Small sips." Once Callie is done I place the cup on the rolling side table and sit back down beside her as I wait for an answer.

"For everything. For being you. It's just… you're amazing." A full dimpled smile pulls at my lips and my heart swells at her words.

"Well, in that case you're welcome." A look of contemplation crosses the face in front of me. "Are you okay?" Callie's lips pull into a slight smile letting me know that she's okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why don't you head home? You've been up a while so I can only imagine how you feel." Her words hit me and I can feel my heart crack. _Maybe I read her wrong. Maybe she really doesn't want me here._ I see a corner of her smile fall letting me know she saw my face fall slightly in disappointment.

"Yeah, I'm tired but… I can stay if you want me to." My words seem to come out more of a question to myself but I know Callie hears them as a statement.

"You need your beauty sleep so you can be awesome during your shift and you know just as well as me how uncomfortable the roll away beds are." _Yeah. She wants me to leave._ My shoulders slightly slump at her words but I try to stay positive in the moment. _I guess it's time for me to go…_

"Yeah, that's true. It's pretty early… or late which ever. But, uhm I'm going to go and I'll swing by when I can. I imagine you'll have loads of people visiting." I get up from her bed and make my way to the door feeling defeated. Before I reach the door, Callie's voice makes me stop in my tracks and turn to face her.

"Arizona…" I plaster a smile on my face to try to hide my defeat. "Goodnight." My face softens slightly and my plastered smile turns slightly real.

"Night Cal." She sends me one last smile and I make my exit. As soon as I hit the hallway I let my mask fall from my face and I let the defeat take over. _Stupid. That's what I am. Stupid._

* * *

 **AN 2: Alright Guys what did you think!? Let me know. I hope these two chapters were okay! So clearly our girls are still lacking their communication skills hopefully someone learns to talk. And, Perfect Penny made her appearance and I promise it won't be her last! One last thing! Who would be interested in reading a Calzona AU story. I had an idea and I've been thinking about starting it. Let me know you're opinion. Thanks guys! So much love for all of the people following this story! Until next time *Kisses***


	18. Chapter 18

How Not To

Chapter Seventeen

(Callie. P.O.V.)

"And then Zola held up her hands and said, 'We just wanted to see how our hair would look.' So, at this moment Sofia's hair is blonde at the tips. The girls feel so bad. Sofia was begging me not to tell anything to you. But, in my opinion it doesn't look bad." I look at Meredith Grey sitting in the chair beside my bed. I shake my head and let out a little laugh.

"It's hair. If it's just her tips then I'm not worried we can cut it out. Hopefully Zola doesn't make this her new profession. I'm sure it can't be but so bad." We both laugh.

"Arizona had a fit when she saw it. I swear her face matched the color of Kepner's hair. After talking to her she calmed down. Speaking of Arizona, has she dropped by? I figured I would've caught her up here a few times but nothing." The smile that had been plastered on my face falls slightly. Arizona had been up to see me but not as often as I'd like but things have been off. She's dropped Sofia off to stay with me but I haven't seen her in two days. I try to tell myself it's just her being busy. With being the head of two departments and everything then having Sofia. But I can't shake the feeling that something is wrong.

"I can only imagine how she'd react. And to answer your question, no I haven't seen her since she left Sofia with you Thursday." I look down and start toying with the loose string on the blanket draped over me. "I think something is wrong. I think I messed up the first night I was stuck here in the hospital. It was late and she's been going a long time so I told her she would go home if she wanted. She asked if I was sure. I really wanted her to stay with me but I couldn't bring myself to say yes. I wanted her to hold me but we just agreed to restart. I didn't want her to think I was moving too fast. I don't know where we stand. We've been through so much and I just don't want to mess it up. I think she got the impression I didn't want her there." I look up at Meredith who is sending me her hardest glare. "What?"

"I could hit you." I'm taken back by her words a look of shock spreads across my face. When she notices she comes and takes a seat beside me. "Callie, I love you dearly but you need to stop being stupid. You are already starting this on the wrong foot. You need to communicate. I think you made the right decision about not asking her to hold you. That's a bit much." She raises her hand doing a gesture showing a little space between her thumb and index finger which causes me to laugh. "But even if you did want her to be there you should've told her. If she was offering, you should've said something. You are getting a second chance at something great. Don't mess it up!" I smile as I take in her words. She sends me a triumphant smile as she sees it sink in.

"Thanks Mer." She squeezes my good leg before she gets up. "If you see her can see let her know I'm waiting for her." She turns around as she makes it to the door and smiles at me.

"Looks like you won't have to wait long. She's walking this way with Sof." My megawatt smile falls on my lips just as my mini me comes running through the door and hops up on my bed. I give her a kiss on the forehead and smile at her hooded head knowing she's using that to hide her hair.

"Hey baby girl! How are you?" I try to pull the hood down but when she stops me I raise an eyebrow.

"I'm fine just a little cold." I nod my head and send her a glare. "Aunt Meredith already told you, didn't she?" She hangs her head in disappointment but I use my finger to lift her chin.

"Yes, she did but it's okay. I'm pretty sure Mommy told you it's not something you're old enough to do so, I'm sure you've learned your lesson. Let's just make sure it doesn't happen again. Now let me see." A small smile tugs at her lips and I glance past her to see Arizona and Meredith standing in the door way watching. I look back at my daughter who has taken her hood off and is now letting her pony tail down. I watch as her hair falls around her shoulders and her eyes drop to her hands that are now rested in her lap. I observe the color change in her hair. For an eight-year-old it wasn't bad. The dye seemed to be spread evenly along the tips of Sofia's hair. "It's not bad. It's kind of cute. Just no more getting into Aunt Meredith's hair dye." She nods and I give her a kiss on the cheek

"So, how much longer till you come home Momma? I miss you." I give her a small smile and raise my hand to cup her cheek.

"Well, I think I'll be able to go home Friday. But, we'll have to see what my doctor says. But here's the fun part. I'm going to be spending some time at Aunt Meredith's house until my leg is all better." Sofia's eye light up and a smile breaks across her face.

"We're staying at Aunt Meredith's till you're better?" She squeals and gives me a bear hug that causes me to flinch in pain because my ribs are still healing too. I look over Sofia's shoulder and see Arizona and Meredith whispering back and forth but I continue the conversation with my daughter.

"Yes, we are." Just as I answer Arizona steps up.

"Hey Sof. Why don't you go take a walk and go get some hot chocolate and a coffee for Momma? I bet she would love that." I look over at Arizona whose eyes are pleading to talk with me so I nod my head 'yes' when Sofia looks at me to see if it's okay. She hops off the bed and makes her way to Meredith.

"One hot chocolate for me and a coffee for Momma coming right up." She sends me a smile and I blow her a kiss as she makes her way out of the door. I look over at Arizona who is straightening out the flowers at are on the rolling nightstand.

"Care to tell me why you sent our daughter out of my room?" I can see the nervousness on her face. "What did you do? I can see the nervousness on your face." She glances over at me and smiles slightly as she walks over to my side. I watch her prepare herself to say something. I brace myself knowing this can't be good.

"You're not staying with Mer." I look at her in confusion.

"Excuse me?" I watch as she stars pacing. "She offered since I don't have anyone. I told her yes. So, who are you to say that I'm not staying with her?" I stare at her flabbergasted. She keeps pacing and I continue to watch her. "Arizona. Stop pacing and actually say something." My anger starts to rise at her lack of words. "You can't just come in here and tell me who I can't stay with for my period of recovery. The first words I get out of you in two days are that I'm not staying with Meredith. At least she's been here. You have been missing. Gone. I get it. You're busy but really could you not make a second to come see me. To come talk to me. After everything you said the other night on the date. You disappear when I want you by my side. I know you probably thought I didn't want you here but I did… do. I'm staying at Mer's and it's my decision to make. Not yours." She finally stops pacing and stands beside me shaking her head.

"You're not staying with Meredith." I open my mouth to say something but she holds her hand up and a look of seriousness crosses her face. "You are staying with me. You and Sof will stay with me. Meredith has enough to handle. Yes, the offer was lovely and very gracious. But she's got enough going on. She's got Zo, Bailey, and Ellis to worry about. So, you are staying with me. I am very capable at helping you. You're very right I have not been here but I'm here now. I'm offering. I am prepared and willing to help you while you're recovering. You have the option to say no. So that's my offer. Take it or leave it?" I watch her face as she waits for an answer. She slightly shifts from side to side. I look for any signs of uncertainty but there is none. But I check her intensions to make sure.

"No." I give her a simple no as I watch her deflate with my answer. The look of determination falls from her face and her eyes drop.

"Oh. Okay. That's fine. I guess. Well I made the offer. I tried." I watch her start pulling on her fingers as she chews on the inside of her cheek.

"I'm not staying with you in your house Arizona." She interrupts me.

"You know what Callie, I tried to be a decent person and offer my help. That took some guts. I didn't have to ask. I could've let you just go with Meredith but I wanted you in a place where you wouldn't have to be bothered about asking for help because there was someone always by your side. You said no and that's okay. I'm just trying to help you but if you don't want it fine." Her eyes are set on mine and I see the anger reeling on her face. I smile a little bit because ever though she's mad she's still cute as ever. Standing there with her arms crosses over her chest. Her hair framing her face in curls. A navy-blue suede jacket with a pastel pink button up. Dark painted on skinny jeans and navy-blue suede wedge ankle boots. My smile widens as she raises an eyebrow.

"Fine Callie." She turns to leave but I grab her wrist and stumbles back in my direction. I look at the pout on her face which makes me smile. She and Sofia share the same pout face. "Yes Callie?" I tilt my head to the side and raise my eyebrow at her sassiness.

"Can I finish what I started earlier?" she pulls her hand free and crosses her arms at her chest. She raises her eyebrow telling me to finish. "So, like I was saying I'm not staying in your house. It's two floors. I won't be able to get up and down the steps. Plus, you live with DeLuca. I know what you're thinking. Meredith has a two-story house but her mother's office has been turned into a spare room. She has roommates too but I'm used to them. But DeLuca and I we're not that close." I watch as Arizona deflates again. So, I continue. I meet her eyes and smile. "Now you have the opportunity to say no to my offer. Instead of me staying at your house why don't you come stay with Sofia and I? I have an extra room. I think I'd be more comfortable at home anyway. I appreciate your offer. I really do. I'd love your help but come stay with us instead." I watch as different emotions fall across her face. A slight smile tugs on the corner of her mouth. I send her a smile and her smile grows in response.

"I think that can be arranged. I think DeLuca can manage for a bit by himself." She studies my face and sits down on the bed beside me.

"I think he can manage too." She looks me in the eyes and tilts her head to the side.

"Callie?"

"Hm?" I watch her face as her smile turns slightly sad.

"You said you don't have anyone." My face falls and I hang my head. "You have me Callie. I know I have an issue with leaving. But I'm here. I always will be." She put her hand on my cheek and lifts my face to meet her eyes. "But you need to learn to talk to me too. If you want me here you have to tell me sometimes. You should know by now I'm not a mind reader. I wish that I was but I'm not." She sends me a sad smile and I lean into her hand. "We both have things we're working on. But we need to communicate. This won't work out if we don't talk." I smile at her words and face to kiss the palm of her hand.

"Agreed. Now, how mad do you think Sofia is going to be now that she is going to find out that she won't be able to stay with Zola now?" Arizona lets out a laugh and runs a hand through her curls.

"I think she will be just fine. She gets to stay with both of her moms for a little bit." I let out a sigh at her words. _A little bit_. It's not a permanent thing but even a little bit is good for me.

"Momma! I got your coffee!" Arizona and I look at the door and see Sofia walk in holding two cups. Sofia walks over to me and hands me my coffee and Arizona lifts her to sit in her lap.

"Awh thank you Sof." I take the offered cup and take a sip. "Oh, that's so good." I look over at Sofia who has a big smile on her face. I look over at Meredith who is still standing in the door way with a smile. "Thanks Mer." She takes a step in the room and raises an eyebrow.

"I hope you two have come to an agreement while we were gone." I look at her in shock. "What do you think Arizona was whispering to me about while you were talking to the little munchkin?" I send her a smile

"Thanks Mer. And yes, we did come to an agreement." She smiles and makes her way back to the door.

"Good now tell your child so she can squeal with happiness." I look down at Sofia who has a look of confusion about the conversation I just had with Meredith.

"What agreement Momma?" I place my hand on her cheek

"Well you know how we were going to stay with Aunt Mer?" she nods her head "Well now, Mommy is going to come stay with us at our place. Is that okay?" I watch as Sofia's eyes widen and her faces explodes in excitement.

" Are you kidding? Mommy is coming to stay with us!?" She looks over at Arizona who is smiling and nodding 'yes' "Today is the best day ever! Oh, she can see our piano!" I look at Arizona as confusion appears on her face.

"Piano?" She looks in between Sofia and me.

"Yes, piano. We're learning how to play piano. We'll Sofia is learning. I'm teaching." Arizona's face fills with shock.

"You know how to play piano? How did I not know this?" I feel my face slightly blush.

"It's one of the things I learned in New York. Amongst other things." I watch Arizona's eyes widen when I say 'amongst other things'.

"You've been holding out on me Calliope." I smile at the use of my full name which makes me blush again.

"We'll you'll just have to wait to find out then. My fingers are magic." I notice Arizona's shoulders go up like she's taking in a deep breath and her eyes go a darker shade of blue. _Magic fingers really?_ I smirk now realizing why Arizona's eyes changed and why there's a slight blush creeping up her neck.

"Momma are my fingers magic?" Now it's my turn to blush. I look down at Sofia who is examining her fingers. I thank god that she still has an innocent mind.

"Yes baby. Your fingers are magic too." She sends a smile at me and I look at Arizona who is shaking her head slightly then look down at her watch.

"Hey Sof. Why don't we get going? We're going to miss our ice cream date." Sofia perks up at the mention of ice cream.

"Oh yeah!" she hops off of Arizona's lap "Can we bring Momma some back?" She looks from me to Arizona. I then look at Arizona too.

"Well? Did you ask Momma if she wants some?" Sofia walks back over to me

"Momma would you like us to bring you back some ice cream?" She bats her eye lashes and smiles up at me.

"That would be wonderful baby girl." I cup both of her cheeks and kiss her forehead. Arizona chimes in.

"You still like mint chocolate chip, right?" Before I can answer Sofia answers for me.

"Actually, she likes one scoop of crazy vanilla and one scoop of moose tracks. Just like you." Arizona looks over at me and I blush immediately. In New York when Sofia and I would get ice cream I started getting the same thing Arizona got. It made me feel like she wasn't that far away. Kind of like how my new favorite wine is a white wine. It reminds me of her and how she tastes.

"Like me huh?" She smiles at me and Sofia. "Well, that works too." I send her a small smile and she shows her dimples.

"Can we go now Mommy?" Sofia is making her way to the door at this point and Arizona turns to follow.

"We'll be back in a little bit." I smile as they walk hand in hand out of my room and down the hall. _My Girls._

* * *

 **AN: Hey Guys! How did you like that one? Our girls have learned a little bit since the last chapter. Hopefully things stay in the good. Anyway Thank you all so much for reading! It means the world to me! I love you all so much!**


	19. Chapter 19

How Not To

Chapter Eighteen

(Arizona P.O.V.)

 _Brush? Check. Toothbrush? Check. Deodorant? Check. Shampoo and conditioner? Check._ After double checking my bathroom bag I zip it up and put it on my bed beside my suitcase. "Alright…"

"All ready?" I look over at Teddy who is leaning on my vanity watching me. I mentally go through my check list again.

"I think so." I walk over to the wall and pull my phone charger from the wall then wrap it up.

"I mean you're just going to Callie's. If you forget something you can just come back and get it." I walk over to stand beside Teddy.

"Yeah. I guess." Teddy walks over to my suitcase and looks inside. "Uh. What are you doing?" I watch as she starts pulling out my underwear and bras.

"You seriously packed nothing sexy?" My jaw drops as I walk over and put all of my bras and underwear back in my suitcase.

"Teddy! I don't need to bring anything sexy! I am going over there to help her!" Teddy's lips curl into a smirk.

"You're going to help her alright." Teddy walks over to my drawer with my bras and underwear in it. I watch as she just looks in. "She might see you indecent so you might as well look good. What you have packed is granny panties and a few sports bras. You could at least be decent." Teddy picks out a few different matching pairs. Mostly lace.

"Teddy. Put them back. She won't see me in them anyway. And if she does see me indecent I don't want to give her a reason to stare." I grab Teddy's wrist as she goes to remove my other things. "Leave them." She looks over at me and raises an eyebrow. We stand in a staring grudge match for a few seconds and she breaks first.

"Fine." She walks over to the open drawer and puts everything back. "But I know you. You're going to come back and get them. Then I'm going to tell you I told you so." I zip my suitcase up before she can put anything else in.

"And if I do you can say you told me so." She makes her way back over to me.

"And believe me I will. Alright. What time are you getting Callie?" I check my watch and see its 10: 45AM.

"In about forty-five minutes." Teddy grabs my suitcase and hands me my bathroom bag.

"Alright, then let's get everything in the car and you need to head to the hospital." We walk down stairs to my car. I pop the trunk and we load everything in the car. Teddy closes the trunk and we lean against the bumper.

"If you need anything just call me. I'll bring you whatever you need so you don't have to run out." I rest my head on her shoulder.

"Thanks Teds. You're the best." She smacks my thigh and stands up.

"Alright. Now you need to get to the hospital." We say our goodbyes and I get in my car. On the way to the hospital I stop off at the grocery store and pick up a few things for dinner. I go with my homemade spaghetti and garlic bread. Not only does Sofia love it but I know it'd one of Callie's favorites.

When I get to the hospital I get a spot near the front doors. I grab my phone from the cup holder and make my way in the hospital. I make my way to the elevator. While I wait for it to open I pull my phone out and check my emails. After a few seconds, the doors open but I don't bother to look up from my phone while I walk on.

"Dr. Robbins." My body tenses at the voice and I finally look up to see who is with me. I try not to roll my eyes at the brunette standing beside me smiling.

"Dr. Minnick." I look back down at my phone trying to ignore her.

"So, there's a fifth year running my department while Torres is out. Wonder how Tyler managed that." As much as I don't want to talk to her I decide not to be rude.

"Well, Dr. Torres would only leave the person she trusts the most in charge of her department. I think it was a good decision. Tyler is very capable. No one else measures to her skills." I see shock fall off on to her face at my comment. She opens her mouth to say something but the elevator doors open. "Dr. Minnick." I leave the elevator before she can say something else. I walk away leaving her shocked wearing a smile. On my way to Callie's room I return everyone's hello. I walk into Callie's room and see she had been changed from her hospital gown to a pair of baggy sweat pants and a t-shirt. Her injured leg is wrapped in a soft cast made of gauze and padding. She's thrown her hair up in a half up, half down style to keep her bangs out of her face. Her eyes are glued to her phone so she hasn't noticed my presence so I lean on the door way and smile at her.

"Hey." I slightly startle her and she jumps up a bit which makes me laugh. I walk in and stand at her side as Callie places her hand on her chest.

"Hey, thanks for the heart attack." I smile at her which makes her smile as well.

"I'm sorry. So, are you ready to get out of here?" She looks around the room then meets my eyes.

"More than you'll ever know." I laugh slightly at the eagerness in her voice.

"Alright then." A nurse brings in a wheel chair for Callie and I help her in it. After she is all situated I grab her bag sitting in the chair beside her bed and her crutches that are leaning on the wall. As the nurse wheels Callie down the hallway I walk at her side. People from Callie's department wish a quick recovery along with Callie's most promising resident, also the temporary head of the department. We reach the elevator and step on just as the doors shut we start our trip to the front door.

"So, did you need to get anything before I take you home?" I look down at Callie who is staring blankly at the metal doors in front of her. There's something in her eyes I don't know if its worry or anxiousness. "You okay Cal?" She shakes her head and a smile spreads across her face but there is still a hint of something in her eyes.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just ready to go home." I give her a smile as the elevator doors open. We make our way out and to the front door.

"Alright I'm going to bring the car around. I'll be back." I lean Callie's crutches on her wheelchair and leave her with the nurse. I get my car and bring it around to where Callie is. When I reach the front door, I get out and open the passenger door. As I help Callie in the car an odd sense of déjà vu takes over. I smile slightly at the memory of Mark and I helping Callie in the car the day we took Sofia home after the accident. My heart breaks a little also as I remember the happy times before everything went to crap. _I'd kill to have all that back…_ I shake my head and bring myself back to the present. I put Callie's bag and crutches in the back then get in the driver's seat. By the time I make it to my seat Callie has already buckled up and gotten situated. "Let's get you home." I smile over at her which causes her to smile back at me.

The drive to Callie's apartment is filled with a little small talk. I keep glancing over at Callie out of the corner of my eye and see her staring out the window watching everything pass by. I smile over at her and continue my drive. After a few minutes, we pull up to Callie's apartment building.

"Whoa…" I crane my neck to try to see the top of the building. _This place is huge._

"Yeah, it's a little big, isn't it?" I nod 'yes' as I get out the car and go to open Callie's door. I reach in the back seat and hand her, her crutches. After helping her out of the car I grab the bags from the back of the car. We make our way into the building. My jaw drops as we enter the building. The lobby is modern with silver and black accents with splashes of earth tones. The desks are covered in marble. The walls are lined with mosaics and landscape paintings of some of the most beautiful places in Seattle. I blindly follow Callie as she makes her way to the elevator. I take in the rest of the lobby until the ding from the elevator brings me back to reality.

"How did Mer find this place?" I look over at Callie as we make our way on the elevator. She presses the seventh-floor button then turns to face me.

"I have no idea. But if you think that was something. Wait until you see the apartment." I laugh as images of an apartment much like a castle runs through my head.

"I can only imagine." We ride up to the seventh-floor. Once we get there we get off and I follow Callie into her apartment. Once I get inside I nearly drop the bags in my hand. I take in her apartment. The color scheme screams Callie. The black bamboo floors. The slight red and purple accents on the black and grey walls. "Whoa…" I walk in and put the bags by the door. The floor to ceiling windows catch my attention next and my feet start moving toward them before my brain even tells them to. I take in the sight of the city from Callie's living room. It takes my breath away… a bright streak of red catches the corner of my eye. I look in the direction of the bright color. Nestled in the corner of the back of the room is a fire engine red grand piano beside one of the windows. I walk over to it and run my finger across the red painted wood. "Beautiful." I notice the sheet music and a couple pencils on top. Deciding to take a look later I turn my attention back to Callie who is already looking at me with a big smile on her face.

"I can uhm show you the rest of the place now if you want." I nod my head in agreement unable to form any words. Follow Callie down the hallway and we stop at a lavender painted door with glitter stick on butterflies. A wide smile falls to my lips. "This is Sofia's room…" I walk in and see pastel colors covering the room with hand painted butterflies flying across the walls. All of her room furniture is white causing the colors to stand out more.

"Looks just like her." A couple framed pictures catch my eye. On of Mark holding her as a baby, one of Sofia, Callie and I, then one of Sofia and Zola. A smile falls to my lips.

"Uhm. I'll take you to your room." I look back at Callie who is still smiling at me. I leave Sofia's room and follow Callie down the hall. She points to the door directly across from Sofia's room. "This is my room. I'll show you later if you want. You can use the bathroom in there to shower and get ready in the morning. I don't mind." I nod my head as I take in her words. We continue down the hallway to the door all the way at the end. Callie steps aside so I can go in. I open the door to my room and I'm met with a white room with a pastel lemon accent wall with a king size bed with a grey wooden bed frame. The rest of the furniture matches the bed frame. The color pops from the accent wall from the pastel peach colored bed spread and pillows along with a matching leather chair in the corner of the room facing another floor to ceiling window. The light color scheme makes me smile. It's different from the dark colors in the rest of the house. Callie's voice brings me back to the present. "I know it's not much but I hope it's okay. You can change whatever you want. I know you're not here for long but I want you comfortable." Her words cause my smile to grow. _She actually wants me here._

"Callie, it's beautiful." I walk over to the window and observe the view. "Thank you so much." _This place is so beautiful._ I turn around and observe the room again. My gaze falls on Callie who is still smiling at me. "What?"

"You're like a kid in a candy store. You are so in awe. It's good to see you like this." I blush at her words.

"I mean I am in awe. This place is amazing." I send her a full dimpled smile. Callie leans down on her crutches and looks at me. She has a glimmer in her eye. It's a familiar glimmer that causes butterflies to erupt in my stomach. Even in a t-shirt and sweat pants she's still as beautiful as ever. I walk to stand in front of her my feet moving to their own accord. I raise my hand to cup her cheek. "Thank you, Callie." I meet her eyes just as she drops her gaze.

"No problem. Thank you for being willing to help me." I lift her chin and send her a smile.

"I'm here for you." My eyes shift down to her lips. I suddenly realize their closeness to my own. Instinctively, I pull my bottom lip in between my teeth. I look back up at Callie's eyes that are now closed. I run my thumb along her bottom lip as her lips curl into a smile.

"Arizona…" My name comes out of her mouth like a sigh. Her eyes slowly open and her eyes are a dark shade of chocolate. Darkest I've seen in a while. I smile at her as her smell takes over my senses. I feel her breath against my lips which causes my heart to speed up. I lean in and brush our noses together as I close my eyes.

"Hm?" A sigh falls from both of our lips at the contact. I open my eyes to meet her gaze.

"I think I need to go lay down." Callie pulls away from me slightly. Enough to put some distance between us. She leans back on her crutches and my heart drops as she pulls away. I take a step back from her and let my hands fall to my sides. I clear my throat as I try to push the little bit a disappointment and hurt to the back of my mind.

"Oh, okay. Yeah, go rest." Callie sends me a small smile before she turns around and heads to the door. When her back is to me I hang my head, and turn around.

"Arizona?" I turn back to her to find her facing me again. Callie hobbles on her crutches over to me. Before I can say anything, she places a hand on my cheek and kisses the other. The second her lips make contact with my cheek electricity flows all through my body and the butterflies erupt again as a wave of heat crashes over my body. "I'll see you in a bit. Make yourself comfortable." I nod as she walks out of the room closing the door behind her. I let out a deep breath. If every day is like this I think we're going to have a problem. _I think I might be screwed._

* * *

 **AN: Hey Guys! So Arizona is going to start getting comfortable in Callie's Maybe she thinks she might be getting too comfortable. I guess we'll see how things work out for them down the road. Thanks for the read you guys. It means the world to me. Love you all so much. Oh, and let me know if there is anything you want to read and I'll try to get in it in the story for you!**


	20. Chapter 20

How Not To

Chapter Nineteen

(Callie P.O.V.)

Thoughts of the almost kiss that took place an hour or so ago are running through my head. There's no way just giving her a simple kiss on the cheek can cause so many feeling to occur. _God that spark._ "Ugh!" I cover my face with my hands. It's been an hour and my lips are still tingling. It brought back so many memories of our past relationship. The simple kisses when we would leave in the morning or when we would see each other throughout the day. One of the smallest gestures that meant so much. The memories make my heart hurt. _Are we going about this the right way? I don't want to mess this up again._ We've kissed a few times. Goosebumps pop up on my skin remembering the last kiss we shared. It was when I dropped her off at home after our date. Time stopped. It was like the earth stopped moving. _Are we moving too fast? Just because we talked about what we both want does that make it okay to kiss or even jump into a relationship again?_ I groan again. _Please don't fuck this up._

"Callie?" Arizona's voice pulls me from my thoughts. I scramble to run my fingers through my hair in an attempt to straighten it up to be presentable. I give up with another groan and fling my arms down on the bed. _She's going to see me worse. She has seen you worse. Why am I even bothering?_

"Yeah?" I look over at the door as Arizona walks in. Her eyes go wide at her first glimpse of my room. Her eyes immediately fall to the floor to ceiling window that spans the whole wall overlooking the city. She makes her way over to the window.

"I was… Oh wow. That view Callie." A smile forms on my lips at the amazement on her face. Take her in while she's distracted. She changed from skinny jeans and a sheer pink button up to a pair of black Adidas joggers with blue stripes on the side and a slate grey off the shoulder oversized t-shirt. _How can someone be so beautiful while wearing something so simple?_ She finally turns to me. "Sorry. I'm still not over the views in this place." She makes her way over to me and sits on the foot of the bed. "I was just coming to check on you. You got quiet. I didn't know if you had fallen asleep or not." Arizona's eyes fall to my leg that's wrapped up.

"I'm fine. Just enjoying the quiet while I can." She nods her head in understanding.

"Alright then. I'm going to just…" She hooks her thumb over her shoulder pointing at the door. Arizona pats the bed as she gets up. The second her body moves from the bed I automatically miss the closeness. "Just give a shout if you need anything." I glance over at the clock and see its only 1:30pm. Sofia won't get here until 4:30. _That's a long time. Should I ask her to stay in here with me?_ I look back over at Arizona and she has her hand on the door knob. _Stop her! Ask her to stay stupid!_

"Arizona?" She turns and answers me with a hum. "Do you want to… I mean you don't have to if you don't want to. But would you uhm stay in here with me. I mean this bed is big enough for the both of us and I just want someone close." Arizona cocks her head to the side and walks out of the room. My jaw and my heart drop at the same time. _She seriously just walked away. This is what I get. I just scared her off._ I close my eyes and mentally face palm myself. _Stupid. Just Stupid._ When I open my eyes, Arizona is walking back in with a blanket draped over her shoulder and two mugs topped with whipped cream and two pirouette cookies coming from the top. My heart swells at the sight. _Loco Coco._

"Of course. Also, I fixed some hot chocolate. I remember how much you loved it when you didn't feel good." She walks over to me and hands me my mug. I take it and take a sip. It tastes of home. The rainy days spent on the couch drinking hot chocolate with Sofia. I close my eyes as the memories flash through my head. A smile tugs on my lips.

"Thank you." I open my eyes to find Arizona trying to get comfortable on the bed. She props a few pillows up behind her and she leans against them. After she drapes the blanket over her she grabs her mug from the bed side table.

"No problem." She smiles over at me with a full dimpled smile. "So how are you feeling?" She takes a sip of her hot chocolate leaving a small whipped cream mustache on her upper lip. I fight the urge to wipe it myself. Instead, I run my own index finger over my lip letting her know she's got something on her lip.

"I'm feeling okay. I'm really happy to be home. I hate being in that hospital as a patient." Even though I'm looking in her eyes they dart down to Arizona's tongue as it peeks out to wipe the whipped cream away from her lip. My mouth goes dry at the action. _Oh god…_ The pink lips I'm stuck starting at pull into a smile. I pull my eyes away from her lips and attempt to focus on her face. She has a smug look on her face with an eyebrow raised. A blush creeps across my neck and face from being caught starting. I look down at the mug in my hands. "Sorry, uhm old habits are hard to kill…" The bed shifts and her knee comes into view in the corner of my eye letting me know she turned to face me but I don't chance a look at her.

"Sorry for getting caught starting or sorry for staring." I can hear her smiling while she speaks.

"For both I guess." I shift my gaze from my mug to the TV mounted on the wall that has some trashy day time reality show playing.

"Can you look at me please. I don't like talking to the side of your face." I slowly turn to look at her. She's smiling and her eyes are sparkling like the bluest waters in the Caribbean. _Those eyes…_ I have been lost in those eyes so many times and now is no different. I can feel myself being pulled in.

"I don't care if you stare Callie. I'd be worried if you didn't." She cocks her head to the side as she pulls her bottom lip between her teeth. _She's got to stop that…_ She brings her mug up to her lips. "I stare too. Lots actually." She takes a sip of her hot chocolate. Her comment catches me off guard. A laugh slips from my lips and a look of confusion flashes across her face. "What's so funny?" She furrows her eyebrows.

"You stare… at me." I point towards myself with a smile on my face. As Arizona nods 'yes' I start laughing again. "Why? There's nothing to stare at." I watch as Arizona physically shifts backwards a little from being taken back from my words. The confusion on her face becomes more evident.

"Really? That's what you think or are you just saying that?" A small chuckle falls from my lips but I stop when I see the seriousness on her face. I sit up straight and turn to face her the best I can.

"I have reasons to think like that Arizona… Lots of things prove that. For god sakes, even George said it all those years ago. He said he had no chance with Izzy Stevens because she was Izzy, the hot model and I was just me. Then he cheated on me with her." I look over at the TV unable to keep eye contact with Arizona. "Then, Penny. She never appreciated anything I did when I dressed for her. That went on for months. I just didn't care anymore. I gave up trying. What was the point? No one stared at me. No one lost their breath at the sight of me. No one called me beautiful. No one made me feel beautiful. When they do stare I get self-conscience. I start thinking. What's wrong? Is there something on my face? In my hair? I've had years' worth of reasons to believe that I'm nothing to stare at. I'm damaged goods. In more than one sense." My words came out hollow and emotionless. I shrug my shoulders at the new silence that took over the room. I look over at Arizona who is staring blankly at me. I bring my mug to take a sip while she's staring at me. I can see her thoughts rushing though her head a thousand miles a minute. She turns to place her mug on the bedside table. Arizona opens and closes her mouth a few times resembling a fish which causes me to raise a questioning eyebrow. She shakes her head and looks at the TV while she puts her hair in a messy bun on the top of her head. "Arizona, I know you want to say something, so say it." She looks back over me and I can see her contemplating her words.

"What happened to you? You used to be so sure of yourself. You used to walk around so tall. You carried yourself with such strength and dignity. This doesn't sound like you…" I take a deep breath contemplating if I should actually speak my mind or give her the nicer version of it. I look around the room contemplating.

"Honestly, there's only so many times you can fail at one thing before you start realizing you're the problem. I failed a lot at love. I knew it was me when I convinced myself to move to New York and uproot my child for a chance to be in love and be happy. Which inevitably ended in another fail. Clearly, I need to stop making my own decisions because clearly all I do is hurt myself. I can only remember one time in my life where I felt enough. Where I felt the most like me." My eyes fall on hers. Her blue eyes are rimmed with tears which caused a sad smile to fall on my lips. The look on her face makes me unsure of whether or not to continue so I figure I've said enough for today. "But that's a story for another time. But right now. In this moment, I'm happier than I've been in a very long time." When a smile appears on Arizona's lips a tear falls down her cheek. I bring my hand up to cup her jaw and wipe the tear away with my thumb.

"Callie, your beauty is unmatched. You're breathtakingly mesmerizing. You walk into a room and people instantly feel bad about themselves. I know George shaved a few inches off of you. Then Erica, she took a few more. God knows where I put you at the end of our relationship. Now Penny. You lived. You loved. You lost. But you're still waking tall Torres." The way she used the same words Mark did makes me smile. Arizona brings her hands up to cup both of my cheek. "People make mistakes. It's what makes us human. Our relationship did a number on both of us. But look at us now. We're here. We're breathing. We're starting over. So, what if you and Sof went to New York? You came back. That's all that matters." She looks me deep in the eyes. "You came back. To me. To us. I'm not going to let you and Sofia go. You're my one. You're it for me." Arizona grazes her thumbs across my cheeks to wipe the tears that are now falling. "We've got some things to work on and a few things to get past but I know we can do this. I want nothing more than to call you mine again Calliope. So, let's keep working for that. One step at a time." I can see tears starting to brim her eyes again.

"Please. Don't say those things unless you mean them. I don't want to go through the motions of walking away again. I don't want to have to find things to fill my days without you. Because I don't know how not to think about you. I don't want to have to be strong and move on anymore. I don't want to hate myself for falling back into your arms." Tears are starting to stream down her cheeks so I sit the long ago forgotten about mug on the bed side table and cup her cheeks. "Arizona… I can't stand to lose you again because you're like second nature. Loving you is just like breathing. You're like a melody that I heard and I can't forget. All of this time has passed and I still need you." She lets out a sob and I pull her in for a hug. I hold her close and tight. The feeling of Arizona being in my arms is right. No one compares to this woman. No one ever will. Her smell attacks all of my senses. I move my hands in circles across her back until she pulls away smiling up at me.

"Callie, I'm in this. I can't lose you either. I don't want to have to be strong and move on either. I mean everything I'm saying to you. I'm done being without you. I can't take it anymore. I love you so much, Calliope. And I will tell you every day for the rest of my life if that is what you want me to do." Now it was my turn to choke out a sob. Her words are hitting me like bricks. _She loves me still. She still wants me. Even after everything she wants me back._

"You do?" I search her face that falls into the biggest smile I've ever seen on her.

"I do." She nods her head in agreement and she strokes my cheeks with her thumbs.

"I love you too." We both let out a small laugh at the slight sense of déjà vu and I pull her in for another hug. I place kisses on the top of her head and hold her tightly. _It's all going to be alright. One step at a time Callie. One step at a time._

* * *

 **AN: Hey my lovelies. How did you like this one? I hope you guys loved it. Let me know what you think! Thank you so much for reading guys. Love You All So Much!**


	21. Chapter 21

How Not To

Chapter Twenty

(Arizona P.O.V.)

Nearly a week in to staying at Callie's and I couldn't be happier. All the quality time with Sofia and Callie is something I never thought I'd get to experience again. The dance parties, movie and pizza nights, the bed time stories, everything it amazing. Almost like no time was lost. So now here we are, sitting on the couch. Sofia sitting in between Callie and I watching the last bit of Inside Out to wind down for the night. I look down at the litter girl laying on my legs who is telling her own version on the movie. There is no other place I would rather be. Running my fingers through the dark hair across my lap I attempt to become engrossed in the movie.

"Momma…" Callie and I both look down at Sofia.

"Yeah baby?" Sofia gets up from the couch and makes her way over to the piano in the corner of the room.

"Can we play a song tonight before bed time?" I look over at Callie who is smiling over at our little girl who is sitting on the matching red bench in front of the piano. Callie grabs her crutches that are leaning against the side of the sofa while I help her up.

"Sure Sof. What do we want to play tonight?" I help Callie take a seat beside Sofia on the bench while Sofia comes up with a song. The sheet music with Callie's handwriting draws my attention but before I can start to read it Sofia says her song choice.

"Just the way you are by Bruno Mars Momma. You sing that song really pretty." I watch with a big smile on my face as Callie runs her hands along the keys. She glances up at me then over at Sofia.

"I think that's a good choice" Her brown eyes set on mine and she gives me a half smile before she starts to play. I watch as she plays the into with help from Sofia who is only using a couple keys. My heart swells at the sight before me. But when Callie starts singing I have to brace myself against the piano for support because of the fear of my legs giving out.

 _Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining._

 _Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying._

 _She's so beautiful,_

 _And I tell her every day._

 _Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me._

 _And it's so sad to think that she doesn't see what I see._

 _But every time she asks me do I look okay?_

 _I say,_

Callie's eyes lock on mine just before the chorus starts.

 _When I see your face_

 _There's not a thing that I would change._

 _Cause you're amazing_

 _Just the way you are_

It feels like she's singing right to me and for me. A full dimpled smile crosses my lips which makes Callie smile too.

 _And when you smile,_

 _The whole world stops and stares for a while_

' _Cause girl, you're amazing_

 _Just the way you are._

I lose my attention on the song as I stare at the two most important people in my life. The way Sofia sings along with Callie during the chorus. It makes my heart constrict in my chest because I feel so much love for them. Callie's eyes shift from mine to Sofia's and they start singing to each other. Sofia has so much of Callie's talent. She's only eight and she is managing to keep up with Callie in a song. Her voice is amazing. Why haven't I ever noticed it before? Goose bumps rise on my skin at the sound of them singing together.

 _When I see your face,_

 _There's not a thing that I would change,_

' _Cause you're amazing_

 _Just the way you are._

Both of them stop playing and it almost seemed planned as they both look over at me with huge smiles on both of their faces.

 _And when you smile,_

 _The whole world stops and stares for a while_

' _Cause girl, you're amazing_

 _Just the way you are._

 _Yeah._

I know in this moment I look like an idiot with a crazed smile on their face but I can't help it. I glance from Sofia to Callie while I stand there speechless.

"What did you think Mommy?" I walk over to her and wrap her in a tight hug.

"It was beautiful baby. So, beautiful." I kiss the top of her head while I look at Callie who is looking at me with a half smile.

"Thanks Mommy. Momma is a good teacher." I see a blush creep up on Callie's cheeks at Sofia's words.

"Momma is an amazing teacher Sof. She's amazing." I smile over at Callie who turns her gaze away from me. "How about bed time Sof. You've got school in the morning." The smile on Sofia's face falls at the mention of bed time

"I guess so Mommy." She leans over to give Callie a kiss on the cheek before she hops off the bench and makes her way down the hall. Once Sofia is out of sight I take a seat beside Callie on the bench.

"Sofia obviously has her mother's talents." Another blush crosses Callie's face.

"Thank you, Arizona." She meets my eyes with a wide smile crosses her face.

"No problem. Now, I'm going to put little miss down. Are you going to be okay getting to your room or do you want some help?" I study her face sending her nothing but love and concern.

"I'll manage. But I think I'm going to try a shower tonight. It's been long enough and I think it's okay. So, if you could help me getting in and out that would be great." My heart jumps into my throat at Callie's request. Images of a slick and wet Callie in the shower pop up in my head causing my heart to race. _Did it get really hot in here all of a sudden? I can already see the water spraying across her body._ My mouth goes dry at the thought. _Droplets running down her spine and over the curves of her… STOP! She asked you to help her! Stop perving._ I shake my head in attempt to get the dirty images out of my mind.

"Yeah." My voice comes out as a squeak so I clear my throat. "Sure, I don't mind." I stand up and hand Callie her crutches.

"Thanks" I nod my head and smile at her before heading down the hall to put Sofia to bed. I open the door to Sofia's room to find her crawling into bed with her stuffed giraffe I gave her.

"Hey Sof, you all settled." After making my way over to her bed I take a seat on the edge of her bed. I help Sofia pull the cover up to her shoulders as she snuggles down into the bed.

"Yes Mommy." I smile down on her as I place a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you so much baby." A yawn slips from her mouth and I cup her cheek.

"More than all the all the sand in the ocean." Her eyes become hooded with tiredness.

"And all the stars in the stars." I give her one more kiss on the cheek "Good night beautiful."

"Night Mommy." When her eyes finally close I quietly make my way out of the room and slowly close the door behind me. At the sound of the door clicking shut my next task pops into my mind. _I've got to help a naked Callie into and out of the shower…_ I stop dead in my tracks. I can feel my heart starting to beat hard in my chest. _Calm down Robbins it's not a big deal. You've seen her before._ I manage to reel myself back in. After a few deep breaths in I make my way to Callie's room. After walking through the door, I can't breathe. All of the breath in my body has been expelled. I'm stuck standing in the door way watching Callie pulling her hoodie over her head leaving her in a royal blue satin bra and running shorts. First thing I notice is the prominent back muscles flexing as she stretches her arms above her head. Instinctively, I lick my lips. The indent on her back from the curve of her spine. _I could kiss that._ The muscles above her shoulders. _I could kiss those_. My eyes run over the length of her nearly fully exposed back. _Oh, that's new…_ As Callie stretches from side to side popping joints I notice small script on her ribs on the left side. She's too far away to read it but my brain goes into overdrive as a tan hand starts to reach behind and unclip the last item on Callie's upper body. The second I hear the clip pop I'm out of the room and down the hall. I lean up against the wall and try to calm my erratic breathing. _Why am I freaking out? It's just Callie. A half naked Callie._ My breathing starts to become labored again. I hunch over and cover my face while squeezing my eyes shut tightly. _You we're definitely just perving. Was not!_ I shake my head in attempt to rid the mental battle going on. I groan when I notice the slight throbbing between my legs. _Great… Just great._ I sling my head back hitting it on the wall slightly.

"Arizona?" My eyes pop open and my head jerks in the direction of Callie's voice. I take one last breath and make my way back down the hall. When I enter the room, Callie is sitting on the edge of her bed now wearing a black silk robe. I let out a breath I had no idea I had been holding.

"Yeah?" Callie furrows her eyebrows and tilts her head.

"Are you okay? You're flushed." Callie raises her hand to my forehead to check for a temperature but I swat it away.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little hot." _And horny_. I give her a smile to sell my response. Mentally I sigh when Callie's face relaxes.

"Okay." I nod my head and hold a hand out to help her up. Callie takes my hand and we make our way to the bathroom. In the short journey the throbbing that had subsided returned at the feeling of Callie's silk robed body pressing into my side. It has been years since I've felt her on me like this. I look over at Callie hoping to see her face but instead I'm met with a perfect view on Callie's cleavage. Just enough to leave some for my ramped running imagination. I try not to let my steps falter at the new distraction bust I stumble slightly which thankfully goes unnoticed by Callie. The belt of the robe must've come loose because there is no way she would've left herself that exposed to me. I manage to tear my eyes away from the swell of her breasts just as we enter the bathroom. After helping Callie down on to the built-in bench seat in the shower I step out and pull the glass door closed behind me. A few seconds later Callie hangs her robe over the side of the glass door.

"Alright, just yell when you're done." I face the glass door leaving a distorted silhouette of Callie's body. Her curves are still visible but the details are not that visible.

"Okay, thanks Arizona. I won't be long." The water cuts on and I make my way from the bathroom. Once in the confines of the next room I breathe deeply and pull my phone from the back pocket of my jeans. Walking out to my room I dial a familiar number and wait for an answer.

"This had better be good Arizona, I'm in the middle of a date." I close and lock the door to my room then lean against it.

"Callie is naked in the shower in the next room and I had to help her out in there." There is the sound of spitting and coughing on the other line along with a guy's voice aksing 'are you okay?'.

"What do you mean helped her out in the shower! Arizona! When I joked about you helping her like that I wasn't serious!" I close my eyes and shake my head.

"Not like that you perv. I helped her get into the shower." I walk over to the bed and lay down then sling my arm across my face.

"So then why are you calling me?"

"Because I'm feeling a type of way. Not only was her body pressed against mine like it used to be but I saw her half naked. I'm freaking out."  
"You've seen her naked before. Why is it an issue now?" I groan into the phone.

"Teddy, I haven't seen her naked in a long time! I'm supposed to be helping her not perving at her."

"Just calm down Arizona. There's no way that you can be this effected by only seeing her half naked." I shoot up and sit straight up.

"You haven't seen her naked. She's not just hot. She's like dirty hot. Like go down on her in the laundry room then go finish dinner with our daughter hot." A groan from the other line reaches my ears.

"Uh! Ew! I don't need the image of you and Torres." A small smile appears on my lips while I start to laugh.

"Yeah, sorry about that." I hear the shower cut off letting me know my time is nearly up. "I've got to go Teds."

"Oh, Callie is all wet now you need to go help her out?" I groan at the crude meaning of Teddy's question.

"If you want to think that sure. I'll talk to you later Teddy." I stand and make my way to the door.

"Good luck Champ! You can do it or not do it. Either way." Teddy and I both share a laugh before I hang up. As I make my way down to Callie's room I only have one of my brother's quotes running through my head. _If you're not ready for take off leave your rocket in your pocket._

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys! What did yah think! I hope you are liking it so far. There's a little tension going on towards the end. Like always, thank you all so much for reading. It means so much. Lots of love to you guys. *Muah***


	22. Chapter 22

How Not To

Chapter Twenty-One

(Callie P.O.V.)

"Momma!" My eyes shoot open as I wake from my sleep. The sound of little feet running across the hardwood floor fills my ears. Seconds later the door to my room swings open and Sofia crawls her way to me across the bed still dressed in her pajamas.

"Yes baby?" My mini me sits in front of me with her legs crossed. She pushes the hair from around her face back as she takes a deep breath.

"Good, you're up! I has a question." I sit up the best I can in the bed and prepare myself for anything about to come out of her mouth. Just as Sofia opens her mouth Arizona comes walking into my room and my jaw drops.

"Sofia Robbin Sloan-Torres! I told you to leave Momma alone!" I miss the sight of Sofia slumping her shoulders because my eyes are still set on the blonde that is standing in my doorway. My eyes trail up and down Arizona's body taking her in. Standing there with one hand resting on the visible skin between her mint colored lace shorts and grey formfitting spaghetti strap tank top with a glare on her face. It's too much. Her legs. The slight swell of her breasts showing just above the white lace trim of her tank top. I lick my now dry lips as the sight of her neck. All the kisses I've put there. "You alright there Callie?" I jump at the sound of Arizona's voice and a blush plays across my face as her lips curl into a small smirk.

"Yupp, great." I run my fingers through my hair as I try to regain my composure. I look down at Sofia who has a pout on her face. "So, what was your question mija?" Sofia's eyes meet mine then she looks over at Arizona.

"She wanted to ask you if she could go stay with Zola tonight. But I told her to wait to ask until you we're up." Sofia slumps her shoulders and mutters an 'I'm sorry' under her breath. I nod my head and glance over at Arizona raising an eyebrow. She tilts her head to the side as we start a mental conversation. I shrug my shoulders in question. Arizona nods her head 'yes'. We both look down at Sofia who is sitting on the bed twiddling her thumbs.

"Yes, you can. But, you need to start respecting Mommy's wishes. If she says wait, you need to wait." I use my finger to lift her chin to meet my eyes. "Do you understand?" She give me a slight nod. "No squeals? Yells? Nothing? Well, since you're not excited I guess you can stay home." Sofia's brown eyes go wide.

"No! I'm excited see!" She gives me her best smile that causes me to laugh.

"Alright, then go pack a bag and get ready." With a happy squeal Sofia bounces off of the bed and out of my room. My attention gets pulled from my daughter as Arizona steps in a little further.

"I already called Mer. She said I can drop Sof in a few hours." I nod my head and Arizona holds her hands behind back. As a vibe of nervousness from Arizona hits me I tilt my head. Just as I say something Arizona breaks in first. "I'm sorry she woke you. You can go back to sleep." My heart hurts a little as she starts to back out of my room.

"Arizona…" She turns to face me. "Come here for a second" She nods her head and walks to my bedside. But it's still not close enough so I put my arm around her waist and pull her closer to me.

"Whoa…!" She loses her balance and has to brace herself on the headboard on either side of my head leaving only an inch or two between our faces. A smirk slowly forms on my face.

"Good morning." Before she has the chance to say it back I put my arms on Arizona's shoulders locking my hands in her golden curls causing her to close her eyes. I place a few kisses on the slim pink lips in front of me then I pull her bottom lip between my teeth causing a moan to fall from Arizona's mouth. After releasing her lip, I graze my tongue over it and Arizona grants me access to her mouth. My eyes close as one of her hands takes a hand full of my hair tilting my head up. We are lost somewhere in between being stuck in the reality of the moment and a dream. I can hear the breathing change in Arizona which causes me to smile into the kiss. Arizona moves her lips from mine to my jaw line making their way to my ear but I manage to pull away remembering our daughter is in the other room. As blue eyes spring open I see a wave of hurt cross them causing a tug on my heart strings. I place a chaste kiss on Arizona's lips and smile. "Sofia…" With one last kiss Arizona releases the grip on my hair and takes a seat on the bed beside me.

"Right. Sorry." She takes a deep breath and runs her fingers through her hair.

"Sorry for kissing me?" I feign shock but I see she doesn't see that I'm joking as her eyes go wide.

"No! Absolutely not! Never! I loved it! Really! I did!" I start laughing at her and I kiss her lips again.

"I know darling. I was just messing with you." I give her a smile as she visibly relaxes. Even though she's still flushed and her breathing is still erratic. A small smile creeps up on her bruised lips.

"You know I love your kisses." She gives me another kiss. She pulls back enough to say a few words. "And I love you." Her words put a smile on my face as she goes in for another kiss. Even though it's a simple kiss it still does worlds of things to me. The eruption of butterflies in my stomach. My heart beating against my rib cage. The fact that my mind goes completely blank. Only Arizona does that to me.

"I love you too." Arizona meets my gaze and I fall into her azure eyes. Falling more helplessly in love with this woman in front of me.

"Alright well, I'll go help Sof. You take your time and get ready." I nod as she gets up from my bed. Just as she's about to exit my room she turns to face me. "Oh, and good morning to you too." A face splitting smile crosses my face. _Very good morning._

*Later that Evening*

"And so, DeLuca ended up nearly passed out in a booth a Joe's Ever since then no one will take on Jo in a shots contest. She's like Christina. All Tequila. All the time." A roar of laugher comes from my mouth as memories of shot contests with Christina run through my head.

"That's Christina for you. Her and Jo would've made great friends." Arizona nods in agreement as she leans forward to grab the wine bottle from the coffee table to top off our glasses.

"Yes, remember when she was on her ortho kick. You two were something else." She laughs as a smile falls on my lips. "There was too much ego for one room."

"While that might be true. We were bad ass." I take a sip of my wine as Arizona laughs a little harder.

"Yes. Yes, you two were bad ass." We fall into a comfortable silence watching the rain roll down the windows outside. My heart expands with love as Arizona rests her head on my shoulder. Smiling at her gesture I kiss the top of her head. After a few moments Arizona's voice breaks the silence. "Callie…?" I answer her with a hum. "That sheet music on your piano… That song. How Not To. What's it about? I only read the title. I didn't want to snoop." My mind falls into overdrive at her question.

"Uh…" I let out a sigh of disappointment as Arizona lifts her head from my shoulder.

"That's fine you don't have to tell me. It's your business." Just as she gets up to take her wine glass to the kitchen I grab her wrist.

"Uhm. Why don't I show you?" She looks over at my questioningly but I send her a smile. "Please." Arizona stands from the couch and offers a hand up. I'm getting pretty good at maneuvering around with this wrap on my leg but I take her hand just because I want the connection. We make our way over to the piano. After taking a seat on the bench I arrange my sheet music out. After a few deep breaths, I look over at Arizona who is already smiling over at me. "You've heard some of the words before. Just focus on the lyrics. I'm still working on the piano." I close my eyes as Arizona cups my cheek.

"I know it's going to be amazing. Because you're amazing." I smile at her words then turn to face the piano. I run my fingers across the keys gathering my thoughts to start the song. After a few seconds I start playing.

 _I can honestly understand why it's over_

 _I can go through the motions of walking away_

 _I can give you the keys and take my things back_

 _I can find plenty things to fill my days._

I look over at Arizona who has her eyes closed taking in my music and the words coming from my mouth.

 _But I don't know how not to_

 _Think about you_

 _When it's late at night and quiet_

 _Yeah, I know I ought to_

 _Be the one who is strong_

 _And just moves on_

 _But I'll probably turn down your road_

 _Knock, knock on your door_

 _Fall back in your arms_

 _Wake up in the morning_

 _Hating myself and the way that I can't help_

 _The way that I still want you_

 _I just don't know how not to_

 _How not to, How not to._

Arizona's head falls on my shoulder and I take a deep breath as the smell of her takes over my senses.

 _You're like second nature baby_

 _You're just like breathing_

 _Melody that you heard_

 _And you can't forget_

 _And times goes by and I still need you_

 _Yeah, you're still worth the heart break and I have no regret._

My voice starts to crack and my vision starts to blur with unshed tears. I pull myself together and keep my voice even.

 _But I don't know how not to_

 _Think about you_

 _When it's late at night and quiet_

 _Yeah, I know I ought to_

 _Be the one who is strong_

 _And just moves on_

 _But I'll probably turn down your road_

 _Knock, knock on your door_

 _Fall back in your arms_

 _Wake up in the morning_

 _Hating myself and the way that I can't help_

 _The way that I still want you_

 _I just don't know how not to_

 _How not to, How not to._

Put all my strength into repeating the chorus one more time but a tear falls down my cheek as my love pours out of my voice from the song. I don't chance a look over at Arizona because I know I'll stop playing so I solely focus on my music.

 _I just don't know how not to_

 _How not to, How not to._

I finish the song out with a slight hum. Once the piano dies out I open my eyes that fell closed and glace over at Arizona who has her eyes closed. Her cheeks are tear stained. I cup her cheek and wipe away the tear streaks. She leans into my touch and opens her eyes to meet my gaze.

"Calliope…" She leans forward and places a kiss on my lips. She pulls back and brushes our noses together.

"What did you think?" She meet my eyes again and a small smile crosses her lips.

"It was beautiful." I bring our lips together for a kiss that only lasts for a few seconds but as I pull away Arizona cups the back of my neck and brings me back in. Smiling into the kiss I pull her bottom lip between my teeth and release it with a pop. I sooth the pain with my tongue by swiping it along its length eliciting a moan from Arizona. I grab hold of Arizona's hips as she turns on the bench to face me directly. Running my thumbs along the exposed skin at her hips my world starts spinning when Arizona's hands find their place on the tops of my thighs. My breath hitches as her lips fall to my neck and my eyes fall closed. The grip I have on her hips tighten and a loud moan falls from my lips. I can feel my libido rising like a wild fire. It's been so long since she's touched me like this and my body doesn't know how to react. I feel I could explode because I can feel my body heat rising or simply implode because my bones have turned to mush and all of the air in my lungs has been pushed out by a single touch. I run my nails up her sides then scratch them down her back. Just as I start to feel grounded again Arizona moves her lips from my neck to the spot just behind my ear. Not only does another moan fall from my lips but my hips involuntarily buck up slightly.

"What are you doing to me?" I bring her lips back up to meet mine and we fall into a dual of tongues. Our hands wildly roaming each other's body looking for some sort of contact. Minutes. Hours. I have no idea how much time has passed but that's okay. Slowly everything falls to a stop. The room silent with the exception of our heavy breathing. I stare into blue eyes that have gone to a cerulean blue to a deep navy. Those all too familiar eyes that are filled with lust and passion. "I've never seen a person more beautiful than you are in this moment." Bruised lips. Flushed cheeks and chest. Arizona raises her hand to cup my cheek and I lean into her touch.

"It's late, and you know I'm back to work tomorrow so let's call it a night. Yeah?" I nod my head in agreement as a smile falls on Arizona's lips. "Good night Calliope." She places a kiss on my cheek before getting up.

"Good night Arizona." I watch as she makes her way down the hall to her room leaving me sitting on the piano bench. A face splitting smile falls on my lips but quickly disappears as an all too familiar throbbing makes its presence known. I groan and put my head in my hands. "Damn it…" I get up from the bench using one crutch and make my way to my room. I immediately regret my decision when the friction of my running shorts doesn't help much with the throbbing. I plop down on my bed and lay down. I let out a dry laugh. _Someone is in for a long night._ I groan and try to force myself into the world of sleep.

* * *

 **AN: Hey ya'll still there? I'm sorry for the delay. I have had no motivation to write. I hope you guys enjoyed this. The next chapter is going to be good. Stay tuned! Once again, thank you for following my story it means a lot to me. Love you all so much!**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Hey guys. This is my first time writing smut so please take mercy on me. If this is not something you enjoy reading you will know where to stop reading. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

How Not To

Chapter Twenty-Two

(Arizona P.O.V.)

Sitting in this chair beside the window in my room for a while now. Not sure how much time has passed. The street lights are still glowing. The rain has let up and the clouds have cleared. It's not many nights in Seattle when you see the stars but when you do, it's breath taking. Nothing but silence reaches my ears which is broken occasionally with a siren of a police car or ambulance going down the road. Leaning my head back against the chair I fall into my mind full of thoughts. How did things go from being an all time low to being almost exactly where they should be? Had you told me I'd be sitting in a room in Callie's house on pleasant terms with her a couple months ago I probably would've laughed at you. Months ago, I was praying for amnesia to take my memory of her away. To forget the way it felt to fall asleep next to her. It got to a point where hearing Callie's name was hard to hear because I hadn't seen her in so long. But I also prayed it was all just a dream and when I woke up I'd be laying right there beside her and I'd holder her so close to the point where she'd never slip away.

I'm so close to where we belong. Being in this house with Callie brings back a familiar feeling. The family movie nights. The simple talks. Even the playful banter. Sharing a story time in Sofia's room. It's just like old times. Like nothing has changed. But everything has changed. Callie has changed. I've changed. Sofia has changed. I've lost time loving them both and I will try my hardest to make up for the lost time. I can't change the past but I've learned from it. So, I'm going to love hard and I'm going to love fiercely. Because that's what they deserve.

Pushing myself up out of my chair I make my way over to the chest of drawers in the corner of my room. After looking at a few options I pull out an over sized black ombré t-shirt. It stops mid thigh and hangs off of my shoulder slightly. After pulling my hair into a messy bun I pull back the covers on my bed and climb in. I find a comfortable position and nearly drift off into sleep when a new sound breaks through the silence of my room. It's a muffled sound. Sitting up in my bed I listen for it again and sure enough a few seconds later I hear it again.

"Callie…?" I wait for a response but the only response I get is muffled again. Thinking something is going on I get up out of the bed and make my way down the hall. The closer I get to Callie's room the more the sound sounds more like a whimper. Fear takes over thinking that Callie hurt herself trying to do something by herself. I reach Callie's door and knock on the door slightly. When I get no answer in return I slowly open the door. "Callie…" After a few seconds my eyes adjust to the lighting in the room. The moon light coming through the huge window illuminates Callie's face. Her eyes are closed and her face is relaxed. Seeing that Callie is still asleep I start making my way out.

"No…" I stop dead in my tracks. Turning around I can see the glimmer of a tear streak going down a cheek. I step forward instinctively but my body freezes and my heart drops at her next words. "Apparently, I lost you…" The words hit me like a truck. I place my hand over my chest as I literally start feeling my heart break. The fact that the fight we had all those years ago still haunts her, even in her dreams kills me. The place you're supposed to be your safest. I watch as another tear falls down her cheek. I tell my feet to move but it's like I'm stuck on my place.

"C-Callie…" My voice comes out broken and childlike. The only response I get is the stiffening of Callie's body and a slight shake of the head.

"Nowhere else to go…" Tears start to well up in my eyes knowing that Callie is dreaming of some of our worst moments. _How often does this happen?_ Her words haunt me. The pain of that fight is etched into my brain. I close my eyes as the memory plays back in my head. Being in the shower. Screaming at each other and Callie just breaking down. The pain I saw in her eyes that night will always shake me to the core. I slowly open my eyes and make my way to the side of her bed. Careful not to startle her I place a hand on her shoulder.

"Callie…" I shake her gently hoping to get her to stir. But I have no such luck. "Callie. Wake up." I shake her a little harder and this time Callie springs up right and wipes her face hastily.

"Is everything okay? Are you okay?" Her blood shot eyes search my face as I furrow my eyebrows. I cock my head to the side and give her a sad smile.

"Am I okay? Are you okay?" I reach up and wipe a tear streak she missed. My heart cracks as guilt and pain flash across her face. She hangs her head and backs away from my touch on her cheek.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. You can go back to bed Arizona." Her voice sounds deflated and void of emotion. She scoots to the middle of the bed to create distance and lays down with her back to me in an attempt to get me to leave. My heart breaks a little more at her actions. I rack my brain with my options. _Do I leave her be? Do I try to talk to her?_ I stand in the silence of Callie's room watching her for a few seconds. I can see that she is still wake by the way her body is moving when she breaths. Throwing all of my options out of the window I make a bold move. Pulling her cover back I lay down behind her. Callie's body slightly tensed when I wrapped my arms around her knowing in times like these she needs a connection and not just words. Pulling her body into mine I place a kiss on the back of her neck and place my cheek against her shoulder. Seconds later I feel Callie's body relax into mine. A smile curls on to my lips as I hear a content sigh escape Callie's lips.

"I love you. So much Calliope." A few seconds later the sounds of sniffles reach my ears. Leaning up on my elbow I look over Callie's shoulder to catch a glimpse of her face. Seeing a tear rolling from her eye and down her nose I attempt to roll her over to face me. "Hey, look at me Callie." After a few seconds she complies and meets my gaze. Her deep brown eyes that had finally started to regain their shine and sparkle have gone dull again in their color. Placing a hand on her cheek I meet her eyes straight on. "What's going on in that beautiful head of yours?" I search her face with a small smile on my face

"It's stupid. It doesn't matter." She drops her gaze from mine. Hooking my finger under her chin I make her meet my gaze.

"It does matter. It matters to me. Please talk to me." I place a kiss on her forehead as Callie wraps her arms around my waist and buries her face in the crook of my neck. Her breath against the skin of my neck sends shivers down my spine.

"I love you…" Sensing that she isn't done I lay quietly holding her close. "We've been through so much. Our past has done so much to us both. It's hurt us in so many ways. Some ways that will never heal completely. I've messed up so much. There are so many promises I've broken and bridges I've left burning. There's a bunch of wrong I can't seem to change. But being here in your arms. Right here. Right now. It lets me know I got one thing right. When I was looking for an answer, praying to my lucky stars that someday I could find someone who is half the person as you. I couldn't help but think about how much I need you and how you're the only one I need." I wipe a tear away that started its way down my cheek I meet her eyes as she looks up at me. "But I went and broke your heart and every day after that I would wake up still thinking of you. Even when I was in New York I kept thinking of you. Because the Broadway lights didn't shine like your eyes did. The thousands of people I would see were nothing compared to the one face I wanted to see. It's like I was trying to live with only half of my heart. Like I was just sleep walking in the dark. Then one day it just hit me." I watched as Callie got a far away look on her face. Her eyes searching side to side like she was reliving the memory. "I didn't know where you were. I didn't know who you were with. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what to do. I was so wrong for thinking you were something I thought I could live without. It took me so long to see that you were all that I needed. So, laying here with you right now. Holding you. It's kind of overwhelming because I never thought I'd have this chance again. To hold you and love you" I lay there trying to meet her gaze stunned to the point of speechlessness. My eyes search her face in hopes the words I'm racking my brain for will just magically appear. Of all things, I was not expecting that to come from her lips. I can see the residual pain and hurt in her eyes. I can also see the guilt she feels. A slight panic takes over as Callie hangs her head and starts to roll back over. Mentally face palming myself I realize that I was too quiet for too long. Taking hold of her shoulder I turn her back towards me. My brain not registering my actions and just going with what felt right. I meet her gaze with pleading eyes. Slowly I bring my lips down to hers. A sigh comes from Callie as soon as our lips meet. Pulling back slightly I place a hand on her cheek and give her a sad smile.

"Callie, I love you. So much that it physically hurts sometimes. But, you need to stop dwelling on the past. We both made some big mistakes. But I told you this before. We're here together again. You, me and Sofia. You came back to me. Our relationship hurt us both. But we're still standing. And we're trying again. We need to learn from our past mistakes. Because I want this to work. I know you do too. You are it for me. I don't want anyone else. I love you and you love me and none of the rest matters. Please believe me." I meet her eyes that are rimmed with tears. As Callie closes her eyes a tear rolls down her cheek and I kiss it away. "I love you Calliope Iphegenia Torres." A smile pulls on her lips as she opens her eyes. I lean down to kiss her. Pouring all of my love and affection I have into the kiss I cup both of Callie's cheeks. "Let me love you. Please?" I study the face before me and I see dozens of different emotions swirling around.

"Please." Though Callie only muttered a single word. It made butterflies erupt in my chest and a full dimpled smile fall on my lips. The megawatt smile, I'd been dying to see makes its presence known show casing Callie's laugh lines and a sparkle that is starting to make its way back into her eyes.

Leaning in Callie wraps her arms around my neck bringing my lips down to meet hers. There was nothing rushed about it but there was plenty of passion in it. The kiss set my nerve endings on fire. Shooting sparks all through my body. Tracing my tongue along Callie's bottom lip I ask for access which is granted almost immediately. The strong slick muscles fall into a familiar dance at we've known for ages. One of Callie's hand shoots up into my hair taking a handful of hair and the other falls to my hip. I internally grimace at the thought of having to remove my prosthetic but I pull away with a sad smile.

"Give me a sec…" Callie shakes her head with slight confusion but the realization falls as she sees me sit up and remove my prosthetic. After placing it on the floor beside the bed I turn back to Callie who has averted her eyes. I smile at her being thoughtful of me while taking it off. Though my heart hurts slightly at the thought that she only knows to turn away because I drilled it into her head so hard that I hated that part of my body the last time we were together. "Hey…" Callie's eyes meet mine as a small smile plays on her lips.

"Hey yourself beautiful…" the term of endearment makes a blush spread across my cheeks. Bringing her hand to cup the back of my neck Callie pulls me back in to pick up where we left off. My hands falling back into their spots as our lips meet in another kiss that was slightly hungrier than the last. A moan pulls from my lips as Callie moves her hand from my hip dragging her nails down my thigh and up my side just before falling back into its original spot on my hip but now resting on my bare skin under my shirt. A fire becomes set to life on my skin the flames being stroked as Callie's thumb starts to rub small circles across my hip bone. Moving my hand from her hip I slip my hand under her shirt leaving feather light touches across Callie's stomach. Callie pulls away from our kiss slightly as she takes in a sharp breath as I run my finger tips along her skin. Taking the moment Callie pulling away I move my lips to her neck kissing the wide expanse of skin that is offered. After kissing and sucking on the sensitive skin at Callie's wildly fluttering pulse point I run my tongue across her jaw line letting my lips fall at the sensitive spot behind Callie's ear. The grip in my hair tightens as Callie tugs my hip towards her.

Getting the message, I throw my leg across her hip and straddle her hips steering clear of her leg. Callie's lips land on my neck and she leaves open mouthed kisses down to my clavicle sending a lightning bolt of liquid pleasure straight to my core. My eyes fall closed and my jaw drops as these sensations flood my body. I can feel Callie everywhere. She has completely taken over my senses. Her lips on my neck, then they fall to the visible swell of my breast as my shirt starts to fall from my shoulder. Feeling a tug on the hem of my shirt I lift my arms as Callie pulls my shirt from my body leaving me only in a pair on charcoal grey lace underwear. A moan reaches my ears but I will myself to keep my eyes closed for the fear that if I open them this dream will go away. I can feel Callie's hands inching their way up the sides of my rib cage. Resting her hands just under each breast she leans up slightly and places kisses on the swell on my exposed chest. Shivers run though my body and my head falls back. Needing to feel more place my hand on Callie's and move them to cover each breast. A loud, long moan falls from my lips.

"Look at me…" I force my eyes open and look down at Callie whose eyes have gone nearly black with arousal. "You are so gorgeous." I watch as she drags her eyes across my body taking in every detail. My eyes slam shut and my jaw drops at the sudden tweak to my nipples. Just as I open my eyes Callie flicks her tongue across my left nipple just before running the flat of her tongue across it. My hips jerk involuntarily causing my sensitive center to grind against Callie's pubic bone eliciting a deep moan from both of us. My hands fall to Callie's chest and a groan falls from my lips realizing she's still clothed. Meeting her eyes, I grab the hem of her shirt and start pushing it up.

"You are wearing far too many clothes…" A smile falls on her lips as a smirk plays on mine. Lifting her shirt to find nothing I groan in appreciation. Moving my hands to cover her breasts my hands mimic the slight tugs and the massaging. Once Callie's eyes fall closed I lean down and encase a mocha nipple with my mouth. As a moan falls from Callie as her hands fall to my ass and they start kneading and pulling moving my hips creating friction against my center. My eyes roll to the back on my head. "Oh god…" A squeal escapes my lips as I feel Callie's finger tips gracing the tip of my swollen clit through my underwear.

"Can I…?" I watch as Callie's eyes lock on my center running a single finger along the top of my pubic bone. I look at her in slight confusion and a smirk falls on her lips. "Taste you…" Her eyes meet mine and my mind goes blank at the simple words uttered. Not trusting myself to form words I nod my head 'yes'. As I start to crawl off of her hips she grabs my sides and stops me. "No, sit on my face…" My heart nearly starts to beat out of my chest at her words. I let out a shaky breath as she pulls my hips along her stomach only creating more friction. Obliging to her request I slip my underwear off in a strip tease sense while keeping my eyes locked on Callie's. The primal look in her eyes lights me on fire. Crawling up her body I place a kiss on her lips before placing my knees on either side of her head hovering over her face. Looking down on her I can feel the warmth beginning in the lower part of my stomach. Callie trails her nails up my thighs, then up my back. As she lowers me down to her she digs her nails into my back dragging them down my back giving me a mix of pain and pleasure. The first swipe of her tongue pushed all of the air form my body causing me to have to brace myself on the headboard. My eyes slam shut as the flat of her tongue runs along my bundle of nerves.

"Ca-Cal…God." The hum of a laugh against my center causes my hips to jerk. Falling into a rhythm of rocking and licking time becomes an object of unimportance. I drop one hand from the headboard to grasp a hand full of black hair. "Yes, just oh…" A animalistic groan leaves my throat as two fingers invade my entrance. My mouth opens to let out a silent scream as the fingers move fast and pump deep. My vision starts to darker around the edges as I feel my walls tighten around Callie's fingers. Arching my back into the hand that found its place on a breast I can feel it building. I can taste my orgasm. It's so close. And sure enough with a few more pumps of Callie's fingers and one final swipe of her tongue fireworks ignite in my body.

"Callie, I'm co-!" Slamming my shaking thighs closed around Callie's head colors explode behind my closed eyes and my body hunches over as I take rapid trembling breaths. Seconds, hours. I don't know how long as passed before I collapse beside Callie on the bed. But I can tell from the smirk on Callie's face it was a while.

"I still got it." I let out a laugh as I roll over to kiss her. Moaning at the taste on myself on her lips I pull her bottom lip between my teeth releasing it with a growl.

"Damn right you do." I sigh as Callie pulls her fingers from me but I watch her intently as she brings them to her lips and cleans them with her tongue. At the simple sight, I can feel liquid arousal pooling in the lower part of my stomach. "Now it's my turn." A smirk falls to my lips as I yank back the rest of the cover. Groaning at the red lace underwear I run my finger across the waist band. "Now it's my turn to rock your work Calliope." After sending her a mischievous smile I bring both hands up to grasp the sides of her underwear but instead of pulling them down I opt to literally rip them from her. Smirking at Callie whose eyes have gone wide I toss the torn underwear and throw her legs over my shoulders. Taking my first swipe of heaven on earth I place my hands on the bucking hips in front of me to restrain them.

"Fuck…yes." I smirk. _I've still got it._

* * *

 **AN: Alright guys! Let me hear it. I hope I did it justice. But just remember, it's not always candy and rainbows for our girls. Until next time, I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Hey All! Just a heads up this one is a bit shorter but none the less I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

How Not To

Chapter Twenty Three

(Callie P.O.V.)

"Why did I ever let you walk away…" A voice brings me out of my sleep. Keeping my eyes closed I revel in the feather light touches that are being laid on my rib cage and hip. "I love you so much." At the feeling of a kiss on my clavicle I open my eyes to find sky blue eyes searching my face. The light from the window behind me causes a twinkle to be present in the eyes I find myself lost in. A smile pulls on my lips and I lean forward to place a kiss on the slender pink lips in front of me.

"I love you too." Pulling back, I take in Arizona. She's laying on her left side with a white sheet draped over her hip leaving her chest and stomach exposed show casing the light pink marks that I had left just a few hours ago. My eyes flutter closed as Arizona continues running her finger tips along my skin.

"Courage, Dear Heart?" Opening my eyes, I find Arizona's on her finger tracing the inked script on my rib cage. Her eyes meet mine as she waits for an explanation. Taking a deep breath, I try my best to think of the simplest way to explain my tattoo.

"Sometimes in life, darkness and fear comes at us slowly." Shifting in the bed I lay flat on my back and Arizona rests her hand on my stomach as she lays her head on my chest. Running my fingers through the golden curls strewn across my chest I continue. "We see it coming and we try to stand brave, all while inching our way back and trying to cling to what joy, happiness and hope that still lingers behind us. But eventually we run out of ground to stand on." I find a spot on the ceiling to stare at to avoid the azure blue eyes staring at me. "Life can slip into a darkness so thick and so deep that hope has vanished forever. There are so many times when pain has stabbed my heart in such a way that I gasp and think, 'I don't ever think I'll recover from this.'" Finally drawing my eyes away from the ceiling, I meet the blue ones looking up at me. "But just when the darkness could never be any thicker and the fear couldn't be stronger. A light shone." I cup the Arizona's cheek and place a kiss on her forehead. "I found myself looking for you in the bad times. I look for you when I feel lost. And you were there, time after time. You were always that light for me. You always gave me that glimmer of hope that even if things are at an all-time low that in the end things will be okay. That they will be how they are supposed to be. Things got dark in New York and you weren't there this time. We weren't talking. I couldn't ask you to be there for me. I needed a reminder. Some people see a C.S. Elliot quote or just words. But I see the love you've given me all of these years. The hope to move forward. So, I guess my tattoo means you in theory." A small smile spreads on Arizona's lips. She opens and closes her mouth a few times contemplating what to say.

"Calliope Torres…" She shakes her head and cups my cheek as she places a kiss on my lips. I deepen the kiss as I wrap my arms around her waist pulling her to me. "I love you." She rests her head on my chest again.

"I love you too." Silence takes over the room. Our finger tips leaving feather light touches across each other's bodies.

"You are my light too you know?" I glance down at Arizona who has stopped tracing my skin and is looking out of the window watching the early morning Seattle life. "I tried to drink you away… It didn't work." Her blue eyes meet mine and I see pain. "After the custody battle for Sof I wanted to hate you so much, but I couldn't. I wished you dead so I didn't have to deal with your presence or deal with the daily reminder of what I had failed again." She drops her gaze and my body stiffens and my heart plummets from my chest at her words. I'm so taken back I don't register the fact she has pulled away from me. My arms now empty fall to my sides on the bed. Sitting in shock I just watch Arizona as her face contorts into different emotions. "You remember how you wished Izzy dead when George cheated. Then she got cancer and you felt responsible?" Unable to form words I just nod my head. "The night you were in that crash. I thought all of those months of hating you and wishing you dead were finally happening and I freaked out. We we're just getting back on track and I thought I was going to lose you already. You know I don't pray. But I was praying that night because for the life of me I wasn't ready to lose you again. I was ready to let you back in and see how great we could still be. Because, even though you hurt me like no one else has, no one else has loved me as hard and as fiercely as you do. You made the dreams I had no idea I had come true. You gave me so much. You loved me through so much. But you we're there. You gave me courage to move on with life. You gave me hope that things would be okay. And they are. We're going to be great again Callie. Nothing will stop us. We can be extortionary apart all we want but I want to be extraordinary together." I find myself lost for words. Staring at this beautiful human being lets believe there is still good in the world. That all things are possible with the right person by your side. Smiling I cup Arizona's cheek and bring her in for a kiss. After a series of a few quick kisses we pull back and I lay back down and Arizona finds her spot on my chest again.

"Do you really have to go back to work today?" I glance down in time to see blue eyes already staring up at me. With a huff Arizona places a kiss in the valley between my breasts then rests her chin on my sternum.

"Unfortunately. You know I don't like to leave Karev too long. He knows what he's doing but it's still my department." A small laugh comes from both of us

"You're right… Now you need to go get ready. You don't need to be late on your first day back." Placing a kiss on the top of Arizona's head I pull her into me with gets a laugh out of her.

"Well, you need to let me go first Cal." She pulls away from me and props herself up so she is hovering over me half way. Putting a childlike pout on my face I cross my arms over my chest.

"I really don't want to but if I have to. Fine. You can leave me naked. In this cold bed. By myself." As a slight smirk falls on Arizona's lips she puts all of her weight on one of her elbows.

"I really don't want to leave you Calliope. But I have to…" My breath catches in my throat at the touch of Arizona's fingers making feather light trails on the tops of my thighs. My eyes dart to hers and their filled with mischief.

"Don't you dare start something you can't finish…" Swallowing the lump that has formed in my throat I stand my ground firmly.

"I'm not starting anything." My eyes lock on Arizona's fingers that are now running circles from hip to hip. I bite my lip in an attempt to stifle a moan threatening to fall from my lips. I try to form words but all that comes out is a squeak as Arizona's hand pulls my thighs apart. I start to feel the familiar tingling forming in my lower stomach. "So, what if I'm a few minutes late. I have no surgery today…" All of the air is pushed from my lungs as Arizona encases one of my nipples in her mouth making my back arch into her and my eyes squeeze tightly closes.

"Yo-you win…" The vibrations from Arizona's laugh on my nipple pulls an animalistic groan from my chest. One hand makes its way into blonde curls and the other grasps tightly at the sheets on the bed. Arizona's eyes find mine as a devilish smile falls to her lips.

"It'll be quick." As Arizona bites down on her bottom lip I let out a deep breath. _Dear god give me strength…_

* * *

 **AN2: Let me know what you think. The next chapter will be a slight time jump so both of our girls are back working at the hospital. Things are about to get interesting. Until next time, Love you all!**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Hey guys, I was kind of disappointed in the last chapter so I decided go ahead and upload while I had a few free days. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

How Not To

Chapter Twenty-Four

(Arizona P.O.V.)

Pulling my mask from my face I make my way into the scrub room. I tear my gloves and gown from my person and toss them in the disposal bin. I start the process of scrubbing out as Alex steps in the scrub room.

"You were amazing today Alex." Grabbing a rough sponge, I start to scrub my hands.

"Whatever…" I see the blush creeping up on his cheeks. As I smile I turn the water on and start washing the soap from my arms and hands.

"You should seriously think about getting double board certified too. We could be our own little gang. Peds and Fetal surgery bad asses." I look over and see a smirk on his face as he starts to chuckle.

"Maybe Robbins." I nudge his shoulder with mine before grabbing a towel to dry my hands.

"Think about it. We're a rare breed." My full smile shows as Alex scoffs. "Love you too, Karev." I make my way out of the scrub room pulling my scrub cap off. In this moment, I haven't been on a high like this in a long time. Spotting a familiar dirty blonde head, I make my way over to the nurse's station.

"Hey!" I stifle a laugh as Teddy practically drops the tablet she's holding as I make her jump.

"Christ Robbins! What the hell?" I watch as she places the tablet back in the holder and playfully punches me on the shoulder with the other hand.

"Good morning to you too. But, walk with me for coffee?" I bite my lower lips and give her an innocent smile. Teddy rolls her eyes as she loops her arm in mine.

"Is the sex that good?" I slightly lose my footing at her comment. _Oh shit. She knows._ I play the fact I'm taken back off with a laugh.

"What sex?" Teddy raises her eyebrow at me but I hold my ground.

"Arizona, It's obvious. Torres has been acting just as perky as you and you are still staying at her house." Still deciding to play dumb I furrow my eyebrows together.

"Theodora, I am as dry as the Sahara Desert." I smile as Teddy's features slightly contort in disgust.

"Okay so that was not necessary. But if you're not getting any explain why you're so…perky." As I push the button for the elevator I take a second to come up with an answer.

"I'm allowed to be perky and happy Teddy. It feels good to be happy and perky now. But yeah, Callie has something do with it. We've been talking. Like actually talking. Not like one of us speaks and then the other storms off or something. It feels like old times." When the elevator doors open we make our way in and Teddy presses the button for the main floor. "Movie nights with Sof. Cooking dinner together. The nights spent sitting at the piano listening to Callie and Sofia…" My mind drifts back to last night when Callie took me on top of the piano.

" _Callie! What are you doing!? Put me down. You're not supposed to be doing any heavy lifting!" I cling to her body like a monkey as she lifts me up and puts me on the piano. I bite my lip to hold back a moan as Callie buries her face and my neck and starts placing kisses on the sensitive skin there._

" _You should really quiet down. You might wake Sof up. We don't want that do we?" I gasp as Callie runs her hands across the tops of my thighs. Not about to trust my words I just not my head yes. "Didn't think so…" All of the air in my lungs comes rushing out as Callie lifts my shirt and starts places kisses over my stomach. I let my head fall back and my eyes close as I take in all the sensations. I feel a tug on my yoga pants which causes me to look down and meet the onyx black eyes staring back up at me. I swallow hard as I take in the primal gaze on Callie's face._

" _Jesus…" My jaw drops to let out a silent scream as Callie uses the tip of her tongue to lick a path from my belly button to the top of my slit causing my hips to buck. I brace myself on the piano with one hand and the other shoots into Callie's black hair._

" _I'm not Jesus but I have a feeling you'll be calling me God a lot pretty soon." Biting my lip I look down as Callie pulls my yoga pants down to my knees and places kisses on the apex of my thighs inching around where I really want her lips._

" _Callie…" I let out a moan as Callie runs the flat of her tongue up each of my nether lips. My hips involuntarily start bucking as I yearn for more friction. I can feel my thighs start to tremble in anticipation. I let out a squeak as Callie's fingers run through my wet folds. My mouth goes dry as Callie sucks on her fingers covered in my juices. My breathing becomes erratic as onyx eyes roll back in their sockets. I squeeze my thighs in attempt to dampen the insistent throbbing that has started between my thighs._

" _You taste so damn good…" My heart starts to wildly beat in my chest as Callie looks at my center like she hasn't eaten in months. My hand shoots from Callie's hair to cover my mouth as her tongue attacks my entrance. As she pokes and prods my center causing my center to grind into her face._

A ding brings me back to reality and I look over at Teddy who has a smug look on her face.

"Haven't had sex my ass…" I feel the blush increase on my cheeks and neck. I push her shoulder before making my way out of the elevator.

"Shut up Teddy. I didn't even say anything." Teddy lets out a full belly laugh as she speed walks to catch up with me.

"You didn't say anything but that face you were just making. You've definitely been laid." A smile breaks on my face as I try to keep a serious façade.

"Fine, yes. We've been…" I look around to see if anyone is within ear shot. "We've been busy. Very busy. Like marathons." As we get closer to the coffee cart I turn my voice into a whisper. "I came five times last night. Five times Teddy. She tried this thing where she puts her-" Teddy cuts me off by plugging her ears and making noises much like a five year old. Which causes me to laugh.

"La la la la. I don't need to be hearing this. My mind is innocent and it does not need to be corrupted by you and your…. activities!" Reaching over I grab her wrists and pull her fingers from her ears as I continue to laugh.

"You asked. I was doing you a kindness by not telling you but you insisted." I only laugh harder as Teddy shakes her head.

"Bleh! Remind me never to ask you that question again." We make our way to the coffee cart and place our orders.

"You should've learned that years ago…" We fall into everyday conversation consisting of our work schedules for the day. Teddy's pager pulls us away from our conversation.

"Gotta go. Lunch?" She starts to back away in the other direction as she waits for an answer.

"Yeah sure." I watch as she sprints off in the opposite direction of me just as she goes our coffee is ready. I pay for both of them and decide inside of throwing Teddy's away I start making my way up to the Ortho wing in hopes to catch the woman who has invaded my life again.

Once in the ortho wing I approach the nurse's station and just as I'm about to ask where Callie is her voice finds my ears causing a smile to break across my face.

"Hey… What are you doing up here?" I turn to face her and my yes go wide. The world freezes as she walks up to me wearing a painted on, knee, high waisted black skirt, an off white blouse tucked in to her skirt with pleats around the collar. Her hair is in large curls framing her face and her lips are painted with my favorite shade of red lip stick on her lips. She pulls the whole outfit together with her lab coat with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow. As she gets closer she cocks her head to the side. Realizing I haven't said anything I finally open my mouth deciding to trust myself to actually form words. I turn around and grab one of the two coffee cups and extend it to her.

"Coffee…" Her megawatt smile breaks across her face showing her bright white teeth. She takes the offered coffee and brings it to her lips for a sip.

"Ah, yes. I love your coffee. I _need_ your coffee." Though I'm sure her words had innocent meaning I can't help but blush as the way she stressed the word need. Slightly shaking my head, I bring myself back to the present conversation.

"Well, I'm glad I could help you out. By the way, you look amazing today." I give her my best dimpled smile.

"Thank you." My smile slightly falters as Callie drops her gaze and a faint blush faints her cheeks.

"Seriously. Breath takingly beautiful…" Brown eyes find my face in search of something that would make Callie believe my words don't mean anything. But when a smile finds its way on to wine red lips I know she sees that I mean my words.

"Uhm, I was headed to my office before our board meeting. Care to walk?" I nod in agreement and follow Callie to her office. We walk side by side letting the tops of our hands and knuckles brush. The slight contact sends little sparks running through my whole body. Once we reach Callie's office she opens the door letting me walk in first. I walk in and plop down on the black leather couch in the corner of the room as Callie makes her way to grab a few papers then finds a seat beside me. Noticing her running her hand up and down her left thigh I face Callie completely.

"Your leg okay? You're not over doing it are you?" I'm genuinely concerned. She's been back for a week and she's been doing a lot of standing. Of course, she's not back in surgery until her physical therapy is done but I know it can hurt.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little sore." I watch as her fingers start massaging the muscle.

"Callie, you shouldn't be straining yourself at work." I look up to meet her gaze but she's engrossed in the papers in her hands.

"Arizona… It's not work…" A smirk falls on her lips as she flips to the next page in her papers. "I remember being on my knees for a while last night." I give her my famous sexy squint.

"You did, didn't you?" I chance my luck and swat her hand away then replace her hand with mine massaging it. I smirk as Callie looks away from her papers and down at my hand on her thigh.

"Arizona… We have to go in…" I watch as Callie looks at the time on her phone that rests on the coffee table in front of the couch. "…seven minutes." I lean forward and place a kiss just below her ear.

"And you think that's going to stop me…" I graze my teeth along her ear lobe. As I see the shivers run through her body from moving my hand farther up her thigh a smile forms on my lips.

"Yes, because if you behave now I'll make it worth your while later." I pull back and see her face full of nothing but seriousness even though her tone is very flirtatious. Giving her inner thigh one last squeeze I remove my hand from her thigh. I groan at the loss of contact while Callie exhales deeply.

"You win…" We fall into a comfortable silence as Callie keeps working through her paper work. I lean my back against the arm rest on the couch and study her as I drink my coffee. I can't help but smile as I notice her tongue peeking out between her lips as she concentrates. My heart races each time she brings her pen to her teeth and lightly bites the tip. My mouth goes dry each time she uncrosses her legs and crosses them again causing her skirt to rise up a little more each time. A beep from our pagers pull us back to reality. "Let's go get this meeting over with." We both rise from our spots on the couch and make our way to the conference room.

Once in the conference room we're met with greetings from Jackson, Meredith, Richard, and Alex leaving us waiting for Bailey to show. Callie and I find seats beside each other beside Meredith. We all fall into a simple small talk.

"Alright people." Our eyes shoot to the door where Bailey is making her way into the room. "Now we don't have much to discuss so let's get this done so we can all get back to our days." We all nod in agreement.

"Alright first thing, Torres. How is the funding going for your lab?" Our eyes turn to Callie as she sits up straight and tells Bailey her progress. With a nod of approval Bailey runs through the rest of the present department heads. We discuss a few statistics for our budgets and funding. After spit balling a few ideas we move on to the next topic. Alex's eyes meet mine just as Bailey calls for us.

"Robbins, Karev, you're up." Alex and I both stand and make our way to stand beside Bailey. Alex turns to me and signals me to start.

"Marc Bullis. 17 month old. Born with craniosynostosis…" I go through and explain what the issue is as Karev shows the most resent scans. "To assist us on the surgery we are bringing in craniofacial specialist, Dr. Feldman…"

"Actually, uhm." All eyes fall on Bailey as she interrupts our presentation. I raise an eyebrow as Bailey mutters 'Give me strength..' under her breath.

"Anything you'd like to add Chief Bailey" I step back as she stands at the head of the table then takes a deep breath.

"Feldman is unavailable…" I cock my head to the side.

"Okay, that's fine. I can call Haralson or Tidewell." A look of confusion falls on my face. I follow Bailey with my eyes as she makes her way to the door. As she lifts a trembling hand to open the door it clicks in my brain.

"Please, welcome back Dr. Lauren Boswell…" I stand frozen in my spot as Bailey opens the door and a familiar blonde headed doctor makes her way through the door. _Fuck…_

* * *

 **AN: I'm going to go hide now.**


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Hey lovelies, I'm sorry for the delay I was in Georgia seeing my best friend graduate from the military. Just a heads up, the bold italics are flash backs from some of the things Callie said to Arizona when she cheated. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

How Not To

Chapter Twenty-Five

(Arizona P.O.V.)

 _This cannot be happening. Not a chance in hell._ Unable to form words I nod in the direction of Lauren as she makes her way to stand beside me at the head of the table. Upon receiving an apologetic glare from Bailey, I turn and face the rest of the room even though the five sets of eyes behind me have been burning holes in my back. My eyes automatically fall on Callie who is sitting abnormally calm for the situation. Her face is relaxed. Her shoulders aren't tensed. _Okay, so she's either unfazed or so pissed she's calm. Both options are horrible._ I shake my head slightly to myself in agreement.

I chance a look at the woman standing beside me who is explaining the procedure to the board members. I can feel my stomach start to form knots. My insides feel like their turning inside out. The sound of my own heart pounding in my ears becomes deafening. The memories of that night come crashing through my mind. _I'm going to pass out. I feel it_. I try to control my breathing but it doesn't help. I feel eyes on me. I'm too scared to look up to find out whose. I jump at the small voice whispering in my ear.

"Robbins, take a walk." I nod my head as Bailey places a hand on my shoulder and gives it a light squeeze. I take a chance to look at Callie who has her eyes set on me. I take a deep breath when I see only love and concern coming from her. I give her a nod letting her know to come find me when she's done in here. When she nods in understanding I quickly make my exit. Once I'm out of the room my vision starts to blur over with unshed tears. _**Apparently, I lost you**_ _._ I start off walking but the farther away I get from the room the faster I walk causing me to end up in a full on run.

My body makes full force contact as I hit the door to stairwell causing the door to crash open. _**How could you! We have a child! We're married!**_ Hunching over I try to calm my erratic breathing. I lean against the wall and slide down it. I close my eyes and relish in the cold cement behind me. I cover my face with my hands as I feel a panic attack coming on. _**She shows up here with this act and you're just going to take her side. It's an act!**_ I can't catch my breath. Things start going black. My body starts shaking as my chest tightens. _ **I don't think it was a mistake.**_ I pull my knees up to my chest. The seconds that pass feel like minutes. When the door to the stair well swings open I jump and look over at who the culprit is.

"Arizona?" I tense when it's not Callie's voice. I slightly calm down as I see navy blue scrub pants and not the black dress slacks that Lauren was wearing. My eyes fall on to the black and grey paisley print clogs Meredith wears. She turns to face me but I can't meet her gaze. I can't bring myself to look up at her. She slides down the wall beside me. "What do you need?" I start shaking my head in an attempt to calm my raging thoughts.

"Callie?" I know she knew the name was a question rather than statement. Fear sets it when Meredith doesn't answer right away. _She ran. She didn't give me a second thought after seeing Lauren._

"She got paged 911 to the pit a few minutes ago." I nod my head. We fall into a silence. I feel myself starting to calm down with Meredith's presence beside me. Leaning my head on her shoulder I let a few tears fall that have been threatening to slip. "Everything is going to be okay." I don't move from her shoulder but I place my hand on top of hers as she places it on my knee.

"How are you so sure? She tore Callie and I apart the last time she was here. I can't lose her again Mer. We're so good right now. We're finally back together. But what if Callie seeing Lauren makes her want to back out. That seeing Lauren reminds her of all the mistakes I made." I let out a sob I had been holding back at the thoughts of losing Callie again. I close my eyes as Meredith squeezes my knee tightly.

"Arizona, you two are so much stronger now than you were back then. It all comes down to a choice. You made your choice last time and it wasn't the best. Callie isn't the one to turn and run at the first sign of trouble. She has changed. She doesn't want to lose you either. She has accepted your mistakes. She loves you regardless. This is just one hurtle. You both can make it past this. She says you two have been talking. Keep talking to her. You need to communicate. Don't let this one thing tear you two apart already." I look up to meet her gaze with blurry vision. I give her a sad smile that she returns. "Look close your eyes and think about this…" I do as she says and I empty my mind. "Sofia yelling for you or Callie because her younger sibling keeps pulling on her hair. The dogs running around the dining room. You're standing in the kitchen washing dishes from dinner. Callie walks up behind you and wraps her arms around you with her hands cradling your swollen baby belly." I feel a lump forming in my throat as I paint this scene in my mind. I feel a smile pulling on my lips.

"You can't forget the chickens outside." I open my eyes when I hear a laugh from Meredith.

"Callie was serious when she said you had a thing for chickens huh?" I nod as my smile gets bigger. "Well, my point is. Don't jeopardize your future. Something you want. Because of a fear from the past. You are strong Arizona. You're a good man in a storm. Don't forget that." I pick my head up from her shoulder and meet her gaze.

"Thank you." I offer her the best smile I can at the moment as I wipe my face of tear streaks.

"No problem." She stands up and offers me a hand up which I gladly take. Once I'm up I make my way to the door but Meredith grips my wrist which causes me to spin around and face her. "Arizona…?" I cock my head to the side.

"Yeah…" She takes a step forward and give me a hug. My arms wrap around her as the rest of my worries float away at the contact from a friend.

"I know we're not best friends but I'm here. Whenever you need me. We have more in common than just a plane crash…" She pulls back and gives me a sad smile.

"Thank you, Meredith. Really…" I watch as she makes her way through the door. After taking a few calming breaths and straightening my scrubs I finally make my way out of the stair well. I can feel the stares of the people I pass but I only greet them with a smile. I make my way to my office casually but in reality, I'm still freaking out.

Once behind the closed door I find a spot in the rolling chair behind my desk. I pull my hair tie from the end of my French braid and run my fingers through the weaved hair letting it fall into waves around my shoulders. I rest my head against the back of the chair as I close my eyes. _It'll be okay. Meredith was right. We've both grown. Just because she's back doesn't mean she is going to try anything._ I sit up straight and run my fingers through my hair then part it to give myself bangs in the front. Glancing around my office I look for different things to do but honestly, I know I need to go talk to Lauren about to case. I grab my phone from the pocket of my lab coat and debate on sending Alex a text asking him to give her our information on the case. With a huff, I decide to be the bigger person. But that can wait a few minutes. I contemplate on playing a round of Candy Crush but Panda Pop wins the battle. Becoming so wrapped up in beating the next levels I lose track of time and a knock at the door pulls me back to the real world. Pushing the home button on my phone I see about an hour has passed. I put my phone back in my pocket then the realization hits me… _What if it's Lauren?_ A second wave of panic falls over me. _Be cool Robbins. Don't freak out unless you have to!_ A second knock on the door startles me. _Shit…_

"Come in…" I bite the inside of my cheek in anticipation. A sense of relief washes over me as Callie makes her way into my office but a tiny sense of uneasiness still lingers because I still can't read her face. She's changed into her scrubs and her hair has been pulled into a side braid. She doesn't say a word as she makes her way over to me. There's a glimmer of something in her eye that sends chills of worry running through my body. I know she sees the worry that's in my eyes because a small smile falls on her lips. _Maybe she's okay._ Just as I start to talk she brings her lips to cover mine as she rests her hands on the arm rests of the chair. All of the worry I had been carrying melts away in less than a second. I can feel my body physically relax. I'm caught off guard as Callie sits on her knees to get to eye level with me.

"I need you to listen to me. I need you to hear me. I need you to believe me." My heart breaks at the pleading in her voice and the concern that has started to become evident in her brown eyes. "I love you, so much. I trust you so much. I don't trust Boswell. You are in a better place now than you were back then when this happened. I trust that you won't put yourself in a situation to get hurt again. I love you. You love me. And none of the rest matters, right? I know you're worried. I can't tell you not to be but just know that I love you so very much. We can and will get past her. Together. I'm not going anywhere. I promise…" Callie places her hand on my cheek and I lean into the touch. _Maybe things are going to be okay this time._ I smile down at her as she wraps her arms around my torso. Callie's words sent me into a state of relief causing a weight to be lifted from my shoulders.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" A small chuckle falls from Callie which causes me to smile.

"Yes, you have actually. But I love you too." My eyes track her movements as she stands to sit on the edge of my desk facing me. "I just needed to come check on you. I was really worried when you pretty much ran from that conference room earlier…" My smile slightly falters as sadness and worry flashes through Callie's eyes.

"Yeah, Mer came and found me… she was a lot of help." I drop my gaze as my embarrassing break down runs through my mind again. Callie must've seen the look in my eyes because she hooks her finger under my chin and makes me meet her gaze.

"Hey, this can't be easy for you. I get that. But it's the past. We can't let it drag us down. I'm not the happiest person in the world right now because she's here but that doesn't mean I'm going to run away and start throwing your past in your face. It was a mistake. All those years ago. I love you. So much…" I can feel my heart breaking with every word she speaks. This woman loves still loves me after everything we've been through, through all of the mistakes I've made.

"What did I do to deserve you in this life again…" My eyes flutter closed as she caresses my cheek again.

"What did I do to deserve to be let into your life again…" I open my eyes and find Callie staring down at me with love and devotion with a small smile on her lips. I lean in to place a kiss on her lips but I stop in my tracks as a knock on my office door pulls us from our moment. I groan as I pull away from Callie. "I guess that means it's time for us to actually go do work. I'll let them in…" Callie places a kiss on my cheek before she stands from leaning on my desk and makes her way to the door. I straighten my clothes out and make myself presentable. "Dr. Boswell, come on in." My eyes shoot up to see Callie greeting Lauren in my door way. My body automatically tenses as I watch the display.

"Dr. Torres, thank you. It's lovely to see you." Chills wreck my body as she speaks. I watch intently as Callie sizes her up and Lauren takes a step back.

"As it is to see you…" Callie steps to the side to let Lauren in to my office but catches her elbow and stops her in her tracks. "Oh, and just a little reminder. If you so much as breath near Arizona the wrong way I will break every bone in your body so badly that they will have to call the second best ortho surgeon to fix your ass because I will be locked up. I'm not scared to go back." Callie sends Lauren her best socialite smile that would have even made Lucia Torres proud. I hold back a laugh as Lauren's face drops and becomes washed with fear. Brown eyes fall back to me. "I'll see you at home beautiful." I send Callie my best heartfelt dimpled smile as she leaves my office leaving me with the wicked bitch of the west. My eyes fall to her to find her standing unmoved beside the satin grey couch with teal and pastel pink throw pillows. I throw on my best professional façade and take a deep breath.

"Dr. Boswell, how can I help you?" I gesture to the chair in front of my desk but she takes a seat on the couch. _Maybe she's just trying to keep distance._  
"Really? We're going to use formalities?" She crosses her right leg over her left knee as she finally meets my gaze.

"Yes, we are going to use formalities because right now you are nothing more than the homewrecking bitch who tore my family apart. So, I refuse to give you an inch to budge." I stand from my chair as anger starts to boil in my blood. "Now if you are here to fuck me over or mess with my head then I need you to leave. You are here for a short time. Only a short time. I will be professional with you but if you can't be professional I will get Dr. Karev to lead on this case and have the board reevaluate your time here at Grey Sloan having you being kicked out of this building so hard you bounce when your ass hits the ground." My words start coming from behind gritted teeth and my hands have balled into fists rested on my desk. My vision goes red as a small smirk forms on Lauren's lips.

"You think my ass is bouncy…" In a blur I round my desk to stand in front of Lauren. I take a fist full of the front of her dress shirt and lift her to stand on her feet. Her smirk falls from her lips as my anger filled eyes meet hers.

"How about I drop you from my window and we'll see how much you bounce…" I hear her gulp as my face turns to stone.

"So professionalism. I can do that. Dr. Robbins." Plastering a fake smile on my face I release my grip on Lauren's shirt and take a step back.

"That sounds about right…" I make my way over to my desk and sit in my chair. "Now, lets talk about this case, shall we?" I gesture to the chair across from me but Lauren finds a spot on the couch again.

"I'm good right here…" I smirk as we start going through the case file. _Maybe this won't be so bad._

* * *

 **AN2: Alright... So I hope I did it justice. let me know what you think. Until next time I love you all!**


	27. Chapter 27

How Not To

Chapter Twenty-Seven

(Callie P.O.V.)

Leaving Arizona's office, I have a wide smile on my face that makes me look like a crazed lunatic but at this point I don't care. I just threatened Lauren Boswell and I feel pretty damn good about it. This bitch is in my hospital now. I make my way through the Peds ward in the direction of the elevator. While I wait for the doors to open I pull my phone out to check my schedule. Nothing but consults this afternoon. My smile only widens when an idea pops into my head. The doors open and I step into the elevator. I press the button for the Ortho wing. The whole ride there I come up with my plan. When the doors open I start my search for my favorite resident, Danielle Tyler. I check a few different patient rooms but I notice her updating a chart at a nurse's station.

"Tyler!" Her head snaps up and she looks in my direction as I make my way to her.

"Torres!" Tyler places the tablet on the stand and turns to face me. "What's up?" I finally reach her side and I rest my elbow on the counter while facing her.

"I have a question." I give her my megawatt smile and she lifts an eyebrow.

"Okay shoot." I turn to face her head on.

"I know you're not on call tonight but can we maybe switch. I will give you the next three weekends off." Pulling my lip between my teeth I give Tyler a nervous smile. A few silent seconds pass as she thinks over the offer. The corners of her mouth pull down into a frown.

"Torres, I wish I could. My boyfriend and I are celebrating our four-year anniversary tonight." My shoulders slump and my smile falls. "I know you wanted to do something for Dr. Robbins tonight. I'm sorry I can't help you." My eyebrows shoot up.

"How did you know I wanted off to do something nice for Arizona?" Tyler shrugs her shoulders.

"Word travels fast around here." I nod in understanding. "If it were any other day I would trade in a heartbeat." I put my hand on her shoulder.

"No, it's fine. I understand." Tyler pulls her phone from her pocket and I look at her with confusion written across my face.

"Uhm… ask Payne to switch. He's pretty good about that." And just like that my excitement returns.

"You are a life saver Tyler! Thank you!" I pull her in for a hug as a first instinct and I can tell she is surprised when I feel her body jump.

"Your welcome! So, uhm I might be pushing the personal boundary but is Dr. Robbins okay? I have a Ped's case with Karev and I just need to know if I need to stay away from her general area." I let my resident go as a laugh bubbles from my lips.

"Yes, she's fine. I don't know how much you know of the situation but she is handling it better than I was expecting. I just wanted to get home early so I could fix her favorite dinner, run her bath, just be there for her you know. We've been through a lot. I want her to know I'm not going anywhere." Tyler and I fall into step as we start walking in the direction of the coffee cart.

"I understand. My boyfriend and I had some issues. He would run when there was the slightest bit of trouble. He left and joined the military the last time he ran. When he was in basic training for six months we both had time to think about us. The only communication we had was writing in letters." She paused for a few seconds to order our coffee then continued. "I was starting med school and he was joining the military. We lost hope. Ended it. That was the worst decision we ever made. He came home and we tried again. And the rest is history. But I know everything will work out with you and Dr. Robbins. Whatever it is. I know everything will be okay." I open my mouth to say something but Tyler's pager goes off, which I'm kind of thankful for because I know I couldn't form words even if I wanted to. "That's Karev." She turns to the lady that is handing her the coffee's and grabs hers and hands me mine. "Don't forget. Payne should switch. He can't really say no to the department head. If I don't see you before you head out good luck Torres!" I wave her off as she turns into a full sprint. With thanks, I take the coffee from the lady behind me. I take a sip and a smile pulls on my lips. Tyler is the only resident who as ever bought me coffee and she knows my order. I haven't known her long but it feels like should could be my daughter. I find myself confiding in her and going to her for advice. She is younger than me but when you listen to her speak you can tell she's wise beyond her years. Never in my life would I have thought I'd consider a fifth year a good friend of mine.

I make my way from the coffee cart and go find the other resident Tyler was talking about. After getting him to switch with me I go to my office and burry myself in my paperwork so I will have everything done when it is time to get out of here. My coffee becomes forgotten and time stops moving as I start working. When I finally pick my head up from my paperwork a knock on the door startles me. I adjust myself in my chair and straighten my hair out from where my fingers had been running through it.

"Come in." The door opens and Bailey makes her way in. "Hey, what's up?" I watch as Bailey comes to take a seat in one of the chairs in front of me.

"I just wanted to come apologize. I know I should've given you and Robbins a heads up about Boswell." Bailey slumps down in the chair and I send her a small smile.

"Neither of us are a particularly thrilled she's here Bailey but we're managing. Honestly, I'm scared she's going to push me away out of fear of me wanting to leave her. But, I'm in this Bailey. I just need her to know that." I lean forward and take a sip of my coffee. "But you also changed her assist without her knowledge. That really kind of sucks. You should've gone to Arizona and Karev." Bailey's gaze drops to the floor.

"You're right. But Dr. Feldman was busy. He had to fly out for an emergency. Believe me. I tried to find other surgeons but Boswell was over at Seattle Pres and I figured why not. I knew there was going to be hell to pay but I had no choice. Robbins was on a verge of a panic attack in that conference room. I knew I messed up but I had my hospital to think about. The patients. It wasn't an easy call but I had to." With a heavy sigh, I stand and walk to sit in the chair beside Bailey.

"I know, and that's exactly why I don't fault you. But a heads up next time. That's all we ask." Bailey's eyes finally meet mine and I give her another small smile. "But if she makes a move on Arizona you're going to need to find a new head for ortho because I will be thrown in jail for kicking her ass." Bailey lets out a laugh and my smile widens.

"Well, I don't care what you do just let me get a hit in." We both laugh for a few seconds then Bailey looks over at me with a smile. "No hurt feelings?" I reach over and rest my hand on her knee.

"We're good in my book Bailey." With a few taps on her knee I move my hand away and Bailey stands.

"Good, now I'm going to go talk to Robbins." I wish her good luck as she makes her way out of my office. Reaching across the desk I grab my phone to check the time. _4:36pm._ I glance around my desk and see the majority of my work is finished I get up and gather my things to leave. I make my way out of my office and to the elevators. Pulling out my phone I type out a message to Arizona.

" _ **Hey, I'm headed out for the day. Going to pick up Sof. See you when you get home. Love you."**_ With a small smile, I send the message. After getting on the elevator I make my way to the staff parking lot and walk to the rental car I'm using while I look for a new one. Once in my car I head for Sofia's school to get her. We make a couple quick trips around town before heading home to pick up all of the things I want for the night. By the time we get home it is about 6:30, meaning Arizona will be home in about thirty minutes. Sofia and I are standing in the kitchen putting the parsley on the chicken piccata when I hear keys in the door.

"Meet Mommy at the door with the flowers Sof. I'm going to put this on the table." With a quick nod Sofia jumps down from her stool and grabs the Ombre blue roses that are wrapped in light brown paper with a white shiny ribbon wrapped around it keeping the paper from unraveling.

"Got them!" I watch as Sofia rounds the corner of the kitchen and heads in Arizona's direction. Leaning against the wall I watch the interaction. Arizona has her back to Sofia as she locks the door and places her bag on the table beside the door after putting her keys in the glass bowl. Sofia stands there waiting with a huge smile on her face and the flowers hidden behind her back. When Arizona turns around Sofia reveals the flowers.

"These are for you Mommy." A wide smile breaks across Arizona's face as she takes the flowers from Sofia leaving a quick kiss on her forehead and wrapping her in a hug.

"Sof! These are so pretty! Thank you. So much." A smile graces my lips as I watch the scene unfold in front of me. Arizona hasn't noticed me watching the two of them yet. She takes a smaller hand in hers and lets Sofia leads her towards the table where I had set up three dinner spots. Deciding now is a good time to make my presence I grab a tall stem wine glass from the cabinet and pour some of Arizona's favorite white wine in it. After topping off the glass I walk over towards the two women who hold my heart. Wrapping my arm around Arizona's waist from behind I hold the wine glass out in front of her.

"Welcome home beautiful." I remove the hand from around her waist to move her hair from the right side of her neck. Arizona turns and sends me a smile as she takes the glass of wine.

"Callie, this is beautiful." I look around the room taking in the work I had done. There are small tea lights brightening the room with a soft glow to accent the white Christmas lights hanging around the living room.

"It's nothing much. But thank you. Go change and we can eat." Arizona's smile never leaves her face but it grows as I place a small kiss on the top of her shoulder.

"Okay, I'll be back." I watch as Arizona makes her way down the hall until she disappears into a room. Once she's gone I set everything for dinner out on the table, including Sofia's dino nuggets and potato smileys. She's going to be nine and she prefers chicken nuggets over real food. As Sofia places the utensils out on the table Arizona makes it back into the kitchen. "Hey, do you need any help?" When I turn around a huge smile breaks across my lips. Arizona is wearing something so simple. A pair of navy blue athletic pants with white boho print on the legs along with a white long sleeve thin cotton shirt. She doesn't have a trace of make-up on her face any more and her hair is thrown up in a messy bun. I meet her steps half way and pull her close to me.

"You are so beautiful." A light blush spreads across Arizona's cheeks.

"You already got the girl. You don't have to keep complimenting her." Arizona gives a small smirk and my smile only grows.

"I might have the girl but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop trying for her. She deserves to be told she's beautiful, that she's awesome and… so much more." I place my hand on Arizona's cheek as she drops her gaze. "I love you." Arizona's blue eyes flick up to meet mine and I send her the sincerest smile I can come up with.

"Calliope…" Arizona breaths my name out. I run the hand that isn't cupping her cheek down her arm and lace our fingers together. "I love you too." I move my hand from her cheek to the back of her neck and pull her in for a kiss. Never will I get tired of the sparks that shoot through my body or the chills at spike through my spine and my eyes automatically fall closed. A small whimper comes from Arizona when I pull her body flush against mine. I will kiss this woman for the rest of my life. No matter what. Arizona is the first to pull back from the kiss. When I open my eyes, Arizona's are still closed and there is a small satisfied smile on her lips.

"Like I said, beautiful." Arizona's eyes flutter open and she pulls her bottom lip between her teeth as her smile widens.

"Momma the table is done!" I glance over at Sofia who is putting the last fork down on the table.

"Let's go eat." I pull Arizona behind me as we make our way over to the table to eat.

Dinner goes well, Sofia goes on about her day at school. Telling us about how they got a new class pet, Lizzy the Lizard to go with Frank the Fish apparently. How she is becoming the best one at doing her times tables. The conversation slowly dies and dinner gets finished. As I clean the kitchen Arizona and Sofia make their way into Sofia's room to get ready for bed. While Arizona is in Sofia's room I pull out a dinner tray and gather everything I need to take back to my room for a movie night with Arizona. I grab her favorite ice cream from the fridge, Haagen-Dazs Sticky Toffy Pudding, prepopped white cheddar popcorn and the doughnuts I got from Arizona's favorite bakery. After putting everything on the tray I grab two long stem glasses and the open bottle on white wine. I make my way back to my room going unnoticed through the cracked door to Sofia's room. I get everything out on the bed arranging it neatly. Turning on the fairy lights that light up the whole room I grab the large flannel blanket from my closet and put it on the bed. Lost in my own mind making sure everything is perfect I don't hear Arizona leave Sofia's room and make her way into mine.

"Callie?" I turn around quickly and see Arizona taking in the warmly lit room and her eyes landing on the tray of her favorites sitting on the bed.

"Hi…" I make my way over to where she is standing in the door way.

"What's all this?" Her full dimpled smile greets her lips and her eyes land on me.

"A movie night. It's been years since we've done one and I know you love them so I figured why not." I grab her hand and lead her over to the bed. "So, our choices are…" I grab the movie cases off of the foot of the bed. "La La Land, That Awkward Moment, and Act Like a Wo-" Arizona cuts me off and pulls a movie case from me.

"You have La La Land?!" Her eyes dart up to me looking like a child on Christmas. I nod in confirmation. "Okay, can we please watch it? Please." Arizona looks at me much like a puppy and I can't help but laugh.

"Yes." I laugh louder when Arizona fist pumps in the air and snuggles into the bed. After putting the movie in the DVD player, I walk over to the bed and sit on my side. Arizona curls into me the second I make myself comfortable. We fall into a comfortable silence as the previews play through, me eating the white cheddar popcorn and Arizona digging into the ice cream.

"Hey Callie?" I look over to Arizona where she is curled into a ball at my side with her head resting on my lap. I answer her with a hum. "Thank you. For all of this." Arizona meets my eyes and I smile down at her.

"I was happy to do it. Anything you for." I run my fingers through her hair scraping her scalp lightly. "I know today was hard for you and I just wanted to ease your mind." I feel Arizona let a deep breath out and a small sad smile falls on her lips.

"Thank you." Arizona drops her gaze to the flannel blanket at her knees. "For not going crazy and making a scene. I know Lauren being here brings up bad memories for us and it means so much to me that you didn't do something that you'd regret. Having her here is hard for me so I can only imagine how hard it is for you." I take Arizona's cheek in my palm and lift her face to meet mine.

"I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. I made that mistake once and I refuse to do it again. Yes, I wanted to throw her from that conference room but I know it wouldn't do any good. What happened with Lauren is in the past. I'm not going to hold that against you. I'm not going to judge you for it either. We're here now that's all that matters." I place a kiss on her forehead and smile down at her.

"Thank you." Just as I go to say something my phone ringing catches my attention. Looking at the caller ID I furrow my brows in confusion.

"Hey Bailey. What's up?" Arizona looks up at me in confusion.

"Torres, we need you here. It's an emergency." I can hear people running in the background.

"Bailey, what's going on?" I look over at Arizona as she sits up and looks at me.

"It was a motorcycle accident and we need you here." I run my hand through my hair and let out a sigh.

"My resident should be able to take care of it. I'm not on call Bailey."

"Torres, I am the Chief and I am saying we need you here." With another huff I get off of the bed and walk over to my closet.

"Okay, I'm on the way." Bailey doesn't answer and I just shake my head. "Unbelievable." I slip off my sweatpants and put on a pair of jeans. As I'm buttoning my jean I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Everything okay?" I turn around and look at Arizona as she takes in my presence.

"Bailey said she needs me. So, I need to get to the hospital." I walk back into my bed room and put on a pair of tennis shoes with Arizona following behind me. "Can we finish this tomorrow night?" I feel the bed dip beside me as I'm bent down to tie my shoe.

"Promise." I look over at Arizona as I start pulling my hair up into a bun. "I love you." My hands stop moving as Arizona gets a look of adoration on her face. "You are awesome." A smile breaks across my lips.

"I love you too." Once I finish putting my hair up I cup Arizona's face and place a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Go be awesome Callie." With one last peck on the lips I'm out of the bedroom and flying out of the apartment.

When I make it to the hospital I go in through the ER. Looking for a familiar face I grab April by the elbow.

"Kepner, where did Bailey need me." April glances down at the chart in her hands and I glance around the ER looking for any signs of Bailey.

"Uhm, exam room three. Oh, yeah. Donorcycle accident. It isn't pretty." My feet start moving to their own accord in the direction of the room.

"Thanks, Kepner!" When I enter the room, I'm met with a whole team of surgeons working on this one person. I pull on a sterile gown and glove when I walk in. "Alright. What do we have?" I step up to the table and start my own examination.

"We have a couple vertebral fractures. Patient took most of the impact to the right side. The ulna in the right arm is shattered. Also, the tibia in the right leg is broken. And a pretty clean break of the femur." I check out each part of the patients body while taking in the information.

"Did we ID the pati-" A small familiar tattoo of Texas on the right wrist catches my attention. "Hunt who is this?" My eyes dart up to meet his concerned eyes.

"It's uhm. Your resident. Danielle Tyler." And just like that my world stops spinning.

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys I'm back. I'm sorry I've been gone so long. I wasn't okay for a while but now I'm okay. I hope this one is okay. I think I lost my touch a little so be easy on me. Thanks for sticking around. You guys mean so much to me! I love you all.**


	28. Chapter 28

How Not To

Chapter Twenty-Seven

(Arizona P.O.V.)

I practically fall into my couch when I reach my office. I pull my phone from my scrub pocket and check to see if there is anything from Callie. A sigh falls from my lips when I see there is still nothing from her. I haven't heard from her since she got called in last night. When I got in this morning I was told she got pulled into an emergency surgery when she got called in then another this morning giving me no time to go see her. When I got out of the OR I checked the OR board and saw that she hasn't been in surgery since one this afternoon. I reach back and untie my scrub cap. After dropping it on the small coffee table I lay back on the couch my body relaxing into the fluffy cushion. As soon as I get comfortable a knock on my office door causes me to groan. I get up and get the door. I can feel my hopes getting high with the thought that it could be Callie but when I open the door those hopes fade.

"Dr. Boswell, how can I help you?" I stand to the side to allow her entrance. Ever since I told her where we stood yesterday morning she has been nothing but professional. _Which I am thankful for_. My eyebrows furrow in confusion as she holds out a coffee cup.

"Thought I'd be nice and bring you a coffee." An eyebrow raises in skepticism and a small smile forms on Lauren's lips. "It's just coffee. You were on your feet for a while and I know you have a ton of paper work to do." My eyes follow as she nods at the copious amounts of paper work on my desk waiting for me to do. With hesitancy, I take the offered coffee.

"Thank you." I take a seat back on my couch and take a sip of my coffee. My eyes close and a small moan comes from my throat as I relish in the taste of the coffee.

"May I?" When I open my eyes, Lauren is pointing at the spot beside me on the couch. I nod yes and Lauren sits down on the couch. "Thanks." She takes a sip of her own coffee.

"No problem." After a few seconds of semi awkward silence Lauren decides to break it.

"So, this Karev kid. He's really grown up since I was here last." I nod in agreement and smile with pride at the mention of Alex.

"Alex is great. I've been trying to get him to get board certified in Fetal. He's amazing." Taking another sip of my coffee, I glance over at Lauren who is looking around my office. Then her hazel eyes fall on me and I can't help but look away quickly.

"Trying to form a gang huh? Peds and Fetal." We both let out a little laugh.

"Yeah, the tiny humans are going to take over Grey Sloan." We both let out another laugh. My eyes slowly drift over to Lauren as she once again looks around my office. I jump slightly as Lauren gets up suddenly and walks towards my window.

"This view is amazing Robbins." I get up and stand beside her looking out the window. "It's like I can see for miles." Laurens hazel eyes dart across the expanse of the window. My eyes drift out of the window and a small smile pulls on my lips.

"Yeah, it's one of the things I love about Seattle. You should see the view from the Helipad. Everyone looks like ants. Some of the other surgeons go up there and hit golf balls off of it." A real laugh comes from Lauren and I turn to face her.

"Are they ever concerned about where the balls land? They could like hit someone." I send her a smile and I look back out of the window.

"You know, I never thought of that." I take a sip of my coffee and let out a sigh "I'll have to tell the guys about that concern." The room goes quiet for a few seconds and I can feel Lauren's eyes on me but I refuse to look at her.

"Arizona…" My name comes out just above a whisper and I momentarily contemplate on whether to let her think I didn't hear her. I glance out of the corner of my eye and accidentally catch Laurens gaze. Knowing I was caught I turn to face her. "I just need to say something. I need you to hear m-" I hold up a hand cutting her off.

"No, we are not doing this. I refuse to go back down that road. It was years ago and I refuse to bring it up." I take a step away from Lauren and her eyes fall.

"Please, just listen. I'm begging." The slight crack in Lauren's voice pulls at my heart strings and I don't know why. I let out a heavy sigh.

"You have thirty seconds…" Lauren takes a step forward and she gives me a sad smile.

"I just want to apologize Arizona. What happened years ago, it wasn't right. I'm sorry for everything that I caused. I know you think my apology has no meaning but I do mean it." My jaw clenches and I can feel slight anger raising under my skin but I tamp it down because she still has fifteen seconds. "But for me…" I can see tears glazing Lauren's eyes over and I know I should stop her but the words won't come out. My brain is sending messages to my feet to run but I'm rooted in my spot as Lauren steps into my personal space. I quickly avert my eyes in hopes to block her out. "For me Arizona, it was the right girl but the wrong time…" When I turn to face Lauren, I miss judge the distance and our lips connect. An unwelcome familiar feeling of ice shooting through my being wracks my body. My whole body tenses as Lauren's hand cups the back of my neck. My body goes into shock and the coffee cup falls from my hand. Thankfully the sound of the cup hitting the floor pulls Lauren from where ever she was and my anger becomes enflamed. Before my mind registers what happens, my palm lands a crisp hit against Lauren's cheek leaving a stinging sensation surging through my whole hand.

"Dr. Boswell!" In a matter of milliseconds my mind switches into professional mode. "I need you to please leave my office or I will call security." I'm seeing red and the whipped puppy look on Lauren's face only makes it worse. "I tried to be nice! I tried to be decent! I tried to work with you! How dare you come in here and think an apology could fix the damage you created! You are a home wrecking bitch. You are a low life whore who has no sense of concern of the damage you create in the path of getting what you want. Get the hell out of my office! Now!" A lone tear rolls down Lauren's red cheek.

"But I love you…" I let out a cynical laugh.

"Love?! You call your actions love? Please! I call bullshit! You are a pathetic excuse for a woman! Now get the hell out of my office." I can feel the heat radiating in my cheeks as my words grow increasingly louder. Lauren lets out a groan of offense as she backs away.

"Go to hell Robbins. I know for a fact Satan will be glad to give you his throne." Throwing my hands down on my desk creating a loud bang that resonates across my office I shoot Lauren daggers and speak through gritted teeth.

"I vacation in hell you twisted fuck!" I can hear my heart beating in my ears and I can feel it pounding in my chest. My breaths are heavy and if you add some foam from the mouth I'm sure I could look like a rabid dog. I watch as Lauren gives a light laugh as she makes her exit. As she walks out Alex walks in, pushing past Lauren to get to me.

"What the hell is going on?" Alex looks about the room and watches Lauren leave. I can still see red and my heart is going haywire in my chest. My eyes stay locked at the door and my body is ready to pounce at the next intruder. I don't notice Alex walk around to the front of my desk. He takes hold of my face and his concern filled brown eyes lock on to mine. "Robbins?" A switch flips and I pull away from Alex.

"Oh my god…" I move backwards until my back hits the wall. "Oh my god…" Alex rounds my desk and kneels in front of me as I sink down the wall. My fingers find my lips and my vision becomes cloudy with tears.

"Robbins?" Concern and worry is laced in Alex's voice as he tries to meet my gaze. All I can do is stare into his eyes as the tears stream down my cheeks. "Screw it. I'm getting Torres." When Alex stands up suddenly I take hold of the sleeve on his lab coat.

"N-no, please." Alex slowly kneels down again.

"Then tell me what happened Robbins." I tell him what happen and I can see his features contort into confusion. "Boswell kissed you?" I nod. "But Torres was just in here." My eyes widen in horror.

"Wh-What?" Alex sits down beside me.

"Yeah, she just asked where you were like five minutes ago. I told her you were in here talking to Boswell about the case. Didn't she bring you coffee?" "I rapidly shake my head 'no'. "Well, she said she was bringing you some coffee and that she needed to see you." I know my heart has stopped beating in my chest. My last breath is caught in my throat and it's blocking the next.

"She didn't come in here…" My eyes rapidly search my office for any trace that Callie has been in here.

"I saw her Robbins. She had been waiting for you to get out of surgery. She's been a wreck all morning." My eyes land on a coffee cup that is sitting on the small table beside the couch arm and my heart starts hammering in my chest again. "Her resident Tyler died on her table last night. She's been a wreck since." All of the air rushes out of my lungs as the second wave of tears that had been forming in my eyes start to roll down my cheeks.

"Shut up…" My voice is a whisper and my mind starts piecing everything together.

"What…?" Alex faces me and his face is contorted with confusion. My mouth opens and closes a few times as I will myself to work the words out.

"She saw… Callie saw." My eyes fall back to the lone coffee cup. "She saw the kiss…"

* _Flash Back to 18 hours ago*_

(Callie P.O.V.)

"Torres! Enough! You have to let her go!" I can feel Owen's hand on my shoulder trying to pull my away from Tyler. With trembling hands, I keep doing compressions and I start bargaining with any god willing to listen to my pleas.

"No Owen, I have to save her." My eyes stay locked on the heart monitor waiting for her flat line to spike just the slightest to give me some hope. "This is not the end for her Owen! Not yet! She-…" My voice cracks as the realization of the situation hits me. Even as my eyes glaze over with unshed tears I keep working. I manage to focus my eyes on Tyler and a loan tear rolls down my cheek. "You cannot give up Tyler. You have been given a life and you need to live it. It is not time for you to leave yet!" The room around me is silent and I can feel every single eye on me and even though my brain is saying keep going but my body gives out. Bracing myself on the table I let the tears that had been threatening to break finally fall.

"Callie…" I look up to see Owen's eyes filled with sadness and concern. Quickly throwing on the mask I perfected after the last few months I spent in New York I push myself off of the table and I clear my throat.

"Time of death…" I glance at the clock. "03:37AM." When April places her hand on my shoulder I shrug it off. "I'm fine." Turning my head side to side I crack my neck and make my way out of the OR and in to the scrub room. I quickly discard my gown and gloves then scrub out. I make my way to the nearest on-call room using the excuse that I was going to stay at the hospital for the night due to the fact it was so late. The next couple hours are spent fighting off tears as I will my body to sleep and my mind to shut off. Hunt and Bailey have come to talk to me. Knocking on the door a few times willing me to talk to them but I only answer them with silence hopefully leading them to believe that I was asleep. Finally moving from the prone position I had been on for the past few hours, I sit up on the bed and check my phone. Seeing a multitude of texts, I choose to ignore them and contemplate on calling Arizona. It's 6:04 and I sigh knowing she isn't up yet. I sit and stare at the door for a few minutes contemplating on going to do something to keep busy. Finally deciding on the latter, I get up and make my way to my office. Thank god no one tries to talk to me because I know I look like a hot mess. Once in my office I put on my lab coat and refresh my make up to cover up the dark circles under my eyes and I put some eye drops in to attempt to get rid of the red from all of the crying. Once deeming myself presentable I make it to rounds and listen to the new interns. A pang of sadness hits my heart at the realization someone is going to have to notify the residents about what happened to Tyler. Once rounds are done I stand at the nurse's station and send out a mass page to all of the residents to meet in the conference room. I had almost forgot about why I was paging the residents until my thumb was hovering over Tyler's message thread in my phone getting ready to ask her to bring me a coffee on her way up. I take a deep breath and put my phone away. Knowing I'm going to be the first one to arrive in the conference room a take a seat at the head of the table. While the residents start filtering in I hone in on my professionalism because I know I have to deliver this news with care. Once everyone is in a seat I clear my throat and stand.

"Thank you all for meeting me here this morning. This will only take a minute because I know you all have a lot to do today." I take a deep breath and steel myself while shoving my emotions down. "As your teacher, mentor, it is my responsibility to keep you all filled in on what is happening here at Grey Sloan." I meet every set of eyes in the room. Most of the faces I look at are filled with confusion but the rest are still filled with sleep. "Last night one of your peers was involved in a motorcycle crash…" My emotions start to bubble around when everyone tries to figure out who is missing. "Resident Tyler was involved in that crash." All of the faces in the room go blank and worry becomes evident on all of the faces. "Unfortunately, she suffered a brain bleed that was not picked up until it was too late." In an attempt to clear the knot forming in my throat I clear my throat. "Tyler passed this morning at 3:37AM. We tried our hardest but it was a battle lost unfortunately. If you all need a little bit of time to process everything I understand but we all have jobs to do." I look around the room and everyone is stunned. Some have tears streaming down their cheeks and other are stone faced. The knot that had been forming in my throat seemed to have grown in size. With a curt nod I make my exit out of the conference room. My mind is one track. I know there are people living there lives around me but it feels like they are moving at hyper speed. Just as I reach my office door a voice causes me to jump.

"Torres!" When I turn around I'm met with a speed walking Miranda Bailey trying to get to my side. I throw on a fake smile and open the door for her to come in.

"What can I do for you?" Bailey looks at me with a raised eyebrow as she walks in.

"I just wanted to check on you." I walk around my desk and take my seat in my chair.

"I'm fine. Just told the other residents about Tyler and I'm about to work on some pa-" Bailey holds up her hand and I stop as Bailey sits down in one of the chairs on the other side of my desk.

"You told the other residents?" I raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yes, she was my resident. It was my responsibility to tell the others." When Bailey starts shaking her head I rest my elbows on my desk.

"Torres, you didn't have to do that. I could've done it or Hunt. She was more like your daughter than your resident. You didn-" I let out a humorless laugh.

"Yet you encouraged me to take a scalpel and work on her. Knowing that I was close to this patient. It was my resident Bailey! She performed surgery on me for Christ's sakes! You are so worried about the fact that I told the other residents about her death but you don't seem to be blinking an eye about the fact that Hunt had to just about pull me away from Tyler to stop compressions. Or the fact that my last memory of her is laying lifeless on an OR table flatlining. Or my hands shaking as I did compressions even when I knew she was gone. I was bargaining for her to come back…" Shaking my head, I lean back in my chair and run my hands through my hair. "Emotions aside. They are my residents. Tyler was my resident. It was my job to tell them. To inform them." Taking a deep breath, I look around my office. "Look, Bailey. I need to finish some paperwork." My eyes fall back on Bailey who has a sad expression on her face. She pushes herself up out of her chair and nods her head.

"Alright then. Let me know if you need anything." I nod in Bailey's direction and she gives me a sad smile before leaving my office. When the door shuts I take out a shaky breath and cover my face with my hands. Looking at the clock on my computer I let out a mirthless laugh. _It's only 9:30 and it's already been a day from hell._ Just as I grab a pen to start my paperwork my phone goes off. In hopes that it's Arizona I check it quickly but that hope quickly falls when I see that it's a page from Meredith I made my way to the OR. Grabbing a face mask, I poke my head through the scrub room door.

"What's up Grey?" Meredith looks up from the abdominal cavity she's working in.

"Hey, uhm so Zola keeps saying that she wants to have a sleep over with Sof. I get off at three today. Is it okay if I get Sofia too?" I know Sofia would love to spend some time with Zola and the timing could not be better.

"Yeah, sure. She'd enjoy it." Meredith nods her head and goes back to working.

"Thanks." With a curt nod, I leave the OR. The rest of the day I'm in an OR doing emergency surgeries or doing paperwork. I miss Arizona's surgery by the time I pick my head up from my paper work. After checking my phone, I see she should be out of surgery by now. Leaving my office, I go to the coffee cart to get my first coffee for the day, I'm honestly surprised I lasted this long, and one for Arizona. After a crowded elevator ride I find myself on the Peds floor. I look around for the familiar head of blonde hair that would normally be flitting around the ward. There's a slight sting in my heart when I don't see Arizona so I make my way in the direction of Alex.

"Hey Karev?" I walk to his side as he looks up from the tablet in his hands. When I notice the sadness and pity that sets in Alex's eyes I try not to roll my eyes.

"What's up Torres?" Glancing around the ward once more I let out a sigh.

"Has Arizona come up? I brought her coffee and I wanted to see how her surgery went." Alex looks over his shoulder and I look in the same direction.

"Yeah, she just came up. Said something about paperwork, so she should be in her office." With a nudge to the shoulder as thanks I make my way to Arizona's office. With each step, I make closer to her I can feel my walls cracking and my emotions from the day starting to get the best of me. My vision slowly becomes cloudy with tears threatening to fall. I try my best to balance a coffee cup between my arm and my stomach as I start to open the door. The words that I had been forming in my brain stop on the tip of my tongue when I open the door. My eyes become locked on Lauren and Arizona who stand that the large window that is behind Arizona's desk. Lauren is Arizona's space and it seems she doesn't mind. My heart stops beating in my chest as Lauren starts to talk.

"For me Arizona…" I can see Lauren's eyes searching the side of Arizona's face. When Arizona doesn't say a word" Lauren continues. "It was the right girl. But the wrong time." With the lack of response of Arizona, I put the coffee down on the small table beside the couch. When I look up I see Arizona and Lauren kissing. It's almost like a semi tuck crashes into. Knocking the wind from my body. The tears I had been holding back finally fall. My feet start moving in the opposite direction of where I want to go. Instead of crossing the room so I can give Lauren a piece of my mind I find myself quietly leaving before I see something else I don't want to. I can feel the hurt and betrayal starting to bubble in my system. The combination of everything I've felt today and the emotions coming to surface now. I can feel my hands starting to tremble as my feet carry me faster to a place my brain isn't even sure about. Crashing through the door to the stair well I expect my body to stop moving but I'm wrong. I keep moving and make my way up the steps.

* _Present Time*_

(Arizona P.O.V.)

"I need to find her Alex. I need to talk to her. I need to tell her what really happened." I push myself up to stand to the best of my abilities. Alex stands up with me placing hands on my biceps to steady me. The air in the room must be getting thinner because it's getting harder and harder to breath. Reaching forward I grab my lab coat from the back of my chair and storm out of my office not hearing the words Alex says. I make my way to the nurse's station and throw on a big smile.

"Hey Lillian, did you happen to see where Dr. Torres went when she walked out of my office?" The nurse picks her eyes up from the computer and my heart starts beating impossibly fast in my chest. I watch as the nurse's eyes dance around the ward.

"I think she went in the direction of the stair well. You can check there." With a wide smile and a curt nod, I all but run to the stair well. When the door closes I look down one flight then up the other.

"Callie?" When a slight shuffling reaches my ears, I look up and see raven locks floating as their own turns and goes through the door leading to the roof. "Callie! Wait!" My eyes finally set on the four floors between her and I. With a deep breath and slight hesitation, I start my way up the steps. I've been able to do a lot of things with my prosthetic but going up this many steps, my mind tells me this might be impossible. The whole way up flash backs off the hurt written across Callie's face the last time this happened. A large shock of pain hits my heart as the realization that Callie will probably only be more hurt this time due to the fact her resident died last night. _Maybe I should just stop._ My steps slightly falter at the thought. When I look up I see there's only two floors separating us. With a deep breath, I push the thoughts of the slight pain starting to form in my stump. _I'm not giving up on this… on Callie._ I power through the last few flights of steps with the intention of making things right, to fix things. When I reach the last step, I don't slow down I plow through the metal door. I stop just in time to stop myself from skidding slightly across the small rocks that cover the ground. My eyes search the rooftop in hopes to find Callie. My heart is going a thousand miles a minute, it sounds like a bass drum in my ear. I know my breathing is erratic but at the moment I don't care. Finally, my eyes fall on raven tresses flowing lighting in the wind from behind an AC unit. My feet carry me in that direction. "Callie?" When my eyes finally fall on Callie my heart plummets and my throat constricts. Callie is sitting on the ground leaning against the AC unit. Her face is set in stone showing no emotion. Her brown eyes that has been sparkling like molten pools of brown just last night are now dull lacking their signature shine set on the city that peeks out just above the cement blocks creating a half wall on the edge. Her knees are pulled up to her chest with her chin resting a top of them. "Callie?" My voice comes out just above a whisper as a lone tear rolls down Callie's cheek. My heart constricts in my chest and my breath catches in my throat. Callie makes no movement to look in my direction so I crouch down in front of her to the best of my ability. I try my best to meet Callie's gaze but she keeps avoiding it. A knot starts forming as my throat as I try to will away the tears that are threatening to start falling. "Calliope, please look at me." When I gently place my hand on her shoulder she flinches away like and I pull my hand away quickly. Just as I open my mouth to say something Callie beats me to it.

"I think I'm going to go home." Her voice is empty not letting on to any emotion that is floating around in Callie's mind. Nodding my head, I swallow down the lump in my throat.

"Yeah, come on. Let's go home." I stand up as Callie gets up from the ground. Callie walks around me still avoiding my gaze and I don't blame her. I'm just happy she's not pushing me away. But I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop. Just as I start to follow Callie she turns to me.

"No, I'm going to my apartment and you need to go to your home. I can't right now." My heart breaks more much like taking a sledge hammer to a sheet of ice. Shards and splinters going in every different direction leaving nothing left.

"Callie, please. We need to talk about this. I need to explain." As Callie shakes her head more tears make their presence known.

"Arizona…" My name comes out cracked. "Not today. Please. We will talk. Just I can't right now. I need a very large glass of red wine. I just need things to be okay for just a little bit. I just need everything to disappear. I just need to stop. Life needs to just stop for a few hours." I can feel my world starting to fall apart around me. Everything we had spent the last few months building crashing down and my breath catches in my throat.

"Callie. Please. Don't push me away. I need you." Callie gives me a small sad smile and I can feel all hope diminishing around me. There's a constant flow of tears coming down my cheeks.

"I'm not pushing you away." Callie takes a step toward me and I cock my head to the side.

"It feels like it. I can't lose you again Callie." Callie's smile loses its traces of sadness just leaving a small smile on her lips. When Callie raises her hand to cup my cheek and wipe away my tears with her thumb my eyes close and I lean into her touch.

"We'll talk in the morning. I promise. I just need to breath. A lot happened today. We're okay Arizona. I promise. I just need for life to stop for a couple of hours. I promise I'm not pushing you away. I just don't want to accidentally say things I don't mean." Callie's eyes finally meet mine and I let out a sigh of relief. "I love you." Callie places a kiss on my forehead. "So very…" Then she places a kiss on my nose. "Very much." Lastly, she places a chaste kiss on my lips.

"I love you too. Now go home and get better. Call me if you need me." I place a kiss on Callie's cheek and she turns to leave the roof. I feel hope bubbling in my system but I can't help but feel like this exchange was some sort of goodbye.

* * *

 **AN: Let me have it. Thank you all for reading. It means the world to me! Love you all so much. Until next time, happy reading!**


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: Hey guys. So, I realized that the last chapter was a little heavy so here's some fluff. I know it's short but I'm excited about the next chapter so I got this on out of the way so we could get to the fun stuff. Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy.**

* * *

How Not To

Chapter Twenty-Eight

(Callie P.O.V.)

I got home a couple hours ago. Haven't had that very large glass of red wine. I've been staring at my bedroom ceiling for an hour now. The sun has gone down and the moon is letting in a bright glow illuminating my whole room. For the first time since I laid down my eyes fall on to the city to my left. My heart strings tug knowing there are people out there living their lives. I can't help but feel slightly envious. In a matter of twenty four hours my life has flipped completely upside down. My favorite and most promising resident died in my OR. And Arizona… My eyes fall on to the empty spot in my bed that has been occupied by Arizona for the past few weeks. I can only imagine how she felt when she found me. I need to see her. Despite what ever went on in that office today I know it wasn't her fault. I just wish my brain was working better when she found me. Grabbing my phone from where it rests on my hip, I unlock it and find Arizona in my recently called list. Clicking her name, I put my phone up to my ear and wait for her voice to grace my line. A smile forms on my lips when she picks up right after the first ring.

"Callie?" My eyes slowly fall closed as her voice reaches my ears. There is unmistakable worry laced in her tone.

"Hey…" I hear shuffling on the other end of the line, sounding much like Arizona sitting up in bed. A pang of sadness hits me as I realize I probably woke her up.

"Hey, are you okay? I wasn't expecting to hear from you tonight." I sit up in my own bed and run my hand through my hair.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up." There's a few seconds of silence and I can hear the in and out of Arizona's breathing on the other line along with some more shuffling.

"It's fine Callie. Are you okay?" I let out a sigh and lay back down.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just wanted to hear your voice." The sound of a door shutting makes its way through the line. "What are you doing?" The sounds of traffic start to filter through the line now.

"I'm coming over. You don't sound okay and you wouldn't have called me for nothing." My heart swells with Arizona's words.

"You don't have to do that. It's okay." I can hear Arizona start her car.

"No. I want to see you. I need to see that you're okay." A smile falls on to my lips and I can't help but wonder how someone this amazing found their way into my life.

"I love you." I hear a small laugh from Arizona.

"I love you too. I'll be there in a few minutes." I hang up my phone and toss it on the bed. Why does she have to be so amazing? I love her so much. Shaking my head, I push away the look on her face when she found me on the roof. Like her hope was hanging on a string about to break. That is one look I will never forget. I get up from my bed and grab a hoodie from the closet. Making my way into the kitchen I pull out a bottle of wine from the fridge and two glasses. I busy myself for a few minutes by straightening up the living room, tossing pillows back on the couch and folding the stitched t-shirt blanket I had made back in New York. A knock on the door pulls me from looking at the t-shirts on the blankets. Knowing its Arizona, I make my way over to the door. Opening it my eyes fall on Arizona. She's standing there with my grey sweater on that disappeared years ago, a pair of light wash skinny jeans, and a pair of white bobs shoes. She doesn't have a trace of make up on. Her hair is thrown haphazardly in a bun. This is my favorite version of Arizona. Dressed in comfy clothes, not a stitch of make-up on her face. Her professional work façade is long gone. Now she's just Arizona. The woman I fell in love with all those years ago. A slight smile pulls on Arizona's lips.

"Hi…" Her voice is quiet and groggy with tiredness. My eyes catch the movement of her fingers fidgeting where they rest laced in front of her thighs.

"Hi…" I step aside so she can come in. Her eyes don't leave mine as she makes her way in. We stand there taking each other in leaving the room in quietness. Arizona is the first to break it.

"Can I uhm…" Her eyes fall to her fingers that are spinning the white gold thumb ring on her finger. I step closer and use my index finger to raise her chin to meet my gaze. Her beryl colored eyes flicker down to my lips then back up in a split second. Understanding the words that had yet to come from her lips I lean forward slightly and place a kiss on them. A small whimper comes from Arizona and I place a hand on her cheek. Arizona runs her hands up my arms, one cupping the back of my neck and the other tangling in my hair. I drop my free hand to her hip and pull her flush against me. Time slips as I drown in the taste and feel of Arizona's lips. Her lips taste of Burt's Bees coconut pear chapstick – her go to flavor- and the feeling of familiarity rushes through me. Memories flash through my mind of all the kisses we have shared. The ones full of love and longing. The ones full of passion and hunger. The emotions conveyed between us with each kiss we shared through the years, they are infinite. It feels like coming home from a long trip. The familiar comfort you have known and loved for years. I pull back from the kiss slightly and Arizona leans in again reconnecting our lips. It's a slow chaste kiss. Feather light but it still manages to convey a small message of love. We pull away from the kiss but we fall into a hug. Arizona burrowing her face into my neck and I rest my head on hers. The days emotions start bubbling over my walls.

"I'm sorry." My voice comes out cracked and I mentally chastise myself. Arizona picks her head up and meets my eyes.

"It's okay." I tuck a loose strand of hair from her bun behind her ear and give her a sad smile.

"No, it's not. You didn't deserve to be treated like that. I ran when you tried to talk to me. That wasn't okay." My eyes search her face and a knot forms in my throat. "My mind was fogged up. But you are still my top priority. I should've talked to you. I should've let you talk, but instead I just shut down. And for that I am so very sorry. I promised you I had changed and I did the exact same thing I did last time. I pushed you away and walked away." Closing my eyes, I try to will away the sting on the back of my eyes from unshed tears. "I'm so sorry. Despite what happened today I should've still given you the chance to explain. You're face. It… you looked so hurt. Like I took a baseball bat to your heart." Arizona cocks her head to the side slightly with a sad smile on her face.

"It's okay." The first tear rolls down my cheek as I start to shake my head. I go to open my mouth and speak but Arizona beats me to it. "Callie. You are my number one priority I understand why you reacted the way you did. You had a lot happen today. But coming into my office. That was your breaking point. Yes, I was hurt that I wasn't given the chance to explain. But I know why you reacted that way. I might've felt better if there was yelling involved but silence. That kills me. You're scary when you're quiet. It's kind of scaring me that you haven't even asked what happened yet." Arizona draws her eyebrows together in confusion. My eyes drop to the floor. The question has been laying in the recesses of my brain so I figure why not ask now.

"So, did you kiss her?" I bring my gaze back up to meet Arizona's. She shakes her head no and bring a hand down to lace her fingers with mine.

"No, we had just finished surgery. I needed to go finish some paperwork so I went to my office. She knocked on my door and asked to come in. She started talking about Karev and how much he's grown up. I thought we could be civil and talk like normal but I was wrong. She started saying these things…" Arizona drops her eyes and the corners of her lips tug down in a frown. "I was so stupid. I should've stopped her. I didn't think she would try something this time. She had been nothing but professional. All I did was turn my head to face her dead on and she kissed me. My body froze then I snapped. I slapped her. Hard." She lets out a humorless chuckle and my heart cracks with the sudden look of pain on her face. "Alex barged in. All I remember is seeing red and hearing my heart in my ears. Then he told me you had come in. It was like my world had stopped spinning. Like everything we had worked for to rebuild. It just came crashing down around me. If I hadn't been so stupid. None of this would've happened." For the first time, a tear rolls down Arizona's cheek but she looks away hastily wipes it away. "I love you Callie. No one else. Nothing else matters. You and Sofia. That's all I need." My heart starts constricting in my chest as the hurt in Arizona's voice becomes evident. Arizona opens her mouth to finish what she was saying but I shake my head cutting her off.

"Enough, I trust you. I told you that I trust you. I know you wouldn't jeopardize what we have. You were in such a bad place when she was here last. But this time, she made a move and you reacted in the appropriate manner. That's all I ask of you. I'm in this. So in this. I'm not going anywhere. Not this time. I lost so much when I walked away. I can't do that again. But I can promise you one thing." My eyes meet Arizona's gaze and I put on a small smile. "When I see her tomorrow? It's on. She's going to need the second best ortho surgeon to fix what I break." My comment earns a small laugh from Arizona and it goes straight to my heart making it swell. We fall into a comfortable silence and my eyes glance around my apartment. They land on the two wine glasses on the counter. "Do you uhm, want a glass of wine. I was about to pour one when you got here. Arizona looks in the direction of the kitchen.

"Yeah sure." I make my way to the kitchen with Arizona following me. When I get to the counter I start pouring wine into the glasses. When I look up to hand Arizona her glass she is already looking at me. When she takes the glass, she gives me a sad smile. "Are you okay?" I furrow my eyebrows in confusion.

"Yeah, why?" I take a sip of wine and I only get more confused when Arizona's face contorts into something that looks like hurt.

"Tyler…" And for the millionth time today it feels a semi-truck hits me. I slowly sit down my wine glass and my eyes stay locked on the yellowish clear liquid inside of it.

"I forgot… again…" I look up to meet Arizona's gaze and my heart twists with the look of hurt on her face. "I'm dealing. It sucks. A lot. She celebrated four years last night with her boyfriend. They had been through so much and I couldn't even muster the courage to tell him she…" I clear my throat unable to say the actual word. "Then Bailey got upset because I told the other residents about her. But she didn't seem to be bothered about the fact Owen nearly had to pull me away from her because I wasn't ready to let her go. She was flat lining and had been down for twenty-seven minutes. I couldn't let her go. She was only twenty-four. She was given this big life to live and it was taken away from her in a heartbeat. When I close my eyes, I see her laying on that table, pale, Owen pulling at my shoulder to step away." I tear my eyes away from Arizona and look out of the window above her shoulder. "I should not have been in there." My eyes shoot down to my hands as flashbacks of my trembling hands were doing compressions on her chest. "She was long gone and I was bargaining with whatever god was listening to bring her back. She was like a daughter to me. And now the last memory I have of her is her lifeless body laying on that OR table." Now my hands start to tremble so I clench them into tight fists to keep them from shaking. "I was about to text her and ask her to bring me coffee I was on the way to the conference room to tell the other residents about her death. It's not real yet. It doesn't feel real. Her name was on the tip of my tongue when I needed help in a surgery today. I was about to have a scrub nurse page her but then I remembered. That she's…" I feel the tears starting to flow so I push the heels of my hands to my eyes to will them away.

"Hey…" I feel Arizona's fingers wrap around my wrists pulling them down. "Come here." She tugs on my wrists and brings me around the counter so I'm standing right in front of her. She gently pulls my hands down and the tears that had been collecting freely fall down my cheeks. She gives me a sad smile and wipes the tears from my cheeks. "You are so incredibly strong Callie. You went through so much today. Let your walls down. You're allowed to break down." My walls start to crumble with her words. Arizona quickly becomes blurred from tears. She pulls me down to her and I nestle my face into her neck and let the tears finally fall. "You can break. Break on me. I'll catch you." Arizona's arms tighten around me and I finally break. My body becomes over taken with sobs and I can feel myself trembling in Arizona's arms. Arizona holds me close rubbing circles across my back and places an occasional kiss on the top of my head. "I've got you. Let it out."


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: Hey Guys! I Know it's been a while but hopefully this chapter is worth it. You guys are amazing to me. So to show some appreciation here is a chapter of pure smut. I hope it's good enough for you all. The next chapter will pick up back at the hospital where we have the WWE Surgeon smack down. Anyway! I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

How Not To

(Callie P.O.V.)

I can feel myself hanging on the brink of consciousness and remaining in my dream world. Burrowing back down into the comforter I bring it up and bunch it around my neck letting its warmth send me back into my dreams. My eyes creek open when an unfamiliar sound creeps into my ear shot. The bathroom door is cracked open and the lights are on. Soft music drifts from the bathroom and I glance over at the alarm clock on my nightstand. _7:19am._ A small smile falls on to my lips. Focusing back on the door I notice Arizona leaning against the counter top applying eyeliner. I lean up on my elbow and rest my head on my hand. My eyes slowly drift down her body. My smile slowly widens when they fall on my grey Houston Astros t-shirt. It was huge on me, so it nearly swallows Arizona whole. Her long natural curls hang loosely around her shoulders and the shirt rests midway at her thighs showcasing her long legs. My fingertips automatically start tingling to touch them. As Arizona stands up on the tip of her toes to get closer to the mirror my mouth goes dry when charcoal grey lace boy shorts make their presence known. They hug her in all the right places and I try to ignore the way the want is starting to build. _She's getting ready for work. Let her be! How can I work today knowing she's got that on under her scrubs?_ I fight my mental battle but before I can come up with reasons not to have Arizona in that bathroom against that counter, I'm out of my bed and making my way to the bathroom. I open the door and walk to stand behind Arizona. Wrapping my arms around her waist I pull her flush against me and I rest my head on her shoulder meeting her gaze in the mirror.

"Morning beautiful." I look to my left and place a kiss on the side of her neck then I meet her gaze again. My heart flutters when Arizona smiles at me in the mirror.

"Good morning. Why are you up? You don't go in until ten?"I send her a small smile as I unwrap my arms from around her and run my fingertips down her thighs then under her shirt to trace small abstract patterns on the exposed skin at her hips.

"Well I heard you getting ready and I just wanted to see you before you left." I wrap my left arm around her waist and my right-hand travels up her abdomen.

"You wanted to see me before I left?" Arizona smirks slightly and raises an eyebrow. "I'd say your intentions are different." I run my fingertips along the elastic band on her boy shorts and nibble on her ear lobe

"Even if they are, is that such a bad thing…?" Holding back a groan of appreciation I run my fingers over Arizona's uncovered breast. She lets out a small gasp as her eyes flutter closed. "Didn't think so. Now, are you going to watch me fuck you in the mirror or do you want me to let you finish getting ready?" Her nipples pebble as I take one in between my index finger and thumb and give it a slight tug.

"Callie…" My name falls from her lips as a whisper and Arizona arches into my touch. I hum in answer as I start placing kisses on the side of her neck. The fingers that had been toying with the waist band on her boy shorts skirt down the front of them with a feather light touch tracing up and down on her mound. My eyes flick to the mirror to watch Arizona's face contort in pleasure. A searing hot bolt of desire shoots right through my abdomen and down between my legs when Arizona rolls her head back on to my shoulder, her mouth hangs open slightly and her eyes are closed. Turning back to Arizona I use my nose to nudge her chin up to I can get a better angle on her throat. Grazing my teeth along her throat, I bite lightly just below her ear.

"You are unbelievably sexy." I bring my hands to the top of her rib cage and drag my nails along her sides leaving a path of goosebumps in their way. Arizona lets out a shuddering breath and I smirk slightly. After years of being apart it makes me happy to know I still have an effect on her like this. My smirk widens when my eyes land on her white knuckled fists that rest on the counter top. I quirk an eyebrow and run my hands down her arms to her hands. After stretching her fingers out from the fists she formed I put them flat down on the counter near the edge. "You might want to hold on." The slight laugh that comes from Arizona turns my smirk into a small smile. "Open your eyes. Look at me." When Arizona turns to face me, I put my hands on her hips and keep her faced forward. "No. Look at me in the mirror. I want you to watch yourself." Arizona turns her head towards me and raises and eyebrow.

"Callie…" Seeing the slight apprehension in her eyes I bring one hand up to cup her cheek before placing a light kiss on her lips. Pulling back slightly I meet her gaze.

"Trust me." Placing another chaste kiss on Arizona's lips I pull back and meet her gaze in the mirror now. Reaching down I grab a corner of the t-shirt Arizona is wearing and I pull it over her head leaving her in just her lace boy shorts. After dropping the shirt to the floor, I run my nails up her thighs and stomach to cup each breast. I alternate between massaging them and tweaking her nipples sending a blanket of goosebumps over her skin and causing her back to arch into my touch. I start placing open mouth kisses along her neck and shoulder. Keeping my eyes locked with Arizona's I move my left hand down to cup her mound. A slight gasp comes from Arizona and I can see her eyes starting to darken in the mirror. I start moving my fingers back and forth over the length of her boy shorts. A small groan falls from my lips when I can feel Arizona's arousal through them. "You want me just as bad as I want you huh?" On the movement back up I dip my fingers below the waist band of her boy shorts and lightly run my fingers across her folds. Another shot of desire starts to pool in my stomach as I feel Arizona's arousal gathering on my fingertips. I can feel Arizona's breathing pattern becoming erratic and I pull my bottom lip between my teeth to hold back the moan threatening to fall as her ass starts grinding into me in an attempt to find some type of friction. The look of need and raw want in her eyes looks so good on her. I'm taken by surprise as Arizona takes hold of my wrist and tries to guide my hand to where she wants it most.

"Ca..Call…Callie... I need you. Please." Her voice is spoken with a breathy tone and it goes right to my center finally causing me to register the slight pounding between my legs. Even though Arizona tries to get me where she wants I separate my fingers causing them to rake along her folds. An animalistic groan rips through Arizona's gritted teeth.

"Tell me what you need love?" I whisper in her ear just before biting hard on her shoulder where I know it won't be visible later at work. "Do you want this…?" I ask as I separate her folds and start running tight circles around her bundle of nerves. A sharp and shaky inhale comes from Arizona as she jumps from the sudden contact causing her to have to brace herself against the counter. "Maybe this…" I run my middle finger in between her folds and I dip it into her entrance while continuing to rub her clit with the heel of my hand. Arizona slumps forward breathing heavily. Her eyes are screwed shut and her lips are slightly parted. Her long golden curls are draped around her face. A smirk plays on my lips as I speed up my actions and twists her right nipple giving her a little pain with her pleasure. Arizona's jaw drops as she lets out a silent scream and her eyes spring open. Leaning over her I press my body flush to hers and I start sucking on that super sensitive spot just behind her ear. Arizona's body starts quaking against mine and I bite at her ear lobe again. Once again, my eyes lock on hers and I pull my middle finger out and reenter with two. My first stroke in is slow but I slowly speed back up to a fast pace.

Arizona's inner walls start tightening around my fingers pulling me in deeper. I lower my lips right beside her ear and I hold her gaze again. I can see in her eyes that it's all becoming too much for her. "Do you want me to go down on you? Use my tongue instead of my fingers. Because you know how much I love to taste you." When Arizona only responds with a guttural moan I remove my hand from her boy shorts and I turn her around to face me. I take hold of the back of her thighs and pick her up to put her on the edge of the counter. Goosebumps cover Arizona's body as her back falls to the cold mirror. My eyes rake up and down her body eventually landing on her boy shorts. I hook my thumbs under the waist band and meet Arizona's eyes again. The dark navy blue color of her eyes let me know how close she is. "As much as I love these… they need to go." After hooking the rest of my fingers under the waist band I literally tear the lace garment from Arizona's body. "I don't know how you were expecting me to go into work today knowing you had these on. Because all day I would've been thinking about to quickest way to get them off of you." I toss the torn lace to the floor and my mouth starts to water as glistening pink folds come to view. "Beautiful." Lowering down to my knees I come face to face with Arizona's center. I blow lightly on her clit and her hips leave the counter top in search for some sort of contact.

"Callie. Stop teasing. If you don't finish me now I will finish myself." My eyes snap up to hers and I raise a challenging eyebrow. I take Arizona in. In this moment I have never seen a person more beautiful. Flushed cheeks and heaving chest. Her natural blonde curls messy and sticking to her forehead due to the sweat collecting there. The slight twitch of her abdominal muscles. Leaning forward I take a slow and long lick between the juncture of her thigh. I keep my eyes set on hers as I place an open mouth kiss on her lower stomach.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Arizona lifts her hips once more, but I put my arm across her abdomen to keep her hips firmly planted on the counter top. Arizona sends me a glare that I'm sure was supposed to scare me, but it only turns me on impossibly more. Deciding enough is enough I waste no time in running the flat of my tongue a long her clit which earns a loud gasp and Arizona's hand fisting the hair on the back of head.

"Fuhuuh…" Arizona's body quakes and I can't help but smile as her fingers grip my hair tighter. I can't help but smile. After one more long languid lick I push two fingers into her entrance which causes a moan to slip through gritted teeth. I give her just enough time to get used to the two fingers then I start a relentless rhythm, curling my fingers every other stroke to rake across that sweet spot. Arizona gives a loud animalistic groan and I can't help but smirk as I encase her throbbing clit with my lips. At this point my forearm laying across her hips are useless against the insistent bucking. "Callie. I-I'm so… god…" I flick my eyes up just in time to see Arizona's head loll back falling against the mirror. Her eyes are screwed shut, her chest is covered in red splotches and heaving. I can feel her inner walls contracting around my fingers letting me know she's close to the edge. After scraping my teeth lightly against the bundle of nerves I bite it just enough to give her that last push she needs to get to the end. Three things happen at the same time. Arizona's walls contract around my fingers so tight I can barely pull back on my stroke, her whole body goes ridged and each time she takes a deep breath as her orgasm wrecks her body her hips dip down in a deep buck. The trail of obscenities that leave her mouth would make Satan blush. Despite the fact Arizona's walls are still clamped around my fingers I try my best to move them in and out to help her ride out her orgasm. Wave for wave. Her juices coat my palm and start to roll down the front of my hand

As her body starts to relax I manage to pull my fingers from her and start to use my tongue to clean the mess I made. Just as I make the slightest contact Arizona's body jolts due to the sensitivity. "Just leave it and come kiss me." With a smile I oblige and come up to place a kiss on her lips. I can feel the moan from Arizona rumble against my lips as she tastes herself on me and I can't help but let my smile get bigger. Her head falls to my shoulder and I kiss the top of her head. "That was…" I can't help but let a small chuckle slip from my lips.

"I know." Arizona leans back with a lazy smile on her lips and she runs a hand through her hair. Her eyes rake up and down my body and I can quickly recognize the look of want that starts to become present in her eyes.

"It's your turn…" I bring the fingers still coated with her juices to my mouth and dip them in. Keeping eye contact with Arizona I clean my fingers. I raise an eyebrow as her jaw drops and her pupils dilate. Once I deem my fingers clean I pull them out with a pop.

"Don't worry about me…" I step into the space between her legs and look down at her. "You need to get ready for work. You're late." I place a kiss on her forehead and take a step back. "Get ready and I'll go fix you some coffee." Before Arizona has a chance to protest I make my way out of the bathroom in the direction of the kitchen. If the rest of the day is anything like this morning it's going to be one hell of a day.


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: Guys... I am so sorry. My last semester in college started and everything has just been a blur. I can not express how sorry I am for making you guys wait so long. If any of you are still there just know that you reading is everything to me and I am so thankful for you. I love you all so much.**

* * *

How Not To

Chapter Twenty-Nine

(Arizona P.O.V.)

Staring. I can feel their eyes on me as I make my way to my office. They aren't even subtle about it. Yet, I still smile and greet everyone I walk past. One of the down falls of this hospital is the gossip mill. It spreads like a bad case of the flu. Infecting everyone until every last person who comes in contact with its host. I know they all know. A charge nurse probably heard what happened in my office yesterday afternoon. She then probably proceeded to tell her friends who inevitably told everyone else. That's how it always goes. The…

Shoes squeaking against the floor and an all too familiar voice pulls me from my internal monolog.

"Arizona?" Turning around, a smile falls to my face as a speed walking Teddy comes into my line of sight.

"Morning Teddy." My eyes fall to the coffee cup being offered and I gladly take it. "This is why I love you." Teddy falls into step with me and hooks her arm through mine. She raises an eyebrow at me as she nudges my shoulder with hers.

"Whatever. So, how's your morning going so far?" I take a sip of my coffee to cover up the slight smirk working its way on to my face.

"Pretty good! Lots of hot, dirty sex this morning. So, I'm not complaining." We reach my office door and I unlock it. I make my way to my desk to drop my things and Teddy flops down on the couch.

"Nice. With who?" Picking up the stress ball on my desk I throw it at Teddy with a look of shock on my face.

"Theodora! How could you?!" Teddy block the ball with her forearm and it falls to the floor.

"Kidding! What is it with people and projectiles? Gosh." A small smile falls to my lips and I take a spot beside Teddy on the couch.

"As funny as it may be that's the last thing these nurses need to catch wind about. Things don't need to get any worse." Sinking back into the couch I take a long sip of my coffee. Teddy faces me and furrows her eyebrows in confusion. "You haven't heard yet?" Teddy shakes her head no and I give her a tight lipped smile. "Callie lost her prodigy the night before last." Teddy's sadness morphs into shock.

"Oh, I hadn't heard. But what does this have to do with you?" Leaning up I place my cup on the table.

"Because to everyone out there…" I hook my thumb over my shoulder in the direction of the door. "I'm the girl who kissed another woman while her girlfriend was mourning the death of a friend." Teddy does a spit take with her coffee efficiently spraying it across my face along with the white suit jacket and the lilac button up I have on. My body stiffens with the shock of what just happened and Teddy slowly moves her hand to cover her mouth.

"Oh my god." My eyes flick to the small droplets of coffee on my shirt then over to Teddy's eyes. I can see a switch flip in her brain and in a flash, she is up getting tissues from the box on my desk bringing them back to me. "I'm so so so sorry. I just ruined your outfit. Which is so cute by the way! Oh my god, I am so sorry Zo, I am so sorr-" I raise the hand that isn't wiping the coffee from my face and Teddy's mouth snaps shut. She curls her lips inward and her eyes frantically dart back and forth surveying the damage.

"It's fine. I'm Chief of Peds, I've had worse happen to me. I have a change of clothes." My professional façade starts to slip with each second of Teddy's face looks as though she just had to bump a cool procedure to a later date. It all gets to be too much as I feel the laughter start to bubble in my chest. Curling my lips inward I try to stop the laugh that manages it make its way out. Teddy's face goes from child-like to hurt in a split second and it only makes me laugh harder.

"It's not even funny! Why are you laughing? I just spit my coffee all over you and you're laughing." Teddy crosses her arms over her chest looking much like a toddler about to throw a fit and once again it only makes me double over in laughter. "Whatever, I'm leaving." Just as Teddy tries to get up I take hold of her wrist. I try to stop laughing by clearing my throat and it half way works.

"No, stay." Even though I managed to stop laughing I can't help but smile like a fool when Teddy plops back down beside me.

"I hate you." Teddy cuts me a glare but I can't help it as my smile grows bigger.

"No, you don't." I place a hand on her knee.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened?" I let out a puff of air that's accompanied by a sigh.

"Yeah. So, I ha-" I'm cut off by a knock on the door. "Come in." I watch the door as Bailey makes her way in.

"Good Morning Robbins. I need you in my office as soon as possible." My eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"Is everything okay?" Bailey's expression gives nothing away and it sends waves of worry down my spine.

"Ten minutes Robbins. Be there." After giving her a quick nod Bailey makes her exit. I look back over at Teddy and give her a half smile.

"I guess the story will have to wait." Teddy gets up from the couch and walks to stand at the door as I walk over to the wooden closet set on the opposite wall.

"You owe me that story." Glancing over my shoulder at Teddy I send her a smile.

"I'll tell you over lunch, okay?" Teddy confirms lunch then makes her exit. Once she leaves I put my attention back at my closet to pick out a decent shirt. Deciding to forego the scrubs I grab the olive green sleeveless, button up collar shirt. I quickly change then pull on my white lab coat. As I make my way to the door I tuck my shirt into my black dress pants. Once I deem myself presentable I leave my office and head in the direction of Bailey's. The whole way there my mind reels as to why Bailey would need me in her office but my questions are quickly answered when I see Lauren sitting in Bailey's office through the large glass windows. My feet come to a grinding halt and I automatically curse myself. There is only one reason as to why Lauren is in there. And from where I stand I can see slight bruising to the area I slapped yesterday. Knowing there is no way of getting out of this, I take a deep breath and make the rest of the trip to Bailey's office door. _You are not in the wrong Robbins. It's not a big deal._ After shaking my hands to calm my nerves I open the door to Bailey's office. The first thing my eyes fall on is a smug looking Lauren.

"Arizona." Her voice is saccharine sweet with her greeting. My jaw instinctively sets as I find a spot in the only other available chair.

"Dr. Boswell." I give her a formal greeting, not giving her an inch to work with. I've been burned twice because I gave her a chance and there is no way I'm doing that again. I feel her eyes on me but I keep mine glued to Bailey's empty rolling chair on the other side of the desk. I can't help but curse her for her lack of presence.

"You don't happen to know why were here do you?" Keeping my eyes trained on the chair across from me I let the question hang in the air. When I give no response, I hear Lauren adjust herself in her chair and I assume she's facing me full on. "So, that's how were going to play this?" I let out a heavy sigh and pull my phone from the pocket in my lab coat. After opening my emails, I go through them in an attempt to distract my mind. "Come on Arizona. We-" I cut Lauren off with a raised hand without looking up from my phone.

"No, we are not doing this. We are colleagues. That is all. Burn me once shame on you. Burn me twice shame on me. I was stupid to trust you but you know what. It doesn't matter now because we are at work and you leave this afternoon and I hope to whatever god is out there that I never have to see you again in this life." I lock my phone and place it face down on my lap then turn to face Lauren. "So, do us all a favor and shut the fuck up so we can get this meeting over with." I raise an eyebrow at her and send her daggers through my eyes. Lauren turns away from me with her hands raised. Knowing that I just effectively ended the conversation I give myself a mental pat on the back. The sound of the door opening draws my attention to the door as Bailey walks in and I can't help but give a mental sigh of relief. Neither Lauren or I say a word as Bailey makes her way over to her chair. Once she sits down an awkward silence hangs in the air as her eyes flick between Lauren and I. Lauren is the first to break the silence.

"Dr. Bailey, I just want to say that it has been an honor-" Bailey quickly cuts her off with a raised hand and a pointed glare. Bailey looks over at me and I can feel myself shrink under her glare.

"Dr. Robbins can you please explain to me why it was brought to my attention that Dr. Boswell is walking around this morning with a bruise to her upper cheek after a heated conversation with you yesterday afternoon in your office?" Bailey raises a perfectly shaped eyebrow and a small glimmer of something passes through Bailey's eyes that gives me hope that everything is okay. I brace my elbows on the arm rests of the chair, so I can sit up straight. After crossing my hands over my lap, I take a deep breath.

"Dr. Boswell and I had just finished up surgery on our patient yesterday afternoon when she showed up at my office. I invited her in as an act of kindness which I regret offering. We sat on my couch and talked about the procedure also touching on the subject of Dr. Karev and how he's made great strides in the world of Ped's since she was here last. I thought we could be civil and talk like professionals but Dr. Boswell took advantage of my kindness. She brought up our past incident which she apologized for, which is commendable. Dr. Boswell said some things and she kissed me. The bruise is from where I slapped her. Which in hindsight was probably not the best thing to do. But I will not apologize for my actions. I asked Dr. Boswell to please leave my office and she wouldn't-" My next words are cut off as Lauren's voice breaks into the conversation and both Bailey and I look over at her.

"Because I told you I love you! Even after you called me a home wrecking bitch and a low life whore! You blew this out of proportion Arizona! I merely wanted to talk and apologize. This is what you call professionalism?" Lauren's eyes shift from me to Bailey. "If this is how you train your staff to be professional with other doctors then I think you and your hospital need to be reevaluated. You've done a marvelous job Dr. Bailey." I look over at Bailey who has her jaw set and pure anger running through her eyes. Bailey stands slowly from her chair and braces herself on her desk.

"Yet, you come snitch because you didn't get your way with Dr. Robbins. I don't train my doctors how to deal with stupid bullshit, I train them how to deal with patients and family. Not how to deal with sexual harassment or ignorance. But as their Chief of Surgery it is my job to protect them from those threats and you have overstayed your welcome here Dr. Boswell and I will be in contact with the Harper Avery Foundation in regards to your professionalism as a doctor." I glance over at Lauren who has a look of utter shock on her face.

"You have to be kidding me!? This is ridiculous!" Lauren runs a hand through her hair as she scoffs.

"Dr. Robbins could chump you up on a sexual harassment complaint and put a ding in your shiny record." I curl my lips inward in hopes to hide the smile that's trying to form.

"Sexual harassment? You want to talk about sex? This hospital is a sex factory. For Christ's sakes even you have probably fucked your husband in one of the on call rooms here! Don't get me started on Dr. Robbins here." Lauren hooks her thumb in my direction and I can't help it as my jaw drops "She was pretty confident she wouldn't get caught by her bitch of a wife last time I was here. This hospital was built o-" In one swift movement I'm out of my chair about to give Lauren a piece of my mind but Bailey's voice booms through the office, causing my head to whip around in her direction.

"DR. BOSWELL! I will not stand here and let you degrade my doctors in front of me. You ar-" Bailey snaps her mouth shut and releases a shaky breath to hone in on her professional side. "I need you to please leave my hospital. You are not welcome here and will never be welcome here again." Bailey picks up her desk phone and pushes a button. "Security will escort you out." Bailey effectively ends the conversation with Lauren giving me the chance to say my final words. I look over in Lauren's direction and she's getting up from her chair. Shoving my right hand into her shoulder, Lauren stumbles backwards into her chair. I brace myself on the arm rests of her chair and look her dead in the eyes.

"You are lucky I am a surgeon and I need my hands because god knows I would've decked you one good time for calling Dr. Torres a bitch. My father is a Marine and he taught me how to punch. Punch hard and punch fast so you only have to punch once. I've punched a few people in my days and I have the scars on my knuckles to prove it. So, consider that the next time you think about Dr. Torres in a negative way or even think of having the taste of her name in your mouth, I will find you and I will risk my job teaching you to keep your mouth shut by breaking your jaw, causing it need to be wired shut by my sexy hot Ortho surgeon of a wife." I cup her cheek and give her a full dimpled smile. I can't help but smirk when I see her throat bob and fear sets in her eyes. "Because, fucking up your face would be worth the consequences." I look away from Lauren and over to Bailey whose eyebrows have nearly disappeared into her hair line. "If there isn't anything else Dr. Bailey, I have patients to see and miracles to make." Bailey gives me a curt nod of dismissal and I stand up then make my way out of Bailey's office with a shit eating grin on my face. For the first time in days I feel lighter like the weight of the world has fallen off of my shoulders. In my happy state I accidentally walk into Alex who has his head down looking through a chart. His head snaps up and he takes hold of my forearms to steady without dropping the tablet.

"Sorry Robbins." He looks me up and down out of habit to make sure I'm steady.

"It's fine. I should've been watching where I was going. What are you doing?" I pull the tablet from his hand and look through it.

"I need a second opinion from Bailey. I think I have a case of Kawasaki Disease. Meredith had a case a few years ago but she's not here today something about a trip to the zoo. I just want someone to double check my notes before I give a solid diagnosis. But I see Bailey is busy. So, can you take a look?" I glance up and look at Alex who is looking over my shoulder into Bailey's office.

"Yeah sure…" I look down at the chart and scan the notes. My eyes jerk up when a man in a white polo shirt passes by us. My eyes follow the man who makes his way to Bailey's office. A smirk falls to my lips as it registers that he's security and I look back down at the case.

"Dude, Boswell is getting escorted out?" I nod my head and hand Alex the tablet.

"Yeah she snitched to Bailey about yesterday. Then she totally made an ass of herself." I lean on the walkway railing beside Alex as we watch Lauren argue with the security guard. "She said some not so nice things about the doctors here and you know how Bailey get when someone talks about her staff. She did this staring thing… Lauren shrunk down to the size of a smurf." Alex lets out a small chuckle.

"The Bailey glare has made me do some things in my time working here. Ah… fond memories." We watch as Lauren gets escorted to the elevators on the opposite side of the walk way and I can't help but laugh as she tries to shrug his hand off her elbow. "Oh shit…" My eyes snap to Alex whose eyes are glued to the tablet flicking through the charts.

"Wha…" I barely get the words out before Bailey's voice cuts me off.

"Is this social hour or what? I'm pretty sure I keep you all around to save lives. Not to chit chat about the latest hospital gossip." We both stare at Bailey with smiles on our faces, but I step forward in Bailey's direction.

"Well, actually Dr. Karev needed-" Bailey holds a hand up cutting me off.

"Did I stutter? Dr. Karev is capable and I'm sure you can help him if he needs it. Now scram before I write a report of verbal threat against Boswell on you." I turn on my heel and face Alex.

"So! This case." Alex looks between Bailey and I with a raised eyebrow then his eyes fall on me.

"Yeah…" He turns on his heel and I follow him. Once out of ear shot he look over at me with a smug smile. "You threatened Boswell?" I casually shrug my shoulders.

"Yeah, she called Callie a bitch. I did what I had to do." Alex glances over his shoulder to see if Bailey is gone then smiles. He looks back over at me and extends his fist.

"Pound it. Fuck that bitch." I smile at Alex and shake my head.

"Fuck that bitch." I give him a fist bump then we make our way down to the ER to check out his patient.

The rest of the day is spent doing consults and scouring the ER for cases. Lunch is spent with Teddy listening to the new drama and hiding my face when she attempts to scare the interns who are staring at me. But of course, it was met with the over protective best friend.

"They shouldn't be staring. That's very RUDE." Teddy raises her voice and looks in the direction of said staring interns whose eyes snap down to their own lunches or scurries out of the cafeteria leaving me laughing.

There isn't much excitement left in the day, so I call it quits at 3:00 and decide to pick Sofia up from school rather than have her ride the bus home to meet the baby sitter. I shoot Callie a text and tell her I'm leaving for the day. After changing into my street clothes, I make my way to my car. After a quick call to the school to notify them of a change in Sofia's pick up schedule, I connect my phone to Bluetooth and play a feel good playlist. The ride to Sofia's school is filled with half belted lyrics and a constant thumb tapping with the rhythm against the steering wheel. I pull into the pick up line at Sofia's school and I instantly spot that familiar head of brown hair. A smile pulls on my lips when I see her playing the hand game slide with another girl. They are both laughing along with their friends around them. I move up and the teacher calls out Sofia's last name. Sofia waves goodbye to her friends then grabs her bag from where its leaned against the wall. When she notices my car, her smile goes wide and grows impossibly brighter. She's no longer walking. She's gone into a full blow sprint and it makes my heart soar. If it wasn't for the insistent honking of cars behind me I probably would've got out of the car and met her on the sidewalk. My eyes follow Sofia as she walks to the rear door on the passenger side and rips it open.

"Mommy!" She clambers into the back seat not stopping until she is leaning over the console wrapping me in a hug.

"Hey bug." Sofia pulls back and gives me a dimpled smile.

"I thought I was riding the bus home. But this is so much better." I place a kiss on her forehead and cup her cheek.

"I missed you last night and it's been a slow day at work. So, I thought I'd come surprise you. So, go ahead and buckle up. I have a mighty need for sugar shack." With the mention of Sofia's favorite doughnut shop in Seattle, she lets out a small squeal and climbs back into her seat to buckle up. A small content smile stays on my lips as Sofia vents about her day on the way to the doughnut shop. Not leaving a single detail out. When she notices the song playing through the speakers and I can't help but let my smile widen and shake my head. From the first time Sofia heard Thunder by Imagine Dragons a few weeks ago it's been on constant repeat. I can't totally blame her because it is a really good song. For a child her age it is quite impressive that she can hold a tune while singing the song and learn all the lyrics in such a short time. But I can only assume that she takes after Callie in that. We pull up alongside the doughnut shop and Sofia lets out a heavy sigh.

"Finally." A laugh bubbles from my lips and I unbuckle. "It such a happy Friday." I get out of the car and round the back, so I can open Sofia's door. Sofia all but run into the shop dragging me behind her. She doesn't slow until she in front of the case looking at her options. "We have to get Momma one. You know she's going to be mad if we don't bring her one." Placing a hand on her shoulder I look at the options in the case, reminding myself I am an adult, not a child and despite the fact I'm so freaking excited about doughnuts, I take a breath to keep my composure.

"Absolutely bug." We spend a few minutes looking at our options. The debate becomes all too serious to quick as we debate on what were getting. "We have to get a chocolate Butterfinger Sof. You know they almost never have those." I look down at Sofia whose eyes are trained on the glass case and eyebrows drawn together in concentration.

"I want a Fruit Loop one. It's two breakfasts in one. Its cereal on a doughnut. Who ever created that is a genius and should be president." Cocking my head to the side I nod my head in agreement.

"Okay so, one fruit loop, a blackberry lavender, a chocolate Butterfinger that were sharing missy…" I bump Sofia with my hip and she looks up at me with a smile. "Alright what about for Momma?" Sofia glances back at the case and pulls her lower lip between her teeth slightly in concentration much like Callie does.

"Momma likes a lot of these. She likes the one with bacon on it which is disgusting…" I let out a laugh at how the word disgusting falls from Sofia's lips. "She likes the coffee one too and the caramel with salt pieces." Sofia looks up at me with determination on her face. "I think we should get Momma two. Especially since she didn't get off early." My smile widens and I nod my head.

"Okay. That works. Alright lets go order." We walk over to the register and the lady behind the counter smiles at me then over at Sofia.

"What can I get you two today?" I open my mouth to order but Sofia cuts me off. I look down at her and she props her arms up on the counter.

"Yes, please. Can we please get one Fruit Loop, one lavender blackberry, a chocolate Butterfinger, an espresso and a caramel with salt pieces, please and thank you… oh and can we please get a half gallon of chocolate milk." The lady behind the counter chuckles slightly at the overuse of the word please. Sofia moves in front of the case that holds the doughnuts again and watches at the lady boxes them up for us while I pay. Sofia acts too grown for her age sometimes. I don't know if it's because she's been through so much at such a young age but seeing her act her age right now makes me happy. The kind of happy you wish you could bottle up and use on a rainy day.

The lady hands the box to Sofia and the milk to me then we get back in the car. I put everything in the back seat with Sofia then get in my seat. We fall into a comfortable silence, occasionally filling the car with lyrics to the song playing. But it gets too quiet.

"You okay back there Sof?" All I get in return is a hum. I glance at my rearview to check on her. I can't stop the laugh that tumbles from my lips as the sight I find. Sofia's cheeks are stuffed like a chipmunk, shiny purple icing covers her chin and mouth and a Fruit Loop is stuck to the tip of her nose. Sofia smiles so hard her eyes close. "Couldn't wait, could you?" I wait patiently as I wait for Sofia to swallow what's in her mouth.

"I am your daughter." Her comment causes me to laugh harder because it is true. Sofia does take after me in my love for doughnuts. With no argument to be made I only shake my head with a smile on my face. We make it back to the apartment and I help Sofia out of the car, so she doesn't leave sticky hand prints. Luckily, we make it up without any sticky issues.

"Now go wash your hands." Sofia gives me a salute moving a little too quickly getting icing on her forehead. I can only shake my head. I drop the doughnut box on the counter and put the milk in the fridge. A few minutes later Sofia comes back changed out of her school uniform and in a pair of sweat pants, her soccer team t-shirt and a pair of florescent pink fluffy socks. "How about a movie afternoon Sof?" Sofia whips her body around to look at me in the kitchen and a smile makes its way on her face.

"When do I ever turn down a movie?" I nod my head over to the smart remote on the glass coffee table.

"Pick what you want to watch. I'm going to get out of these clothes." As Sofia walks over to get the remote I go back to the bed room to change. I grab a pair of navy blue Nike joggers and a white sweater. I walk into the bathroom to remove my make up from the day and to change. After tossing my clothes into the hamper I put my hair up into a messy bun. I make my way back out to Sofia who is sitting on the couch waiting for me. "Find anything good?" I make a pit stop through the kitchen and grab my doughnuts from earlier. I put them on a plate then grab two coffee cups then start filling them with chocolate milk.

"Coco?" I nod then balance the small plate and coffee cups as I make my way over to sit next to Sofia.

"Yeah, absolutely. I've been dying to see that." I put the plate down first then the coffee cups. After plopping down beside Sofia, she instinctively curls into my side while she grasps the coffee cup full of milk between her hands. We fall into quietness as the sound of the movie fills the apartment. Thoughts of doughnuts drift away as I run my fingers through Sofia's hair that's strewn across my lap. I don't hear the door open and close behind us but I can feel Callie's presence.

"There are my two favorite people in the whole world." Sofia shoots up and gets off the couch, racing to Callie's side. Callie bends at the hip and picks Sofia up and my heart swells in my chest at the sight. "So, what are you up to?" Sofia pulls back slightly so she can see Callie's face.

"Were watching Coco. And we have doughnuts!" Callie walks to sit down on the couch beside me.

"Doughnuts huh?" Callie raises a perfectly shaped eyebrow as a small smirk fall to her lips.

"It's a happy Friday treat." Sofia agrees with me then slides down from Callie's lap to go get the box of doughnuts. I lean forward and place a soft kiss on Callie's lips. I absentmindedly run my hand along the top of her thigh letting my fingers run underneath the hem of her skirt. Leaning in I place a kiss on her cheek. "I have another treat for you later. Since you had all the fun this morning." I nip her earlobe quickly and pull away just as Sofia returns with the box.

"We have espresso and a caramel with salt pieces for you." Callie clears her throat and I can't help that her eyes turned a shade darker.

"Well, thank you so much. You know they're my favorites." Callie places the box beside my plate and Sofia hops back into her lap then starts to recount her day for Callie. I sit quietly watching with a small smile as Sofia's excitement bleeds through her voice and into her stories. In this moment there is nothing more that I could ask for because sitting her with Callie and Sofia is more than I can ever ask for. Callie and Sofia are all that matters and that's all I need.


	32. Chapter 32

How Not To

Chapter Thirty

(Callie P.O.V.)

"Come on! You know I'm right!" With a frustrated huff I run my hand through my hair. Arizona stands on the other side of the kitchen counter and scoffs.

"I cannot believe you right now Callie!" Arizona rounds the counter and walks into the living room and plops down on the couch.

"Please. Just listen to me. I understand where you're coming from but take into consideration my opinion." I sit down on the coffee table in front of Arizona.

"I just don't see how you would think I would agree with you on that. I thought you knew me better than that…" Arizona shakes her head and looks away from me.

"Arizona… I'm sorry but I just think it's ridiculous to buy two types of cereal each week. All of us like chocolate Cheerio's so that's what we agreed on getting. But if you really insist on getting Lucky Charms we can get some next weekend instead." Arizona looks at me out of the corner of her eye and I give her a small smile. "Okay?" Arizona faces me and raises an eyebrow.

"Okay…" My smile widens, and I break into a fit of laugher at the ridiculousness of the argument. Looking over my shoulder I see if Sofia's door is still shut. Sofia went to sleep an hour ago but sometimes she gets up to go to the bathroom. When I see it's still closed I look back over at Arizona with a small smirk.

"You're lucky I love you…" I lean forward off the coffee table and move to straddle Arizona's lap. I raise an eyebrow as I meet her gaze. "And that I would do just about anything for you. Even if it means giving up my second favorite thing to eat in the morning." My eyes flick down to Arizona's lips then back up her eyes. Leaning in I bypass her lips and place an open mouth kiss on her neck. Arizona lets out a small sigh and her hands fall to my hips.

"And what's the first thing…" I leave a trail of kisses as I move up to her ear. After nipping at her ear lobe, I whisper in her ear letting my lips brush against it.

"Pancakes." I pull away with a smirk plastered on my face. Slowly, the corners of Arizona's lips turn upward as a smile forms.

"I hate you." I raise an eyebrow at her again as I move my hips and grind into her.

"You love me." Arizona's mouth opens slightly and her fingers curl into the skin of my hips.

"Calliope." Arizona runs her fingertips down the tops of my thighs and meets my eyes. "You're not playing fair love." Leaning forward I start placing kisses on her neck.

"What fun is playing fair?" I mumble against the sensitive skin on her neck. The tremors of chills going through Arizona's body don't go unnoticed by me. Deciding I need to get done what I need to get done now before this escalates further I move from Arizona's lap and sit on the couch beside her.

"What whoa? Where are you going?" Arizona's eyes go wide, and she tries to grip my hips tighter as I move away but I pull away.

"Look at this bear Sof made today while we were shopping at the mall. It's so cute and smells like chocolate." I lean backwards behind the couch and hand Arizona the white bear with pastel color swirls. Arizona knits her eyebrows in confusion as she takes the bear.

"This is definitely not where I thought this was going. Why does it small like chocolate?" Arizona brings it to her nose and she pulls her head back at the potent chocolate smell.

"They have these plastic things you can put in it. It's crazy… they also have these audio things. You record a message and it plays when you squeeze it." Arizona goes to squeeze the bear and I slip my hand into the pocket of my hoodie.

"Will you marry momma? Again!" Sofia's voice comes from the bear and I I pull the blue Tiffany box that was in my pocket. Arizona's eyes go wide, and she looks over at me. The bear falls from her hands as the sees the ring.

"Calliope…" Arizona's eyes move from the ring back up to me. I move from the couch and kneel down in front of her then sit on my haunches.

"You moved in three months ago… Lauren left Seattle six months ago and ten months ago we had our first date. In that time, I have learned so much more about you. I've learned to love you properly, to love you how you deserve. In the time we've been together I believe we've both learned how the other has changed. We no longer fight like we used to and yell or scream over each other. We sit down and talk things out. We consider the other's opinions. We both needed to heal from the past in order to move on and I think we've both healed. I know I had my guard up around you when I first moved back but that was because I was uncertain of how you felt about my being back and because I was embarrassed that I had to move all the way across the country for some woman I thought I loved to only realize you're it for me. We've seen each other at our worst and best. I would take a million days of our worst than having one hundred without you. So, Arizona Robbins, will you please marry me again? We'll do it however you want it. We can go big again or we can go to the court house. Whatever you want to do. I don't care. As long as I have you at the end. That's all I want. I want you. I want this. I want us to be a family. Marry me, please?" My eyes search Arizona's watery blues. Her jaw is hung slightly but the corners of her mouth are slightly up turned starting the beginnings of a smile.

"Callie..." Arizona's voice is rough like she'd been swallowing sandpaper. Her lips finally curl into a full dimpled smile and a tear escapes an eye. Her hands cup my cheeks and she pulls me in for a kiss.

"Is that a yes?" A small laugh comes from Arizona and I wipe her cheeks with my free hands as I smile falls on my lips.

"Yes, it's a yes. I'll marry you Callie." My megawatt smile comes out as I pull the ring from the box. Arizona holds her hand out. Slowly, I slide the cushion cut diamond ring on her finger. The diamond is surrounded by a halo of pink diamonds. After sliding the ring on Arizona's finger look up at her and a fresh wave of tears wash through her eyes.

"I love you Arizona." Arizona cups my cheeks and pulls me up. Once I'm on my feet I straddle her lap again. One hand moves from her cheeks into her hair at the back of her head.

"I love you too." The hand on Arizona's cheek drops and blindly searches for the bear where it fell on the couch. Once I feel it in my grip I toss it in the floor without pulling my lips from Arizona's. I slowly lay her down on the couch and I move to straddle her hips. Soon the sound of heavy breathing and muffled moans fill the silence of the room and it stays that way the majority of the night.

* _The Next Morning*_

The sound of a loud crash causes my body to jerk upright. In an instant I'm fully awake. Looking around the bedroom I don't see anything out of place. Arizona is curled into a pillow to my left and my eyes flick to the clock on my bedside table. _5:21am._ Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes I get out of bed and pull on my clothes from last night. _How the hell did our clothes get in here?_ With a shrug of a shoulder I let it float the back of my mind. I make my way to the door and I look back at Arizona. The white bed sheets are wrapped around her body. Covering her chest but leaving an exposed back and right leg. Her blond hair is haphazardly spread across the pillows. A small smile tugs at my lips as I leave my room, but my movements are quickly stopped as I hear the sound of running water coming from the bathroom down the hall. "What…" I whisper to myself and quietly close the door behind me. I make my way down the hallway to the bathroom trying to figure out who is in the bathroom because I know it's way too early for Sofia to be up. When I reach the bathroom door I see Sofia leaning over the sink with blood running down her nose and dribbling from her chin from a busted lip.

"Sofia?" I try not to sound panicked, but I can feel it rising in my chest. I make my way into the bathroom and grab the went hand towel she has clutched in her hand. "What happened baby?" I dab at her lower lip and grab a wad of toilet paper and hand it to her. "Head down and pinch the hard part of your nose." Sofia takes the toilet paper and holds it against her nose just as I said.

"I know Momma…" Sofia sits on the closed toilet and I sit on the small wooden step stool she uses to see the mirror and reach the sink. "I wanted to see if Mommy said yes last night. I think I got too excited this morning and I was running down the hall and I couldn't stop. I slid into your door. I think it's time I finally start listening to you and Mommy about running in the house. Or with socks on." Sofia holds up a foot with a lime green sock. A smile forms on my lips and I can't help but shake my head.

"Well, you should know that Mommy and I are always right." With a deep sigh and the widening of my smile I pick Sofia up off of the closed toilet seat and bring her into my lap. "And yes, Mommy said yes. We're getting married." I take hold of the toilet paper and move it away from her nose. "You really could've hurt yourself young lady." I lift up the toilet seat and toss the toilet paper inside then flush it away. Bringing my hands up to cup Sofia's cheeks I plant my thumbs on either side of her small nose looking for any signs of bruising of signs of it being broken. I look back up into Sofia eyes but hers are transfixed on my neck. "What?" Sofia raises a hand and pokes a spot on my neck.

"What happened? Looks like I'm not the only one with a booboo." Panic really does flood my system as I stand quickly and shift Sofia on to my hip instead of dropping her to the floor. Despite her being eight she is still relatively light. My eyes fall on the deep purple and red mark on my neck. My panic turns to anger and my jaw clenches.

"Oh… uhm its just a mark from falling asleep with my arm folded under my neck. Kind of like how you sleep sometimes." Sofia doesn't' look convinced in the slightest but I put her down and keep talking before she can question me. "Well, it looks like you've stopped bleeding. Why don't you go get changed? You've got blood on your shirt." Sofia looks down and all other thoughts leave her brain as she sees the blood.

"Oh yeah! Definitely!" Sofia makes her way out of the bathroom and once she gets into her room I walk down to my room. I open the door and my eyes fall on a sleeping Arizona. Marching over to the bed I pick up a pillow and smack her across the back.

"Arizona Robbins!? Wake up!" My words come out as a gritted whisper. Arizona starts stirring and just as I'm about to deliver another blow to her back to turns over and the pillow hits her square in the face. Arizona sits up just as fast as the pillow moves away from her face.

"What the hell Callie?!" Arizona rubs her eyes getting the sleep out of her eyes. "That is like the worst way to wake up." I drop the pillow on the bed and come to stand beside Arizona and her face morphs into a grouchy expression.

"No! You don't get to be grouchy! You get to explain to me why you left this!" I point the hicky on my neck and Arizona's tired eyes widen when they land on it. Her jaw drops slightly, and her eyebrows raise.

"Uh…" Shaking my head I scoff.

"Sofia just asked what it was? I told her it was from sleeping. We agreed on nothing visible years ago! That still applies Arizona!" Arizona's lips curl into a smile and I raise my eyebrows in shock.

"You told her it was from sleeping?" With a scoff I walk into the bathroom and try to figure out how to cover it up for work.

"You try thinking of something on the fly smarty pants." I pick up the bottle of liquid concealer and turn to Arizona. "It is far too early to have to deal with those types of questions." Arizona is getting out of the bed and putting on her prosthetic. I watch as she slips on a just a white t-shirt.

"It's fine Callie. It was an accident. I'm pretty sure I've got a bite mark on my shoulder blade." Arizona makes her way into the bathroom and she stands beside me as I start trying to cover up the irritated skin.

"And that's supposed to make it even?" I lean in closer to the mirror and grab my loose powder concealer. "You are so lucky I love you." Arizona leans in and wraps her arms around me.

"I love you too." I feel Arizona smile as she places a kiss on my arm.

"Sofia ran into our bedroom door this morning because she was running down the hall with socks on." Arizona's head snaps up to face me and I wave a dismissive hand. "She's fine. Bloody lip and nose bleed. I already checked her out." Arizona shakes her head and she rests her head on my arm.

"Our wild child…" I let out a small chuckle.

"Our wild child was too excited to wait to find out if you said yes to marrying me. Again." Arizona lifts her head and rests her chin on my shoulder.

"Hm. When has she ever been known for being patient?" I chuckle slightly as I put my make up back down.

"You're lucky it could be covered up quickly." I turn to face Arizona and I wrap my arms around her waist.

"I'm just lucky in general." Arizona leans towards me and kisses me softly. "I'm marrying the woman I love. I have the best daughter in the world. Nothing could be better. My luck is perfect. My life is perfect. You are perfect. Everything is perfect." I kiss Arizona again and I can't help but smile into it. She's right. Everything is perfect. There's no doubt in my mind that everything is going to work out this time. This is it for us and I know it.

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys. Sorry I've fallen off of the face of the earth. I honestly have no good reason this time. I guess managing college, two jobs and writing is getting hard to juggle. But I'm not giving up. But unfortunately, this fic is almost over. The next chapter is going to be the last one. I'm approaching the end of my semester and I will be able to write more so if you want to read more Calzona from me you should hop over to my Tumblr or leave it in the reviews and let me know what you want to read next. Thank you all so much for sticking around. It means a lot. Love you all!**


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: Hey guys! This is the last chapter for How Not To! I love you all so much! Those of you who stuck around the whole time I appreciate it more than you could ever imagine. Thank you all for sticking by my side on this wide ride! If you want more Calzona from me I do have something in the works but it might be a couple weeks before you see anything. So, until then tell me whatcha like or what you want to see. Once again, thank you all so much. I love you all. ENJOY!**

* * *

How Not To

The Last One

(Callie P.O.V.)

"Yeah, we're really going for it this time. It's going to be perfect. Addie came up. She's helped a lot. But it's still not the same. You know she tries her best." With a sigh I look around at all the other grey and sandstone headstones that surround me. It a bright day in Seattle. The sun is shining and it's decently warm. It's the perfect day for a wedding. Looking back down at the headstone, a lump forms in my throat. "I miss you Mark. It's not the same. I wish you were here. I know what you'd say though. Pull your head out of your ass Torres. You're getting all you've ever wanted. Then you'd make some comment about loving Lexie and not being able to get what you truly want in life. I love you Mark." A tear streaks down my face and I wipe it away as I kneel in front of the headstone. "Tell Lexie I said hi. Until next time. Wish me luck." I place a hand on the front of the headstone where Mark's face is engraved. Standing up I make my way back over to Addison who is waiting for me in her car. When I open the door, there is a tissue being handed to me. I take it as I slide in. "Thanks." Addison offers me a sympathetic smile as I dab my cheeks.

"You ready to go Cal?" With one last look to Marks's headstone in the distance I nod my head.

"Yeah, lets do this. I'm getting married today." I look over at Addison with a smile and she smiles back at me.

"You're getting married today. Now let's go get you ready." Addison puts her car in drive and we head to the wedding venue to get ready.

(Arizona P.O.V.)

"Mom…" I watch as my mom messes with the flowers that are placed in my fishtail braid going down my shoulder.

"They have to be perfect Zo…" She tweaks a few more and I let out a sigh. "Just perfect." The door to the bridal suite opens and I look in the mirror to see Teddy and The Colonel walk in. Excitement rushes through me when I see them walk in. I push up out of the chair and run towards my dad.

"Dad!" The second I get close enough I throw my arms around him and he pulls me into a tight hug.

"Hey bug." He pulls back slightly and looks me up and down. "I've never seen a soul prettier than you in this moment Zo…" The dress I picked is simple. It's a bright white V neck cap sleeve lace wedding dress with a crystal ribbon around the waist. It's long and pools around my feet when I stand. My mother clears her throat and my dad's eyes snap in her direction. "Well, except your mother of course." I smile slightly as I look up at him. "I love you Zo... so proud of you." He leans down and places a kiss on my cheek then he looks around the suite. "Now, where is my granddaughter?" I walk back over to the vanity and take a sip of my water through a straw.

"She is with Meredith, Maggie and Amelia. Sofia and Zola are flower girls for the day. I told them I could get her ready, but they insisted. They should be down the hall three doors to the left." With a thank you my dad leaves the suite and my mom mutters something about getting grandbaby love. Teddy walks over to me and looks in the mirror and adjusts pieces of her hair.

"How are you feeling?" She turns to face me with a bright smile.

"Butterflies Teddy… Like all in my chest, my stomach. Everywhere. But I can't wait for today to be over. I love my family. I really do but I completely forgot how exhausting they can be." Teddy lets out a laugh and plops down in the chair.

"I'm happy for you Arizona. I'm glad you and Callie worked out. You two have always been amazing together and I'm glad you're getting a second chance. Not many people get that." I lean into Teddy and wrap her into a hug.

"Thank you." I pull back and sit in the chair beside her. "I don't think I'd be here without you. So, on to more serious business, are you and DeLuca keeping my house clean? I let you buy it for a reason. I trust you not to trash it." When Callie asked me to move in with her I didn't see a point in moving back into the house. Yes, it held fond memories, but it was time to make new ones. Being with Callie was a new start so it was time for a new starting point. When I moved in, I put the house up for sale and Teddy offered to buy it. I couldn't say no because I knew it was in good hands.

"Well…" Teddy's voice drags out and I playfully slap her arm. "I'm kidding! It's fine. Just don't look in there today. It's like a bomb went off. Clothes everywhere. I couldn't figure out what to wear. But it's an easy clean up." Teddy looks over at me with a soft smile. "Callie looks amazing by the way. Her friend Addison caught me in the hallway and told me to tell you this is from Callie." Teddy hands me a black velvet box that for some reason looks so familiar. When I open the box, it hits me why it looks so familiar. I pull out the gold chain that holds a gold heart. It looks much like the old ones we used to wear. This one seems to have been upgraded. The chain has three diamonds spaced out on each side and there is a single diamond at the point of the heart at the bottom. I can't stop the laugh that comes out of my mouth. Teddy's eyebrows furrow in confusion. "What's so funny?" With a shake of my head I walk over to my bag and grab a matching black velvet box and hand it to Teddy.

"Nothing. Can you go take this to Callie? Tell her it's from me." Teddy takes the box and walks out of the room without another word. The suite goes quite with the exception of the chatter going on outside of the door. Looking in the mirror in give myself a once over. I lock eyes with my reflection and my faces morphs into one of seriousness. "Don't screw it up this time Robbins. You're lucky to get a second chance. Don't waste it…"

(Callie P.O.V.)

"Daddy it's fine! We don't need anymore pictures. It's okay." I hold my hands up as my dad moves the position of his phone to take another picture. Addison steps over and takes my dad's phone.

"Mr. Torres, why don't I take one last one of you and Callie then why don't you go check on Sofia and Zola. I know she's excited about seeing you. It's all she's been talking about." I see a switch flip in my father's head.

"Oh yes! I nearly forgot." My father walks over to me and places a kiss on my cheek. "You look absolutely stunning Mija. Just. Beautiful." He cups my cheeks and I take hold of one of his hands and look at him with a small smile. He pulls me into a hug then we stand side by side to take one last picture.

"Aaaand… We're good." Addison walks over to my dad and hands him his phone. He sticks it in the inside pocket of his suite jacket and claps his hands.

"Abuelo is going to get some love. I'll come check on you in a few minutes Mija." I watch as my dad heads towards the door. "Oh! Sorry. Dr. Altman. Come on in." Teddy walks in the door as my dad is walking out.

"Thank you, sir." Teddys comes in and shuts the door behind her. "I am here on behalf of the other bride." Teddy walks over to me and holds out a small velvet black box. A smile works on to my lips because I just sent a similar box to Arizona. When I open the box, I pull out a necklace much like the one I sent Arizona but this one is silver. "Oh, that's funny!" My eyes flick over to Teddy who has a broad smile on her face. "You two bought each other the same necklaces." Addison steps up and looks over my shoulder at the necklace.

"How darling! Here…" Addison takes the necklace and releases the clasp. Carefully, I pull my hair up so she can put it on. Addison puts it around my neck and closes the clasp. After I let my hair back down and walk over to the mirror. I run my fingers along the small silver heart and I can't stop the megawatt smile that washes over my face. "It's beautiful Cal. Just beautiful." I look over at Addison.

"Thanks Addie." Turning to Teddy who has her hands folded in front of her.

"How is she Teddy? Is she okay?" Teddy looks up at me with a small smile.

"Yeah, she's fine. She looks beautiful. Kind of nervous." My heart drops at her words and Teddy must've noticed the slight drop of my face. "Good nervous. Butterflies type of nervous. She's fine. She's ready for the parents to leave. Kind of like you." I chuckle slightly at the memory of how Arizona's parents we're when we got married the first time. A knock on thee door pulls our attentions away from the conversation.

"Come in?" The door opens and Meredith steps in.

"We're ready out here. Just waiting on you two. The girls are dressed and occupied. Are you ready?" I let out a sigh while I'm still smiling.

"Yeah, I'm all good." Teddy starts back out towards the door.

"I'm going to go get Arizona and get her all set. The Colonel should be back in there." I nod in Teddy's direction then walk over to the vanity to get my phone.

"Okay great." I unlock my phone and shoot off a quick I love you text to Arizona. Once it sends I place it face down on the wooden top of the vanity. Turning back to Addison and Meredith I smile. "Let's do this."

(General P.O.V.)

Trees draped with Spanish moss surround the area where the ceremony is going to be held. At the end of the aisle there is a white lattice structure with purple, pink and white flowers covering it. Just beyond the structure there is a great landscape of Seattle set behind a couple grass covered rolling hills. At the beginning of the aisle there is a mirror on a brass stand. Written in white paint on the mirror the words "Pick a seat not a side. Either way it's for a bride." The wedding property is scattered with people. Some are sitting in aisles, some are still standing. There's a constant chatter of people conversing while they wait for the grand moment. The moment of a once lost love finding it's happily ever after.

The people hush and watch as Richard Webber makes his way down the aisle towards the lattice structure. Once at the end, he turns to face the crowd with a smile on his face. Richard fumbles with his hands slightly as he tries to find where to put them. He settles for behind his back. Miranda Bailey is the next to come down the aisle with Barbra Robbins. They stop at the first row of chairs and take two of the offered reserved seats. Richard nods in the direction of the small quartet letting them know it's time to start playing. The sounds of stringed instruments fill the air, and everyone finds their seats. A set of wooden barn doors open, and Sofia and Zola walk through. Both of them with a small basket of grey flower petals and dressed in pastel pink matching dresses. The next to walk is Teddy. With a smile on her face she walks to her appointed spot next to where Arizona would be standing. Then Addison. She moves to stand beside where Callie is going to stand.

The quartet changes keys and the guests stand. Callie is the first to walk down the aisle with Carlos. There is a collective sigh as the guests' eyes fall on Callie for the first time for the day. Though nerves are wrecking her body she gives her best Mega Watt smile. The make it to the end of the aisle and she turns to face her father. Leaning up on his toes he places a kiss on Callie's cheek. "Beautiful Mija. I'm so proud of you." With tear glazed eyes Callie watches as her father moves to sit in his appointed seat. With one last smile Callie turns to face Richard who offers her a hand up to her spot. Arizona and The Colonel make their way down the aisle next. Callie's breath catches in her throat at the sight of Arizona.

"Don't trip. Don't trip. Don't trip." Arizona's eyes are focused on the ground beneath her feet as she mumbles to herself. The steady hand of Daniel Robbins lands on the small of Arizona's back.

"Look up Bug. She's watching you." Arizona glances at her father then her eyes fall to Callie. The world slows the second blue and brown connect. "You've got this Bug." Arizona doesn't answer. She just nods her head as a smile forms. They reach the end of the aisle and The Colonel places a kiss on Arizona's cheek and stands behind the brides. Richard looks between the two with a loving smile.

"Who is here to give away this bride?" Daniel raises his hand and steps forward slightly.

"I am Sir." With a curt nod from Richard, Daniel goes to sit beside his wife. Richard clears his throat and Arizona and Callie turn to face him.

"You look beautiful ladies." Richard speaks to just them before addressing the guests. "Hello everyone! We are all here today to show our love and support for these two. Through the years I've watches this love story unfold. Their story brought smiles, laughter, tears, they even graced the world with a beautiful daughter. There has been trials and tribulations for these two ladies and even when it was over for them it was never really over. They fell apart and waged a hefty storm but these two made it back. They were a bright beacon of light for the other. They were a place of refuge for the other. Even in the times they were separated they both managed to care for and be there for the other. Arizona and Callie have the love that with stood thousands of miles and years. It's a special thing to have the love these two share. So, without any further interruptions, does anyone object to this marriage?" Richard gives a short pause and when no one answers he gives a small smile. "Have the brides prepared vows to share?" Callie and Arizona both nod then Richard glances between them and steps back. Callie lets out a deep breath and smiles as she takes Arizona's hands.

"From the moment our paths crossed you've captivated me, challenged me, frustrated me and improved me in ways no person has before. And I have fallen in love with you again and again. I promise to be true to you, to support and encourage you and to challenge and frustrate you. I truly believe we are good for each other and that we will continue to grow stronger together. When I say I love you, it's not because I want you or because I can't have you. It has absolutely nothing to do with me. I love what you are, what you do, how you try. I've seen your kindness and your strength. I've seen the best and worst of you. And I understand with perfect clarity what you are. You are a hell of a woman. You're the one. You're the one Arizona." Callie's voice wavers but she says her vows, meaning every word and filling them with as much love as possible. Arizona's pulls a hand free and wipes a tear from her cheek.

"Damn it…" Arizona's voice is a whisper as she laughs. "I told myself I wasn't going to cry." Callie laughs with Arizona as she reaches up to wipe a tear from Arizona's cheeks. "I love you. I promise to encourage us to try new and unusual things. I vow to invest in loving you daily and to snuggle you as often as possible. I vow to be the best parts of me that fit with the best parts of you. Although I will be imperfect, I pledge to be sensitive and respectful of your unique talents, abilities, and quirks. I pledge to lend you strength for all of your dreams. I used to be afraid of falling in love, of giving my heart away. How could I trust someone to love me? To give me all that I wanted to give her? But when I met you, I realized how much we could share together. You have renewed my life. And I choose you Calliope. I choose you today, tomorrow and everyday after. Forever." Callie smiles at Arizona with a distinctive sparkle of tears in her eyes. Richard clears his throat and breaks the moment.

"Callie, do you take Arizona to have and to hold until death does you part?" Richard reaches into the inside pocket of his suit jacket and pulls the ring Callie is giving Arizona.

"I do…" Callie looks at Richard with a smile as she takes Arizona's ring and slips it on her finger. Richard now looks at Arizona who is looking down at the set of rings on her finger.

"Arizona, do you take Callie to have and to hold until death does you part?" Arizona looks over at Richard and a smile forms on her face as she takes the ring from Richard.

"I do…" Arizona slides the ring on Callie's finger and brown meets blue again. "I love you." Callie takes both of Arizona's hands and gives them a small squeeze.

"I love you too." Richard looks between the two.

"I now pronounce you brides. You may now kiss." Callie lifts a hand to Arizona's cheek as she brings her lips to rest on Arizona's. The sound of the guests cheering fade as Callie dips Arizona down. This kiss is different for Callie and Arizona. The love, the spark. It's all there. But it feels different. It feels like new promises have been made and old ones have been renewed. This kiss makes everything that has happened in the last few years feel like it was worth it. That the fighting, the divorce, the tears. It was all worth it because they made it back to each other. They made it through everything life had thrown at them and they came out of it stronger. They came out of it healed and with old wounds mended. They came out with a new found love and strength. Not everyone is lucky to make it back to the love of their life. But Callie and Arizona did and that's why this kiss feels different.


End file.
